Na cama com o Uchiha
by SrtaAgnolletto
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, o mais velho, é um guerreiro determinado a eliminar seu inimigo. Agora, com a hora da batalha se aproximando, seus homens estão prontos e Sasuke está certo de que tomará de volta o que é seu até que uma tentação de olhos verdes e cabelos rosados é jogada sobre ele. [Adaptação de uma história de Maya Banks]
1. Chapter I

**H** aruno Sakura ajoelhou-se no chão de pedra ao lado de seu leito e inclinou a cabeça em sua oração da noite. Sua mão escorregou para a pequena cruz de madeira presa no cordão de couro, pendurada em seu pescoço. Seu polegar traçou um caminho sobre a superfície agora lisa.

Por longos minutos, ela sussurrou as palavras que aprendeu quando ainda era uma criança e então terminou como sempre fazia. _Por favor, Deus. Não deixe que eles me encontrem._

Levantou-se do chão, os joelhos raspando nas pedras irregulares. A vestimenta marrom que usava era simples e indicava seu lugar entre as noviças. Embora estivesse ali há muito mais tempo que as outras, nunca fez os votos que completariam sua jornada espiritual. E essa nunca foi sua intenção.

Dirigiu-se para a bacia no canto onde derramou a água que estava no jarro. Quando pegou o pano, sorriu ao se lembrar das palavras da Madre Senjuu. A Limpeza está próxima da Piedade.

Enxugou o rosto e começou a remover seu vestido para se limpar, quando ouviu um barulho terrível. Assustada, deixou o pano cair e correu para a porta fechada. Assustada, ela correu e se lançou pelo corredor.

Em torno dela, as outras freiras corriam pela sala, com murmúrios consternados. Um ruidoso estrondo ecoou pelo corredor da entrada da abadia. Um grito de dor seguiu-se ao estrondo e o coração de Sakura congelou. Madre Senjuu.

Sakura e o resto das irmãs correram em direção ao som. Algumas ficaram para trás e outras corriam decididas. Assim que chegaram à capela, Sakura ficou paralisada pela visão diante dela.

Havia guerreiros por toda a parte. Pelo menos uns vinte, todos vestidos com roupas de batalha, seus rostos encharcados de suor, sujos da cabeça aos pés. Mas não de sangue.

E decididamente não vieram atrás de refúgio ou de preces.

O líder segurava Madre Senjuu pelo braço e de longe Sakura via a expressão de dor desenhada no rosto da freira.

— Onde ela está? – o homem exigia, com uma voz fria.

Sakura deu um passo para trás. Era um homem de aspecto feroz. O mal. A raiva brilhou em seus olhos quando a freira não respondeu e foi sacudida como uma boneca de pano.

Sakura fez o sinal da cruz e sussurrou uma rápida oração. As freiras ao seu redor também se juntaram nas orações.

— Ela não está aqui. – Madre Senjuu arfou. – Já lhe disse que a mulher que procura não está aqui.

— Você está mentindo! – ele rugiu.

Ele olhou com frieza para o grupo de freiras.

— Haruno Sakura. Diga-me onde ela está.

Sakura suou frio, com o medo crescendo em seu estômago. Como ele a encontrou? Depois de todo esse tempo, seu pesadelo não acabou. Estava, de fato, apenas começando.

Suas mãos tremiam tanto que teve que escondê-las nas dobras de seu vestido. O suor porejou em sua testa e sentiu-se enjoada. Engoliu em seco, disposta a não desmaiar.

Quando não encontrou nenhuma resposta, o homem sorriu, enviando um arrepio a espinha de Sakura. Ainda olhando para elas, ergueu Madre Senjuu pelo braço. Indiferente, entortou o dedo indicador da freira, até Sakura ouviu o estalo do osso.

Uma das freiras gritou e correu para frente apenas para ser bloqueada por um dos soldados. As demais freiras soltaram um murmúrio de ultraje.

— Esta é a casa de Deus. – Madre Serenity disse com voz esganiçada. – Você peca por trazer violência para este chão santo.

—Cale a boca, velha. – o homem gritou. – Diga-me onde está Haruno Sakura ou vou matar cada uma de vocês.

Sakura prendeu a respiração e apertou as mãos em punho ao lado do corpo. Ela acreditava nele. Havia muita maldade, muito desespero nos olhos do homem. Foi enviado a serviço do diabo e não queria ser contrariado.

Ele forçou ainda mais dedo da Madre e Sakura correu para frente.

— Por caridade, não! – Senjuu chorou.

Sakura ignorou.

— Eu sou Haruno Sakura. Agora, deixe-a ir!

O homem soltou a mão da Madre e empurrou a mulher para trás. Olhou para Sakura com interesse, vagando sugestivamente seu olhar por todo o seu corpo. As bochechas de Sakura ficaram coradas, mas ela não se deu por vencida, e encarou-o como a mesma ousadia.

Ele estalou os dedos e dois homens avançaram e a agarraram antes que ela pudesse pensar em fugir. Jogaram-na no chão em questão de segundos e buscaram a bainha de seu vestido.

Sakura chutou violentamente, sacudindo os braços, mas sua força não era páreo para eles. Seria estuprada ali, no chão da capela? Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas à medida que sua roupa era empurrada para cima ao longo dos quadris.

Giraram-na para a direita e dedos tocaram seu quadril, exatamente onde a marca descansava.

Oh, não.

Ela baixou a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas de derrota deslizavam por seu rosto.

—É ela! – um deles disse animadamente.

Sakura foi deixada de lado imediatamente e o líder inclinou-se para examinar a marca por si mesmo. Tocou-a também, delineando a insígnia real dos Alexander. Emitindo um grunhido de satisfação, ele segurou-a pelo queixo e o ergueu até que os olhos dela o enfrentaram.

Seu sorriso a revoltou.

— Nós a procuramos por muito tempo, Haruno Sakura.

— Vá para o inferno. – ela cuspiu.

Em vez de golpeá-la, seu sorriso ampliou-se.

— Tsc, tsc, tal blasfêmia na casa de Deus.

Ele se levantou rapidamente e antes que Sakura pudesse piscar, foi jogada por cima do ombro de um homem. Os soldados saíram da abadia para o frescor da noite e sem perder tempo, montaram em seus cavalos. Sakura foi amordaçada, os pés e mãos amarrados e jogada sobre a sela na frente de um dos homens. Saíram, o trovejar dos cascos ecoando pela noite silenciosa, antes que ela tivesse tempo de reagir. Eram tão meticulosos quanto implacáveis.

A sela empurrava sua barriga e ela saltava para cima e para baixo até que estava quase para vomitar. Gemeu com medo de engasgar com a mordaça presa em sua boca.

Quando pararam, Sakura estava quase inconsciente. Uma mão agarrou sua nuca, circulando facilmente a esbelta coluna. Foi arrastada para cima e caiu no chão sem a menor cerimônia.

Ao redor, montaram o acampamento, enquanto ela tremia no ar úmido. Finalmente, ouviu alguém dizer:

— É melhor você olhar essa moça, Katsuo. O chefe não ficará feliz se ela morrer de hipotermia.

Seguiu-se um grunhido irritado, mas um minuto depois, Sakura foi desamarrada e a mordaça removida. Katsuo, provavelmente o líder do seqüestro, inclinou-se sobre ela com seus olhos brilhando na luz do fogo.

— Não há ninguém para ouvi-la gritar e se você fizer qualquer barulho, quebro seus dentes.

Ela acenou a cabeça sinalizando que compreendeu, arrastou-se e deitou no chão. Ele a cutucou no traseiro com a bota e riu quando Sakura se virou indignada.

— Há um cobertor perto do fogo. Vá até lá e durma um pouco. Sairemos na primeira luz do dia.

Sakura se enrolou agradecida pelo calor do cobertor, indiferente que as pedras e galhos no chão machucassem sua pele. Sasori. Ela ouviu falar sobre ele nas conversas dos soldados que iam e vinham na abadia. Era um homem cruel. Ganancioso e ansioso por aumentar seu crescente poder. Havia rumores de que seu exército era um dos maiores de toda a Escócia e que Kizake, o rei escocês, o temia.

Satoshi, filho bastardo de Alexander – e seu meio-irmão - já levantara uma insurreição contra Kizake, em uma tentativa de conquistar o trono. Se Satoshi e Sasori se aliassem, seriam uma força quase insuperável.

Sakura engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. A posse de suas terras tornaria Sasori invencível.

— Querido Deus, ajude-me. – ela sussurrou.

Não podia permitir que ele ganhasse o controle de sua propriedade. Era seu legado, a única coisa que tinha de seu pai.

Era impossível dormir, então ficou ali, enrolada no cobertor, a mão ao redor da cruz de madeira enquanto rezava por força e sabedoria. Alguns dos soldados dormiam e outros se mantinham cuidadosamente vigilantes. Não era tão tola para pensar que teria qualquer oportunidade para escapar. Não quando valia mais que seu peso em ouro.

Mas eles não poderiam matá-la, então tinha uma vantagem. Não tinha o que temer tentando escapar e tudo a ganhar.

Depois de uma hora em sua vigília de oração, uma comoção atrás dela a fez sentar-se e olhar fixamente para a escuridão. Ao redor dela, soldados sonolentos levantavam-se com as mãos em suas espadas, quando o grito de uma criança rasgou a noite.

Um menino, chutando e esperneando, foi arrastado para dentro do círculo de homens. Ele se agachou e olhou em torno, de forma selvagem, enquanto os homens riam ruidosamente.

—O que é isso? – Katsuo perguntou.

— Peguei-o tentando roubar um dos cavalos. – o captor da criança disse.

A raiva transformou o rosto de Katsuo, tornando-o mais demoníaco a luz do fogo. O menino que não tinha mais que sete ou oito anos, ergueu seu queixo provocadoramente, como se desafiasse o homem a fazer o que ele quisesse.

— Você é um insolente, filhote de cachorro. – Katsuo rugiu.

Ele levantou a mão e Sakura voou através do chão, jogando-se na frente da criança, quando o punho acertou seu rosto. Cambaleou, mas rapidamente se lançou de volta sobre a criança, protegendo-a o máximo possível.

O menino lutou descontroladamente debaixo dela, gritando obscenidades em gaélico. A cabeça dele a atingiu no queixo e Sakura viu estrelas.

— Fique calmo – disse no idioma dele. - Fique quieto. Não deixarei que eles o machuquem.

— Saia de cima dele! – Katsuo rugiu.

Ela apertou o pequeno menino que finalmente parou de chutar e bater. Katsuo se abaixou e enrolou suas mãos nos cabelos de Sakura, puxando-a brutalmente, mas ela se recusou a abandonar seu protegido.

— Você terá que me matar primeiro. – ela disse friamente quando ele a forçou a encará-lo.

Soltou os cabelos de Sakura, então recuou e chutou-a nas costelas. Ela se curvou de dor, mas teve o cuidado de manter a criança protegida do bruto maníaco.

— Katsuo, é o suficiente. – um homem gritou. – Sasori a quer inteira.

Murmurando uma maldição, ele recuou.

— Deixe-a ficar com o mendigo imundo. Uma hora terá que soltá-lo.

Sakura levantou seu pescoço e encarou Katsuo.

— Se tocar mais uma vez nesse menino, eu corto minha garganta.

A risada de Katsuo cortou a noite.

— Isso é um blefe louco, moça. Se estiver tentando negociar, precisa aprender a ser crível.

Lentamente, ela se levantou até ficar a centímetros do homem muito maior. Encarou-o até que os olhos dele cintilaram e Katsuo desviou o olhar.

— Blefe? – ela disse suavemente. — Não penso assim. Na verdade, se eu fosse você, estaria escondendo de mim todos os objetos cortantes. Você acha que não sei qual é o meu destino? Deitar-me com aquele bruto até que minha barriga fique inchada com uma criança e ele possa reivindicar minha propriedade. Eu prefiro morrer.

Katsuo estreitou os olhos.

— Você é maluca!

— Sim, pode ser, e nesse caso eu estaria preocupada que um daqueles objetos pontiagudos pudessem achar um caminho entre suas costelas.

Ele acenou com a mão.

— Fique com o menino. Sasori lidará com ele e com você. Nós não somos gentis com ladrões de cavalos.

Sakura o ignorou e voltou-se para o menino encolhido no chão, olhando para ela com uma mistura de medo e adoração.

— Venha. – ela disse suavemente – Se ficarmos bem juntos, há cobertor suficiente para nós dois.

Ele foi ansiosamente para ela, dobrando seu pequeno corpo contra o dela.

—Onde é sua casa? – perguntou assim que ele se acomodou ao lado dela.

— Não sei. – disse tristemente. Devo estar longe. Pelo menos dois dias.

— Shh. – ela disse ternamente. – Como veio parar aqui?

—Fiquei perdido. Meu pai disse para nunca deixar o castelo sem seus homens, mas estava cansado de ser tratado como um bebê. Eu não sou.

— Não, você não é. – ela sorriu. – Então você deixou o castelo?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Eu levei um cavalo. Só queria ir ao encontro do tio Itachi. Ele era esperado de volta e pensei em ficar na fronteira para cumprimentá-lo.

— Fronteira?

— De nossas terras.

— E quem é seu pai, pequeno?

— Meu nome é, Hayato, não pequeno. – o desgosto era evidente em sua voz e Sakura sorriu de novo.

—Hayato é um bom nome. Agora, continue a sua história.

—Qual é o seu nome? – ele perguntou.

— Sakura. – ela respondeu suavemente.

— Meu pai é Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura tentou lembrar-se do nome, mas havia tantos clãs que não conhecia. Sua casa estava longe, e ela não via o País de Deus há dez anos.

— Então, você foi encontrar seu tio. E o que aconteceu?

— Fiquei perdido. – ele disse tristemente. – Então um soldado de Juugo encontrou-me e quis me levar ao seu Lorde, que pediria um resgate por mim. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Desonraria meu pai e ele não pode se dar ao luxo de pagar pelo meu resgate. Isso prejudicaria nosso clã.

Sakura acariciou seus cabelos enquanto sua respiração soprava sobre o peito dela. Ele parecia muito mais velho que seus tenros anos. E tão orgulhoso.

— Escapei e me escondi na carroça de um comerciante ambulante. Fiquei ali por um dia até que ele me descobriu.

Hayato balançou a cabeça, batendo em seu queixo dolorido novamente.

— Onde estamos Sakura? – ele sussurrou. – Estamos muito longe de casa?

— Não tenho certeza onde é sua casa. – ela disse com tristeza – Mas estamos nas planícies e apostaria que estamos a uns dois dias de viagem de seu castelo.

— As planícies? – ele cuspiu. – É de onde você é?

Ela sorriu pela sua veemência.

— Não, Hayato. Eu sou de muito longe

— Então, o que está fazendo aqui? – ele insistiu – Você foi seqüestrada de sua casa?

— Essa é uma longa história. – Sakura suspirou. – Que começou bem antes de você nascer.

Quando Hayato pensou em outra pergunta, ela o silenciou com um gentil aperto.

—Durma agora, Hayato. Devemos manter nossas forças se quisermos escapar.

— Nós vamos escapar?

— Claro que sim. É isso que os prisioneiros fazem. – ela disse em um tom alegre.

O medo na voz dele a fez sentir pena. Como deve ser aterrorizante estar tão longe de casa e dos que ama.

— Você vai me levar de volta para meu pai? Farei com que ele a proteja de Sasori.

Ela sorriu pela ferocidade em sua voz.

— Claro, farei com que chegue a sua casa.

— Promete?

— Eu prometo.

— Encontrem meu filho!

O rugido de Uchiha Sasuke podia ser ouvido no pátio inteiro. Todos os seus homens estavam atentos, com expressões solenes. Algumas demonstrando compaixão. Acreditavam que Hayato estava morto, entretanto ninguém ousava proferir essa possibilidade para Sasuke.

O próprio Sasuke considerou a ideia, mas não descansaria até encontrar seu filho, vivo ou morto.

Sasuke voltou-se para seus irmãos, Itachi e Naruto.

— Não tenho condições de enviar todos os homens à procura de Hayato. – disse em voz baixa. – Ficaríamos vulneráveis. Confio em vocês dois a vida de meu filho. Quero que cada um leve um contingente de homens e tomem direções diferentes. Tragam Hayato de volta para casa, por mim.

Itachi, o segundo dos irmãos Uchiha, balançou a cabeça.

— Você sabe que não descansaremos até o encontrarmos.

— Sim, eu sei. - Sasuke disse.

Sasuke viu quando os dois se afastaram, gritando ordens para seus homens. Ele fechou os olhos, as mãos apertadas, com raiva. Quem ousaria tomar seu filho? Por três dias ele aguardou alguém pedir um resgate, mas nada aconteceu. Por três dias, vasculhou cada centímetro das terras Uchiha e além.

Isso era um sinal de um ataque? Seus inimigos estavam conspirando para atacá-lo quando estivesse vulnerável? Quando cada soldado disponível estivesse envolvido na busca? Ele cerrou os dentes enquanto olhava ao redor de seu decadente castelo. Por oito anos, Sasuke lutou para manter seu clã vivo e forte. O nome Uchiha sempre foi sinônimo de poder e orgulho. Oito anos atrás eles resistiram a um ataque que quase os despedaçou. Traídos pela mulher que Naruto amava. O pai de Sasuke e sua jovem esposa foram mortos. Seu filho só sobreviveu porque foi escondido por um dos empregados.

Quase nada sobrou quando ele e seus irmãos retornaram. Apenas um monte de ruínas, seu povo disperso ao vento, o exército quase todo dizimado.

Não havia nada para Sasuke assumir quando se tornou lorde.

Levou um longo tempo para reconstruir tudo. Seus soldados foram os mais treinados. Ele e seus irmãos trabalharam horas brutais para garantir que não faltasse comida aos idosos, mulheres e crianças. Muitas vezes, os homens ficaram sem alimento. E, silenciosamente, eles cresceram, aumentaram seus números, até que finalmente, o clã voltou a lutar.

Logo, Sasuke pôde pensar em vingança. Não. A vingança foi o que o sustentou por oito anos. Não houve um dia em que ele não pensasse nisso.

— Lorde, trago notícias de seu filho.

Sasuke olhou ao redor para ver um de seus soldados correndo até ele, com a túnica empoeirada como se tivesse acabado de descer de seu cavalo.

— Fale. – ele ordenou.

— Um dos soldados de Juugo encontrou acidentalmente seu filho três dias atrás ao norte da fronteira de suas terras. Levou-o com intenção de entregá-lo ao seu lorde para que ele pudesse pedir um resgate pelo menino. Mas, o garoto fugiu. Ninguém o viu desde então.

Sasuke tremia de raiva.

— Leve oito soldados e vá até Juugo. Entregue a ele esta mensagem. Ele apresentará o soldado que pegou meu filho na entrada de minha fortaleza ou assinará a sua sentença de morte. Se ele não concordar, irei eu mesmo até ele e o matarei. E não será rápido. Não deixe nenhuma palavra minha fora da mensagem.

— Sim, meu Lorde.

O soldado fez uma mesura, virou-se e correu, deixando Sasuke com uma mistura de alívio e raiva. Hayato estava vivo, ou pelo menos esteve. Juugo era um tolo por quebrar o tácito acordo de paz. Entretanto, os dois clãs dificilmente poderiam ser considerados aliados, Juugo não era estúpido o suficiente para incitar a ira de Uchiha Sasuke. Sua fortaleza poderia estar se desintegrando e seu povo poderia não estar bem alimentado, mas seu poder se restabeleceu em dobro.

Seus soldados eram uma força de combate mortal.

Mas os olhos de Sasuke não estavam voltados para seus vizinhos. Eles estavam pousados em Sasori. Sasuke não ficaria feliz até que o sangue do maldito escorresse por toda a Escócia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Continua...


	2. Chapter II

**S** akura olhou exaustivamente para a fortaleza que surgia à sua frente enquanto cavalgavam pela última muralha de pedra e entravam no pátio. A ideia de fugir se enfraquecia quando olhou sem esperanças para a sólida construção. Era impenetrável.

Homens estavam em toda a parte, a grande maioria treinando, outros consertando algumas paredes e outros ainda descansando e bebendo água de um balde a poucos passos do castelo.

Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Hayato olhou para cima com seus olhos negros brilhando de medo. Sakura mantinha os braços ao redor dele e as mãos juntas na frente do menino, tentando tranqüilizá-lo. Mas na verdade, tremia por dentro.

O soldado que levava seu cavalo parou e ela teve que lutar para ficar na sela. Hayato segurou-se, agarrando a crina do cavalo.

Katsuo montava ao lado deles e puxou Sakura de sua montaria. Hayato veio junto com ela, gritando surpreso quando caiu no chão. Katsuo desceu-a do cavalo com os dedos apertando seu braço. Sakura conseguiu se soltar e correu até Hayato para ajudá-lo a se erguer.

Ao redor deles, toda a atividade cessou, como se todos parassem para examinar os recém-chegados. Algumas mulheres do castelo olhavam curiosamente à distância, sussurrando atrás de suas mãos.

Ela sabia que seu aspecto devia ser terrível, mas estava mais preocupada que Lorde Sasori chegasse para ver sua prisioneira. Que Deus a ajudasse.

E então, ela o viu. Apareceu no topo da escada que conduzia ao castelo, com seu olhar penetrante procurando-a. Os rumores de sua ganância, de sua crueldade e ambição, levaram-na a esperar pela imagem do próprio diabo.

Para sua surpresa, era um homem extremamente bonito. Sua roupa era impecável, como se nunca tivesse visto um dia no campo de batalha. Que ela conhecia muito bem. Costurou muitos soldados que cruzaram o caminho dele. Vestia calças de couro macio, uma túnica verde e botas que pareciam novas. Ao seu lado, sua espada brilhava à luz do sol, com a lâmina afiada com uma agudez mortal.

Ela levou automaticamente suas mãos para a garganta, engolindo em seco.

— Você a encontrou? – Sasori perguntou do alto da escada.

— Sim, Lorde. – Katsuo a empurrou para frente, como se Sakura fosse uma boneca de pano. — Esta é Haruno Sakura.

Sasori estreitou os olhos e franziu a testa, como se tivesse se enganado no passado. Ele a tinha procurado por tanto tempo? Sakura estremeceu e não deixou que o medo a dominasse.

— Mostre-me. – Sasori vociferou.

Hayato moveu-se na direção dela quando Katsuo puxou-a. Ela bateu em seu peito com força suficiente para cortar sua respiração.

Outro soldado apareceu ao seu lado, e para sua humilhação, levantou a barra de seu vestido até a altura de seus quadris.

Sasori desceu os degraus com o rosto concentrado, aproximando-se. Algo selvagem faiscou em seus olhos, iluminando-se em triunfo. Seu dedo acariciou o contorno da marca e ele abriu um amplo sorriso.

— O brasão real de Alexander. – ele sussurrou. – Todo esse tempo pensávamos que estava morta, que o Castelo de Haruno havia se perdido para sempre. Agora ambos são meus.

— Nunca. – ela rosnou.

Ele pareceu surpreso por um momento e então recuou, olhando para Katsuo.

— Cubram-na.

Katsuo puxou a roupa para baixo e soltou seu braço. Hayato voltou imediatamente para seu lado.

— Quem é este? – Sasori trovejou quando pôs os olhos em Hayato. – Quem é este pirralho? É dela? Não pode ser!

— Não, lorde. – Katsuo rapidamente explicou. – A criança não é dela. Nós o pegamos tentando roubar um de nossos cavalos. Ela o defendeu. Nada mais.

— Livre-se dele.

Sakura envolveu os braços em torno de Hayato e olhou para Sasori com todo o seu ódio.

— Toque-o e lamentará o dia em que nasceu.

Sasori olhou para ela com o rosto vermelho de surpresa e raiva.

— Você se atreve a me ameaçar?

— Vá em frente, mate-me. – ela disse calmamente. — Isso serviria bem ao seu propósito.

Ele se virou e a esbofeteou. Sakura caiu por terra, levando a mão ao maxilar.

— Deixe-a em paz! – Hayato gritou.

Sakura lançou-se para ele, puxando-o e abraçando-o.

— Shhh. – acautelou. – Não faça nada para irritá-lo ainda mais.

— Vejo que você recuperou o bom senso. – Sasori disse. – Cuide para que isso não aconteça outra vez.

Ela não disse nada, apenas ficou sentada ali no chão, segurando Hayato e fixando os olhos nas imaculadas botas de Sasori. Ele nunca deve ter trabalhado, ela pensou. Até as mãos dele eram macias contra seu rosto. Como poderia um homem ter construído tanto poder com a força bruta dos outros?

— Levem-na para dentro e entreguem-na às mulheres para lavá-la. – Sasori disse com desgosto.

— Fique perto de mim. – ela sussurrou para Hayato. Não acreditava que Katsuo não fosse machucá-lo.

Katsuo puxou-a e levou-a para dentro do castelo. Embora o exterior brilhasse, por dentro estava sujo e bolorento, com cheiro de cerveja inglesa velha. Os cães latiam animadamente e Sakura torceu o nariz com o cheiro de fezes.

— Suba. – Katsuo rosnou, empurrando-a em direção às escadas. – E não tente qualquer coisa. Haverá guardas em sua porta. Seja rápida. Não vai querer deixar o lorde esperando.

As duas mulheres incumbidas de dar banho em Sakura olharam-na com um misto de simpatia e curiosidade.

— Você quer que o menino tome banho também? – uma delas lhe perguntou, enquanto lavava seus cabelos.

— Não! – Hayato exclamou de onde estava.

— Não. – Sakura suavemente ecoou. – Deixe-o assim.

Depois de lavarem o cabelo de Sakura com sabão, ajudaram a se lavar na banheira e a cobriram com um lindo vestido azul com elaborados bordados no pescoço, nas mangas e na barra.

Sakura compreendeu porque estava sendo vestida com as cores de Sasori. Quão facilmente ele a considerava como sua conquista.

Quando as duas mulheres se ofereceram para arrumar seus cabelos, Sakura balançou a cabeça. Assim que estivesse seco, ela mesma faria uma trança. Encolhendo os ombros, as duas mulheres saíram do quarto, deixando-a para aguardar a convocação de Sasori.

Ela se sentou na cama, ao lado de Hayato, aconchegando-o na curva de seu braço.

— Vou sujá-la – ele sussurrou.

— Não me importo.

— O que vamos fazer, Sakura?

A voz dele demonstrava medo e Sakura beijou-lhe no topo da cabeça.

— Nós pensaremos em algo, Hayato. Pensaremos em algo.

A porta se abriu e Sakura instintivamente empurrou Hayato atrás dela. Katsuo estava ali, com um olhar triunfante.

— O lorde a quer.

Ela voltou-se para Hayato e segurou seu rosto com as mãos, até que ele olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

— Fique aqui. – sussurrou. – Não saia do quarto. Prometa-me.

O menino movimentou a cabeça com os olhos arregalados de medo. Ela se levantou e foi até onde Katsuo estava. Quando ele segurou seu braço, Sakura puxou-o de volta.

— Sou capaz de andar sem sua ajuda.

— Cadela arrogante. – ele grunhiu.

Ela o seguiu escada abaixo, com o pavor crescendo a cada segundo. Quando viu o sacerdote de pé ao lado da lareira no grande salão, soube que Sasori não queria arriscar. Queria se casar, deitar-se com ela e selar o seu destino e o do Castelo de Haruno.

Quando Katsuo a empurrou para frente, rezou para encontrar força e coragem para fazer o que devia.

— Aqui está minha noiva. – Sasori disse quando a viu, dirigindo-se ao padre com quem conversava.

Seu sorriso não alcançou os olhos e ele a estudava atentamente, quase como se a advertisse das conseqüências caso se recusasse.

Deus, ajude-me.

O padre limpou a garganta e olhou com atenção para Sakura.

— Você está disposta a se casar, moça?

O silêncio caiu enquanto todos aguardavam sua resposta. Então, lentamente ela negou com a cabeça. O padre virou-se para Sasori, com um olhar de acusação.

— O que é isso, Lorde? Você me disse que ambos estavam ansiosos por esse casamento.

A expressão no rosto de Sasori fez o padre recuar. Benzeu-se apressadamente e colocou-se a uma distância segura do Lorde.

Sasori olhou para ela e seu pulso acelerou. Para um homem tão bonito, naquele momento ele parecia muito feio.

Ele foi na direção de Sakura e agarrou seu braço, apertando-o até que ela sentiu que seus ossos estalariam.

— Perguntarei apenas uma vez. – disse com uma voz ilusoriamente suave. —Você está disposta?

Ela sabia. Sabia que quando expressasse sua negação, ele a retaliaria. Poderia até matá-la se seu plano para conquistar Haruno não desse certo. Mas Sakura não havia ficado isolada por todos esses anos para se render no primeiro sinal de adversidade. De alguma maneira, tinha que encontrar um jeito de sair dessa confusão.

Ela endireitou os ombros, mantendo a coluna ereta como uma espada de aço. Em voz clara e distinta, ela proferiu sua negação.

— Não.

O rugido de ira dele quase ensurdeceu suas orelhas. Seu punho a mandou voando a vários metros e Sakura encolheu-se, ofegante. Bateu com tanta força as costelas que era incapaz de respirar.

Ela ergueu o olhar chocado e sem foco até vê-lo elevando-se sobre ela, sua raiva transformando-se em uma coisa tangível, terrível. Naquele momento, percebeu que fez a escolha certa. Mesmo que ele a matasse em seu frenesi, o que seria de sua vida como sua esposa?

— Renda-se. - ele exigiu, com o punho erguido em advertência.

— Não.

A voz de Sakura não saiu tão forte quanto antes. Parecia mais um suspiro do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas se fez ouvir.

No grande salão, os murmúrios cresceram e o rosto de Sasori corou até ela pensar que ele explodiria.

A lustrosa bota chutou seu corpo. O grito de dor que ela soltou foi silenciado pelo golpe seguinte. Mais e mais ele a chutava e então, puxou-a para bater em seu rosto.

— Lorde, o senhor irá matá-la.

Ela estava quase inconsciente. Não tinha ideia de quem o advertiu. Cada respiração lhe causava uma dor insuportável.

Sasori a soltou, com desgosto.

— Tranque-a em seu quarto. Ninguém lhe dará comida ou água. Nem ao pirralho. Vamos ver quanto tempo leva para ceder quando o garoto começar a chorar de fome.

Novamente foi arrastada para cima sem nenhuma consideração pelo seus ferimentos. Cada passo, cada degrau, era uma agonia. A porta do quarto se abriu e Katsuo jogou-a para dentro. Sakura bateu contra o chão, lutando para não perder a consciência.

— Sakura!

Hayato se debruçou sobre ela e suas pequenas mãos a seguraram dolorosamente.

— Não, não me toque... —ela sussurrou.

Se ele a tocasse, tinha certeza de que iria desmaiar.

— Você deve ir até a cama. – ele disse, desesperadamente. – Vou ajudá-la. Por favor, Sakura.

Ele estava quase chorando e só o pensamento de como o menino sobreviveria a Sasori se ela morresse, impediu-a de fechar os olhos. Despertou o suficiente para rastejar em direção à cama, cada movimento enviando dores à espinha. Hayato ajudou-a conforme seu tamanho o permitia e juntos conseguiram levantá-la até a cama.

Fundiu-se ao colchão de palha. Lágrimas quentes deslizavam pelo seu rosto. Hayato deitou ao seu lado, seu corpo quente e doce em busca de conforto que Sakura não poderia oferecer.

Em vez disso, ele a abraçou com seu pequeno corpo.

— Por favor, não morra, Sakura. – ele implorou. – Estou com muito medo.

.

.

.

— Senhora. Minha senhora, acorde. Deve acordar.

O sussurro urgente despertou Sakura e quando ela voltou-se, buscando o que a perturbou, a dor atravessou seu corpo até que ofegou.

—Sinto muito. – disse a mulher ansiosamente. – Sei que está ferida, mas deve se apressar.

— Apressar-me?

A voz de Sakura estava arrastada e seu cérebro estava confuso. Ao lado dela, Hayato se mexeu e levou um susto quando viu a sombra de pé sobre a cama.

— Sim, rápido. – a voz impaciente repetiu.

— Quem é você? – Hayato conseguiu perguntar.

— Não temos tempo para conversar, senhora.O lorde está dormindo bêbado. Ele acha que você está muito ferida para fugir. Temos que ir agora, se quisermos fazer isso. Ele planeja matar a criança, se não ceder.

Diante da palavra fuga, a confusão desapareceu. Tentou se sentar, mas a dor apunhalava seu corpo.

— Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la. Você também, rapaz. – disse a mulher para Hayato. – Ajude-me com sua senhora.

Hayato se mexeu na cama e deslizou para a extremidade.

— Por que está fazendo isso? – Sakura perguntou depois que conseguiu se sentar.

— O que ele fez foi uma vergonha. – a mulher murmurou. – Bater em uma moça como você. Ele é louco. Você tem sido sua obsessão. Temo que sua vida não importará, rendendo-se ou não. Ele matará o menino.

Sakura apertou a mão dela com a pouca força que tinha.

— Obrigada.

— Devemos nos apressar. Existe uma passagem secreta no próximo quarto. Vocês terão que fugir sozinhos. Não posso correr riscos. Hiroshi estará no final, esperando-os com um cavalo. Ele porá você e o rapazinho em cima. Sim, vai doer, mas terá que suportar. É sua única saída.

Sakura acenou com aceitação. Fugir em agonia ou morrer no conforto. Não parecia ser uma decisão difícil.

A mulher abriu a porta do quarto, voltou-se para Sakura e pôs um dedo sobre os lábios. Ela fez sinal para a esquerda, para Sakura saber que havia guardas ali.

Hayato deslizou sua mão na dela e novamente ela apertou-a, para confortá-lo.

Centímetro por centímetro, sem respirar, penetraram na escuridão do corredor. Sakura prendeu a respiração por todo o caminho, com medo de que o mínimo sopro pudesse alertar os guardas.

Finalmente chegaram ao próximo quarto. A poeira ergueu-se em torno de seu nariz quando entraram e Sakura precisou segurar o nariz para não espirrar.

— Por aqui. – a mulher sussurrou na escuridão.

Sakura seguiu o som de sua voz até que sentiu o frio emanar de uma parede de pedra.

— Deus esteja com vocês. – a mulher disse assim que conduziu Sakura e Hayato para o pequeno túnel.

Sakura parou apenas o suficiente para apertar sua mão em um rápido agradecimento e então impulsionou Hayato na passagem estreita.

Cada passou enviava uma onda de agonia pelo corpo de Sakura. Ela temeu que suas costelas estivessem quebradas, mas agora não existia nada que pudesse ser feito.

Apressaram-se pela escuridão, Sakura arrastando Hayato atrás dela.

— Quem vem lá?

Sakura deteve-se ao ouvir a voz, mas lembrou-se que a mulher disse que Hiroshi os aguardava.

— Hiroshi? – ela chamou suavemente. – Sou eu, Haruno Sakura.

— Venha, senhora. – apressou.

Ela correu até o fim e pisou no chão frio e úmido, estremecendo quando seus pés descalços pisaram as pedras ásperas. Olhou ao seu redor e viu que a passagem saía atrás do castelo onde havia apenas uma muralha entre o castelo e a encosta que se projetava para o céu.

Sem dizer nada, Hiroshi sumiu na escuridão e Sakura correu para alcançá-lo Moveram-se ao longo da encosta até as árvores no perímetro da propriedade de Sasori.

Um cavalo estava amarrado em uma das árvores e Hiroshi rapidamente o libertou, tomando as rédeas.

— Erguerei você primeiro e depois o rapaz. – ele disse, apontando para a distância. – Daquele lado fica o norte. Deus esteja com vocês.

Sem outra palavra, ele a ergueu, lançando-a sobre a sela. Lágrimas tomavam conta de seus olhos e curvou-se de dor, lutando para não desmaiar.

Ajude-me, Deus, por favor.

Hiroshi ergueu Hayato e sentou-o na frente dela.

— Pode cuidar das rédeas? – ela sussurrou para Hayato.

— Eu protegerei você. – Hayato disse ferozmente. – Segure-se em mim, Sakura. Vou levar-nos para casa, eu juro.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir a determinação em sua voz.

— Eu sei que vai.

Hiroshi deu um tapa no cavalo e ele seguiu adiante. Sakura mordeu o lábio contra o grito de dor que ameaçava sair. Não poderia fazer isso até estarem longe.

Itachi parou seu cavalo e ergueu seu punho ordenando que seus homens parassem. Eles cavalgaram durante toda a manhã buscando trilhas sem fim, rastreando pegadas em vão. Todos eram becos sem saída. Desceu da sela e caminhou adiante para ver as marcas no solo. Ajoelhado, tocou as fracas pegadas e a grama pisada. Parecia que alguém sofreu uma queda de cavalo. Recentemente.

Examinou a área ao redor, viu uma pegada em um pedaço de terra a poucos metros de distância e ergueu o olhar para a área onde a pessoa seguiu. Lentamente, levantou-se, tirou a espada e fez sinal para seus homens se espalharem pela área.

Cuidadosamente, entrou por entre as árvores, espreitando com cautela procurando qualquer sinal de emboscada. Viu o cavalo primeiro, pastando a uma distância pequena, com as rédeas suspensas e a sela retorcida. Franziu o cenho. Seguramente era um pecado tal descuido com um cavalo.

Um sussurro leve à direita chamou sua atenção e ele se viu olhando para uma pequena mulher, com as costas prensadas contra uma enorme árvore. Suas saias esvoaçavam, como se tivesse uma ninhada de gatinhos escondida debaixo delas, e seus grandes olhos verdes estavam cheios de medo e fúria.

Seus longos cabelos rosados desciam, desordenados, até a cintura e foi quando percebeu as cores de sua túnica e o brasão bordado na barra.

A raiva temporariamente o cegou e ele avançou com a espada erguida acima de sua cabeça.

Ela lançou um braço para trás, empurrando algo mais contra a árvore. Suas saias esvoaçaram novamente e Itachi percebeu que ela protegia uma pessoa. Uma criança.

— Fique atrás de mim. – ela sussurrou.

— Mas Sakur...

Itachi congelou. Conhecia a voz. Seus dedos tremiam, pela primeira vez em sua vida a sua mão ficou instável ao redor do cabo. O inferno seria um lugar frio antes que ele permitisse que as mãos de um Akasuna tocasse alguém de sua família.

Com um grunhido de raiva, avançou, pegou a mulher pelos ombros e jogou-a de lado. Hayato permaneceu contra a árvore com a boca aberta. Então, o menino viu Itachi e tudo o que fez foi cair em seus braços.

A espada caiu por terra – outro pecado de negligência – mas naquele momento, Itachi não se importou. Estava aliviado por encontrar o sobrinho.

— Hayato. – disse, com voz rouca, quando abraçou o menino.

Um grito agudo agrediu seus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que foi atingido pela mulher. Ele ficou tão surpreso que tropeçou e soltou Hayato.

Ela se colocou entre os dois e lançou um joelho na virilha de Itachi. Ele se curvou, amaldiçoando enquanto a dor tomava conta de seu corpo. Caiu de joelhos e agarrou sua espada ao mesmo tempo em que assobiava para seus homens. A mulher era louca.

Pela névoa de dor, Itachi a viu agarrar um resistente Hayato e tentar fugir. Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Dois de seus homens a cercaram. Ela se deteve e Hayato bateu em suas costas. Quando ela começou a correr na direção oposta, um de seus homens levantou um braço para detê-la.

Para o espanto de Itachi, ela voltou-se, pegou Hayato e se jogou no chão, com seu corpo protetoramente sobre o menino.

Seus homens congelaram e olharam para Itachi, assim como o resto dos homens que apareceram através das árvores.

Para confundir ainda mais o inferno ao redor deles, Hayato finalmente balançou a cabeça e se jogou em cima dela, olhando com cara feia o tempo todo para os homens.

— Vocês não vão atingi-la. – ele gritou.

Cada um de seus homens piscou, surpresos pela ferocidade de Hayato.

— Rapaz, eu não ia bater na moça. – Inari disse. – Estava tentando impedi-la de fugir. Com você. Por Deus, estávamos procurando-o há dias. O lorde está doente de preocupação por você.

Itachi caminhou até Hayato e arrancou-o de cima da mulher encolhida. Quando estendeu a mão para colocá-lo de pé, Hayato explodiu novamente, empurrando-o.

Itachi olhou fixamente para o sobrinho com a boca aberta.

— Não toque nela. – Hayato disse. – Ela está muito machucada, tio Itachi.

Hayato mordeu seu lábio inferior e parecia que o menino ia começar a chorar. Quem quer que fosse a mulher, era óbvio que Hayato não a temia.

— Não a machucarei, rapaz. – Itachi disse suavemente.

Ele se ajoelhou, afastou os cabelos de seu rosto e percebeu que ela estava inconsciente. Havia um hematoma na face, mas fora isso, não parecia estar ferida.

— Onde ela está machucada? – perguntou a Hayato.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Hayato e ele limpou-as apressadamente com as costas da mão suja.

— Seu estômago e suas costas. Dói muito se alguém a toca.

Cuidadosamente, para não alarmar o menino, Itachi puxou sua roupa. Quando seu abdômen e costas apareceram, ele respirou fundo. Ao redor dela, seus homens alternadamente amaldiçoaram e murmuraram sua piedade pela moça.

— Deus do céu, o que aconteceu com ela? – Itachi perguntou.

Sua caixa toráxica estava toda roxa e feias contusões marcavam suas costas lisas. Ele poderia jurar que uma delas tinha a forma da bota de um homem.

— Ele bateu nela. – Hayato murmurou. – Leve-nos para casa, tio Itachi. Eu quero meu papai.

Não querendo que o menino perdesse a compostura na frente dos outros homens, Itachi concordou e deu um tapinha no braço de Hayato. Haveria tempo de sobra para o sobrinho contar sua história mais tarde. Sasuke gostaria de ouvir tudo.

Olhou fixamente para a mulher inconsciente e franziu a testa. Ela havia protegido Hayato com o próprio corpo, e ainda assim usava as cores de Akasuna Sasori.

Sasuke ficaria fora de controle se Sasori tivesse qualquer envolvimento no desaparecimento de Hayato.

Guerra. Finalmente, a guerra seria declarada.

Fez um sinal para Kakashi cuidar da moça e estendeu a mão para Hayato, pretendendo que o menino viesse com ele. Havia várias perguntas que poderiam ser respondidas na volta para casa.

Hayato sacudiu sua cabeça obstinadamente.

— Não, você vai levá-la, tio Itachi. Ela tem que voltar com você. Prometi a ela que papai a manteria segura, mas ele não está aqui, então você tem fazer isso. Tem que ser você.

Itachi suspirou. O menino não estava sendo razoável, e justo agora que ele estava tão feliz por encontrá-lo vivo, cederia a suas exigências ridículas. Mas tarde, puxaria a orelha do pirralho por ter questionado sua autoridade.

— Eu também quero ir com você. – Hayato disse, olhando nervosamente para a mulher.

Ele avançou mais perto dela como se não pudesse suportar a ideia de ficarem separados.

Itachi olhou para o céu. Sasuke não teve uma mão firme o suficiente com o menino. Hayato era tudo. Tudo o que sobrou para ele.

E assim, Itachi encontrou-se montado em seu cavalo com a mulher na sela na frente dele, seu corpo deitado na curva de seu braço, e Hayato sentado sobre sua perna, com a cabeça deitada no peito dela.

Olhou para seus homens, desafiando qualquer um que ousasse rir. Inferno, ele teve que deixar sua espada para cuidar de duas pessoas a mais, não importando se o peso deles não se igualasse a um único guerreiro.

Era melhor Sasuke ficar agradecido. O irmão decidiria o que fazer com a mulher, tão logo Itachi a deixasse em seu colo.


	3. Chapter III

**A** ssim que cruzaram a fronteira das terras Uchiha, um grito ecoou através das colinas e à distância, Sakura ouviu o grito ser retransmitido. Logo o lorde saberia do retorno de seu filho.

Ela torceu as rédeas nervosamente em seus dedos enquanto Sakura quase pulava na sela em seu entusiasmo.

— Se continuar puxando as rédeas, moça, você e o cavalo acabarão voltando para onde vieram.

Ela olhou culpada para Uchiha Itachi, que andava à sua direita. Sua advertência havia saído como uma provocação, mas na verdade o homem dava-lhe medo. Ele parecia selvagem com seus cabelos negros longos em uma trança que se desfazia aos poucos com o vento.

Quando ela acordou em seus braços, quase jogou os dois para fora da sela, com pressa de fugir. Ele colocou Sakura e Hayato no chão, até que a coisa toda pudesse ser resolvida.

Ele não ficou contente com sua teimosia, mas Sakura ficou feliz por ter Hayato solidamente ao seu lado, não quebrando a promessa de não dizer a ninguém o seu nome. Ambos ficaram mudos quando Itachi exigiu respostas.

Oh, ele vociferou e acenou com seus braços. Até ameaçou sufocar a ambos. No final, murmurou blasfêmias contra mulheres e crianças antes de retomar sua jornada para levar Hayato para casa.

Itachi insistiu então que ela montasse com ele pelo menos outro dia, porque seria um pecado abusar de um cavalo com Sakura naquelas condições.

A viagem que normalmente duraria dois dias, levou três, graças à consideração de Itachi pelo estado dela, parando freqüentemente. Ela soube que era por consideração porque ele disse a ela. Várias vezes.

Após o primeiro dia, Sakura estava determinada a andar sem a ajuda de Itachi, pelo menos para tirar a presunção do rosto dele. Obviamente não tinha paciência com as mulheres, e ela suspeitou, que com exceção de seu sobrinho, também não tinha paciência com crianças.

Ainda assim, considerando o fato de que ele não sabia nada sobre ela, a não ser que protegeu Hayato, a tratou muito bem, e seus homens foram educados e respeitosos.

Agora que se aproximavam da fortaleza de Lorde Uchiha, o medo voou em sua garganta. Não seria capaz de manter-se muda. O lorde exigiria respostas e ela seria obrigada a dá-las.

Sakura se debruçou até sussurrar perto da orelha de Hayato.

— Você se lembra da promessa que fez, Hayato?

— Sim. – ele sussurrou de volta. – Não direi a ninguém seu nome.

Ela movimentou a cabeça, sentindo-se culpada por pedir tal coisa a uma criança, mas se fingisse ser alguém sem importância, apenas alguém que salvou o menino e ajudou a trazê-lo em segurança para casa, talvez o lorde ficasse grato o suficiente para lhe fornecer um cavalo e algum alimento para partir.

— Nem mesmo ao seu pai? – ela insistiu.

Hayato solenemente levantou a cabeça e assentiu.

— Só direi que você me salvou.

Ela apertou seu braço com sua mão livre.

— Obrigada. Não poderia ter melhor protetor.

Hayato voltou-se para ela com um sorriso largo, cheio de orgulho.

— O que vocês estão sussurrando? – Itachi perguntou irritado.

Sakura olhou para o guerreiro, estreitando os olhos.

— Se quisessemos que você soubesse, teriamos falado mais alto. – disse calmamente.

Ele se afastou murmurando algo que ela tinha certeza de ser mais blasfêmias sobre mulheres irritantes.

— O padre deve ficar cansado em ouvir suas confissões. – ela disse.

Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Quem disse que confesso alguma coisa?

Ela balançou a cabeça. O arrogante homem provavelmente pensava que o caminho para o céu já estava assegurado e que para agir de acordo com a vontade de Deus bastava respirar.

— Olhe, lá está ele! – Hayato gritou enquanto apontava ansiosamente para frente.

Subiram a colina e olharam para o castelo de pedra aninhado na lateral da próxima colina.

A muralha estava desmoronada em diversos lugares e havia alguns homens trabalhando sem parar, substituindo as pedras. Ela pode ver que as paredes externas pareciam enegrecidas por um incêndio antigo.

O lago espalhava-se à direita do castelo, a água brilhando ao sol. Um dos braços serpenteava em torno da frente da torre, proporcionando uma barreira natural para o portão da frente. A ponte sobre ele, no entanto, estava partida ao meio. Um caminho temporário foi adaptado ao lado, que permitia passar um cavalo de cada vez.

Apesar do óbvio estado de abandono, a terra era bonita. Espalhadas por todo o vale à esquerda da torre, ovelhas pastavam, conduzidas por um homem mais velho ladeado por dois cachorros. Ocasionalmente, um dos cães corria para longe, trazendo o rebanho de volta para a fronteira imaginária. Então, retornava ao seu mestre e recebia um tapinha de aprovação na cabeça.

— O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou a Itachi.

Mas ele não respondeu. Uma profunda carranca tomou seu rosto e seus olhos escureceram. Sakura apertou as rédeas e estremeceu sob a intensidade de seu ódio. Sim, ódio. Não poderia haver outro termo para o que viu nos olhos de Itachi.

Itachi esporeou seu cavalo e ela automaticamente o seguiu. Cavalgaram colina abaixo com seus homens acompanhando protetoramente ao lado deles. Hayato estava tão inquieto na sela que ela teve que segurá-lo para não cair.

Quando chegaram ao caminho improvisado, Itachi parou para atendê-la.

— Irei primeiro. Você vem logo atrás de mim.

Ela assentiu. De qualquer maneira, não queria ser a primeira a entrar no castelo. De certa forma, foi mais assustador chegar ali do que no castelo de Sasori. Pelo menos, nas mãos de Sasori, ela tinha certeza de qual era seu destino.

Assim que atravessaram, um grande grito ecoou e Sakura levou um tempo para perceber que foi Itachi quem o emitiu. Olhou para vê-lo ainda montado, com o punho erguido no ar.

Todos ao redor dela, soldados – e havia centenas – ergueram suas espadas para alto e começaram a gritar, levantando e abaixando suas lâminas em celebração.

Um homem entrou no pátio correndo, seus cabelos negros iguais ao de Itachi, porém curtos, esvoaçavam com sua pressa.

— Papai! – Hayato gritou e desceu da sela antes que ela pudesse impedi-lo.

Ele tocou o chão correndo e Sakura olhou fascinada para o homem que imaginou ser o pai de Hayato. Seu estômago embrulhou-se e ela se controlou para que o pânico não tomasse conta dela outra vez.

O homem era enorme e se parecia muito com Itachi. Ela não sabia dizer por que, mas mesmo com tanta alegria em seu rosto quando tomou Hayato em seus braços, ele a assustava de uma maneira que Itachi não fez.

Os irmãos eram bem parecidos em musculatura e estatura. Ambos tinham cabelos escuros, porém um longo e o outro mais curto, o pai de Hayato.

— Estou muito feliz em vê-lo, rapaz. – seu pai murmurou.

Hayato agarrou-se ao lorde com os braços pequenos.

Sobre a cabeça de Hayato, seu olhar encontrou o de Sakura e seus olhos imediatamente se endureceram. Ele a olhou detalhadamente, deixando-a desconfortável com seu escrutínio.

Começou a descer de seu cavalo, porque se sentia um pouco boba, quando todos ao redor já haviam desmontado. Itachi correu até ela, suas mãos a alcançando para ajudá-la a descer.

— Calma, moça. – ele a acautelou. – Seus ferimentos estão melhores, mas ainda precisa se cuidar.

Itachi soou quase preocupado, mas quando olhou para ele, viu que ainda estava com a mesma expressão feroz. Irritada, Sakura fez uma careta. Ele piscou, surpreso, então a empurrou em direção ao lorde.

Uchiha Sasuke olhou muito mais ameaçador agora que Hayato estava longe de seus braços. Sakura recuou um passo apenas para colidir com a montanha que era Itachi.

Sasuke primeiro olhou para Itachi, ignorando-a como se ela fosse invisível.

— Tem meus agradecimentos por trazer meu filho para casa. Tinha toda confiança em você e Naruto.

Itachi limpou a garganta e empurrou Sakura para frente.

— Você tem que agradecer a esta moça pelo retorno de Hayato. Eu meramente forneci a escolta.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e estudou-a ainda mais. Para o espanto dela, seus olhos escuros, tinham um brilho estranho, quase como um céu sem estrelas. Quem poderia imaginar que os olhos dele eram tudo, menos intimidadores, quando ele e seu rosto estavam sombrios como nuvens de uma tempestade?

Espantada com a revelação, Sakura voltou-se abruptamente e olhou para Itachi. Ele piscou e então a observou como se ela fosse uma perfeita idiota;

— Seus olhos são negros, também. – ela murmurou.

A expressão de Itachi tornou-se preocupada.

— Tem certeza de que não sofreu um golpe na cabeça?

— Você vai olhar para mim. – Sasuke rugiu.

Ela pulou e voltou-se, novamente dando instintivamente um passo para trás, mais uma vez contra Itachi.

Ele murmurou um palavrão e se curvou, mas Sakura estava preocupada com Sasuke para dar atenção às maldições de Itachi.

Sua coragem e sua determinação a não sentir dor tinham acabado. Suas pernas tremiam, suas mãos tremiam, a dor espetava através de seu corpo, fazendo-a ofegar suavemente a cada respiração. O suor banhou sua testa, mas ela não se permitia recuar ainda mais.

O lorde estava zangado com ela e não sabia dizer por quê. Não deveria estar grato por ter salvado seu filho? Não que ela realmente tenha feito qualquer coisa heróica, mas ele sabia disso. O pátio inteiro estava em silêncio.

— Itachi? – ela murmurou, afastando o olhar do lorde.

— Sim, moça.

— Você me amparará se eu desmaiar? Acho que cair no chão não será bom para minhas lesões.

Para sua surpresa, ele a segurou pelos ombros, firmemente. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco e Itachi emitiu um estranho som. Estava rindo dela?

Sasuke avançou, com aquela carranca novamente. Será que ninguém sabia sorrir no clã Uchiha?

— Não, nós não sabemos. – Itachi disse divertido.

Ela percebeu tarde demais que pensou em voz alta e se preparou para a censura do lorde.

Sasuke parou a um passo dela, forçando-a a levantar o pescoço para olhar para ele. Era difícil ser corajosa quando estava imprensada entre dois guerreiros enormes, mas seu orgulho não permitiria que se jogasse aos seus pés e implorasse por misericórdia. Não, ela enfrentou Akasuna Sasori e sobreviveu. Este era maior e mais vil e provavelmente poderia esmagá-la como um inseto, mas ela não morreria como uma covarde.

— Você vai me dizer quem é, por que está vestindo as cores de Akasuna Sasori e, como diabos, meu filho ficou com você.

Ela balançou a cabeça, apoiada contra Itachi, apenas para ouvi-lo proferir outra maldição quando Sakura pisou em seu pé ao recuar, para depois se lembrar de seus votos de ser corajosa.

Sasuke franziu a testa ainda mais.

— Você vai me desafiar?

Havia uma nota de incredulidade em sua voz que ela acharia divertido se não estivesse tomada de dor e prestes a desmaiar.

Seu estômago fervia e ela rezou para não vomitar em suas botas. Não eram tão brilhantes como as de Sasori, mas ele ficaria ofendido de qualquer maneira.

— Não o estou desafiando, lorde. – ela disse em uma voz que a deixou orgulhosa.

— Então, explique o que quero saber. E faça isso agora. – acrescentou com uma voz mortalmente suave.

— Eu...

Sua voz estava engasgada e engoliu a náusea que subiu pela garganta.

Foi salva por Hayato que não podia ficar mais em silêncio. Ele correu, colocando-se entre ela e seu pai e passando o braço em torno de suas pernas, enterrando o rosto em seu abdômen contundido.

Um gemido escapou e Sakura abraçou Hayato, afastando-o de suas costelas. Ela teria deslizado para o chão se Itachi não a firmasse pelos braços.

Hayato olhou fixamente para seu pai, que parecia estar lutando contra o choque e a impaciência.

— Deixe-a em paz! – Hayato exclamou. – Ela está ferida e eu prometi que iria protegê-la, papai. Eu prometi. E um Uchiha nunca quebra sua palavra. Você me disse. - Sasuke olhou para o filho com espanto.

— O menino está certo, Sasuke. A mulher precisa urgentemente de uma cama e um banho quente.

Surpresa com o apoio de Itachi, mas mais agradecida do que ela poderia expressar, observou o lorde apenas para vê-lo olhar incrédulo para Itachi.

— Cama? Banho? Meu filho foi devolvido a mim por uma mulher vestindo as cores do homem que mais detesto nesta vida, e você me sugere para dar-lhe banho e cama?

O lorde parecia perigosamente prestes a explodir. Ela recuou e desta vez Itachi afastou-se para que Sakura pudesse por uma distância de Sasuke.

— Ela salvou a vida dele. – Itachi disse.

— Ela levou uma surra por mim. – Hayato gritou.

A expressão de Sasuke vacilou e olhou novamente para ela como se tentasse ver por si mesmo a extensão de seus ferimentos. Hayato e Itachi olharam esperançosos para ele.

Seus músculos incharam em seus braços e pescoço, e respirou várias vezes como se tentasse manter a paciência. Sakura sentiu pena dele. Se fosse seu filho, ela também exigiria todos os detalhes. E se fosse verdade – e Sasuke não tinha nenhum motivo para mentir – que Sasori era seu inimigo mortal, ela podia entender porque a olhava com tanta desconfiança e ódio. Sim entendia bem o seu dilema. Mas não significava que iria, de repente, cooperar.

Reunindo toda a coragem e orgulho, encarou o lorde.

— Salvei seu filho, lorde. Ficaria grata se me ajudasse. Não pedirei muito. Um cavalo e talvez alguma comida. Sairei de seu caminho e não serei mais um incômodo.

Sasuke não olhou para ela. Não, virou o rosto para o céu como se implorasse por paciência ou libertação. Talvez os dois.

— Um cavalo. Comida.

Ele disse as palavras ainda olhando para o céu. Então, lentamente baixou sua cabeça até que aqueles olhos negros a queimassem.

—Você não vai a lugar nenhum, moça.


	4. Chapter IV

**S** asuke olhou fixamente para a mulher diante dele e era tudo o que podia fazer para não sacudi-la até deixá-la sem sentidos. A pequena atrevida era audaciosa, ele tinha que reconhecer. Não sabia que tipo de controle tinha sobre seu filho, mas descobriria.

Até Itachi parecia enfeitiçado por ela. Embora pudesse entender isso, afinal a mulher era bela, ficou extremamente irritado com seu irmão defendendo-a dele.

Sakura ergueu seu queixo em desafio e a luz refletiu em seus olhos. Não eram apenas verdes, mas de uma tonalidade brilhante que lembrava o brilho de uma esmeralda exposta a luz do sol.

Seus cabelos rosados estavam sujos, mas os cachos rebeldes caiam até a cintura, uma cintura que ele podia medir com as mãos. Sim, suas mãos se encaixam muito bem na curva entre os quadris e os seios. E se deslizasse as mãos um pouco mais para cima, ele poderia segurar seus bem formados seios.

Ela era linda. E também um problema.

A dor que sentia não era mentira. Seus olhos estavam escuros e sombras os rodeavam. Ela tentava ser valente, mas era possível ver seu desconforto.

Seu interrogatório teria que esperar. Levantou a mão e apontou para uma das mulheres que estava por perto.

— Veja suas necessidades. – ele ordenou. – Dê-lhe o banho desejado. Peça a Shizune para preparar um prato de comida. E, pelo amor de Deus, dê-lhe outra roupa para vestir que não tenha as cores de Sasori.

Duas mulheres Uchiha correram e cada uma tomou um braço da mulher que ainda estava em pé ao lado de Itachi.

— Cuidado. – Itachi acautelou-as. – Seus ferimentos ainda lhe causam dor.

As mulheres afastaram as mãos e gesticularam para ela, apontando em direção do castelo. Ela olhou nervosamente ao redor sem nenhum desejo de entrar. Sasuke suspirou.

— Não estou ordenando sua morte, moça. Você pediu banho e comida. Está questionando minha hospitalidade, agora?

Sakura franziu o cenho e seus olhos se estreitaram quando olhou bruscamente para ele.

— Pedi um cavalo e comida. Não quero sua hospitalidade. Preferia que respeitasse os meus desejos o mais rápido possível.

— Não tenho cavalos sobrando e , alem disso, você não irá a lugar nenhum até que eu tenha ordenado. Se não quiser tomar banho, tenho certeza que as mulheres ficariam felizes em mostrar-lhe a cozinha e dar-lhe algo para comer.

Ele encolheu os ombros demonstrando que não se importava se ela tomasse banho ou não. Aquilo tinha sido ideia de Itachi, mas as mulheres não adoravam a ideia de se enfiar em uma banheira de água quente?

Ela franziu os lábios como se fosse discutir, mas evidentemente decidiu mudar de ideia.

— Gostaria de um banho.

— Então sugiro que você siga as mulheres até o andar de cima antes que eu mude de ideia.

Ela virou-se, murmurando baixinho algo que ele não entendeu. Seus olhos se estreitaram. A moça estava testando sua paciência.

Sasuke olhou em volta para seu único filho para vê-lo correndo atrás das mulheres.

— Hayato. – ele chamou.

Hayato voltou-se, com a expressão ansiosa por ter sido afastado da mulher.

— Venha cá, meu filho.

Depois de hesitar um momento, o menino aproximou-se de Sasuke, que o pegou em seus braços mais uma vez.

Seu coração disparou freneticamente com o alivio de ver o filho a salvo.

— Você me assustou muito, menino. Nunca mais faça isso com seu pai.

Hayato agarrou-se a Sasuke e enterrou o rosto no pescoço do pai.

— Não irei, papai. Prometo.

Sasuke segurou-o por um longo tempo, mais que o necessário, até que Hayato pediu para ser libertado. Ele não pensou em ver o filho novamente e se Itachi estivesse certo, devia agradecer a mulher por isso.

Ele olhou para o irmão, exigindo respostas. Itachi deu de ombros.

— Se está querendo respostas, está olhando para a pessoa errada. – fez um gesto impaciente para o menino. - Ele e a moça se recusaram a dizer qualquer coisa. O pirralho atrevido exigiu que eu a trouxesse para que você pudesse protegê-la.

Sasuke franziu a testa e olhou Hayato nos olhos.

—É verdade, filho?

Hayato parecia decididamente culpado, mas a determinação faiscou em seus olhos negros. Torceu os lábios e ficou tenso, esperando que Sasuke lançasse sobre ele um discurso inflamado.

— Dei minha palavra. – Hayato disse com obstinação. – Você disse que um Uchiha nunca quebra sua palavra.

Sasuke agitou a cabeça.

— Estou começando a lamentar por dizer as coisas que um Uchiha não faz. Venha, vamos nos sentar na sala para você me contar suas aventuras.

Sasuke lançou um olhar para Itachi, pedindo silenciosamente sua presença. Então, virou-se para Inari.

— Pegue seus homens e vá para o norte ao encontro de Naruto. Diga que Itachi encontrou Hayato. Retornem o mais depressa possível.

Inari curvou-se e saiu correndo, gritando ordens. Sasuke manteve Hayato preso pelos ombros enquanto se dirigiam ao salão. Entraram em meio a um coro de gritos e exclamações. Hayato foi abraçado por cada mulher que passava e ganhava dos homens do clã um tapinha nas costas.

Sasuke sentou-se à mesa e bateu levemente no banco ao lado. Hayato pulou para o lugar, enquanto Itachi sentava-se à mesa com eles.

— Agora me diga o que aconteceu. – Sasuke ordenou.

Hayato olhou para suas mãos, com os ombros inclinados.

— Hayato. – Sasuke disse suavemente. – O que mais eu disse que os Uchihas sempre fazem?

— Dizem a verdade. – Hayato respondeu a contragosto.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Realmente. Agora comece sua história.

Hayato suspirou dramaticamente antes de dizer.

— Escapei para encontrar tio Itachi. Pensei em esperá-lo na fronteira e surpreendê-lo quando chegasse a casa.

Itachi olhou através da mesa para Hayato, mas Sasuke ergueu a mão.

— Deixe ele continuar.

— Devo ter ido longe demais. Um dos soldados Juugo me disse que me levaria ao seu lorde para pedir resgate.

Ele virou os olhos suplicantes para Sasuke.

— Não podia deixá-los fazer isso,papai. Seria uma vergonha para você e nosso clã não podia pagar por um resgate. Então escapei e me escondi na carreta de um comerciante ambulante.

Sasuke ficou tenso de raiva pelo soldado Juugo e seu coração se apertou ao ouvir o orgulho na voz de seu filho.

—Você nunca poderia me envergonhar, Hayato. – Sasuke disse calmamente. – Agora, termine sua história. O que aconteceu a seguir?

— O comerciante me descobriu depois de um dia e me expulsou. Não sabia onde estava. Tentei roubar um cavalo de homens que estavam acampando, mas me pegaram. Sa..., quero dizer, ela me salvou.

— Quem salvou você? – Sasuke perguntou.

— Ela me salvou.

— Quem é ela? – Sasuke voltou a perguntar, engolindo sua impaciência.

Hayato se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

— Não posso dizer. Eu prometi.

Sasuke e Itachi trocaram olhares frustrados e Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha, como seu dissesse "eu disse".

— Tudo bem, Hayato, o que exatamente prometeu?

— Que não contaria a você quem é ela. Sinto muito, papai.

— Entendo. O que mais você prometeu?

Hayato pareceu confuso por um momento e, atrás da mesa, Itachi sorriu quando compreendeu a direção que Sasuke seguia.

— Só prometi que não ia dizer o nome dela.

Sasuke sufocou um sorriso.

— Tudo bem, então continue sua história. A senhora o salvou. Como ela fez isso? Estava acampando com os homens dos quais tentou roubar o cavalo? Eles a estavam escoltando a algum lugar?

Hayato enrugou a testa como se lutasse para descobrir como divulgar informações sem quebrar sua promessa.

— Eu não vou perguntar o nome dela. – Sasuke disse solenemente.

Parecendo aliviado, Hayato apertou os lábios e então disse.

— Os homens a levaram de uma abadia. Ela não queria ir com eles. Vi quando a trouxeram para o acampamento.

— Por Deus, ela é uma freira? – Sasuke exclamou.

Itachi agitou sua cabeça.

— Se aquela mulher é uma freira, então eu sou um monge.

— Você pode casar-se com uma freira? - Hayato perguntou.

— Por que está me perguntando isso? – Sasuke exigiu.

— Akasuna Sasori quis casar com ela. Se ela for uma freira, ele não pode, não é?

Sasuke endireitou-se e lançou a Itachi um olhar feroz. Então voltou-se para Hayato, tentando manter sua reação tranqüila de forma que não assustasse seu filho.

— Os homens de quem tentou roubar o cavalo... Eles eram soldados de Sasori? Eram as pessoas que tomaram a mulher da abadia?

Hayato solenemente movimentou a cabeça.

— Eles nos levaram para Lorde Sasori. Ele tentou se casar... com ela. Mas ela recusou. Quando o fez, ele bateu nela.

Lágrimas molharam seus olhos e Hayato adotou uma expressão feroz.

Novamente, Sasuke olhou Itachi observando a reação do seur irmão com a notícia. Quem podia ser esta mulher para Akasuna Sasori tirá-la de uma abadia? Ela era uma herdeira escondida?

— O que aconteceu depois dele bater na moça? - Sasuke retomou.

Hayato passou uma mão em seu rosto, deixando uma trilha de sujeira acima de sua bochecha.

— Quando ela voltou para o quarto, mal podia ficar em pé. Tive que ajudá-la a subir na cama. Mais tarde uma mulher nos despertou e disse que o lorde estava dormindo bêbado e que ele planejou matar-me se ela não fizesse o que ele queria. Disse que nós tínhamos que escapar antes dele despertar. A senhora tinha medo, mas prometeu que me protegeria. E então, prometi que a traria aqui para você cuidar dela. Você não deixará Sasori casar-se com ela, não é, papai? Você não o deixará machucá-la novamente?

Ele olhou ansiosamente para Sasuke, muito sério. Parecia mais velho que seus oito anos naquele momento, como se assumisse uma grande responsabilidade, uma muito grande para sua idade, mas que estava determinado a realizar.

— Não, filho. Não permitirei que Sasori faça mal a moça.

O alívio inundou expressão de Hayato e de repente ele pareceu extremamente cansado. Balançou-se em sua cadeira e aconchegou-se no braço de Sasuke.

Por um momento longo, Sasuke olhou fixamente para a cabeça do seu filho, resistindo ao desejo de correr seus dedos por ela. Sasuke não podia ajudar, mas sentia uma onda de orgulho pelo modo como Hayato lutou pela mulher que o salvou. De acordo com Itachi, Hayato intimou Itachi e seus homens para trazê-la para os Uchihas. E agora estava enfrentando o pai para manter uma promessa.

—Ele está dormindo. - Itachi murmurou.

Sasuke cuidadosamente passou as mãos sobre a cabeça de seu filho e o segurou solidamente contra seu peito.

— Quem é esta mulher, Itachi? Por que estava com Sasori?

Itachi deu um suspiro frustrado.

— Gostaria de poder dizer. A moça não falou nenhuma palavra o tempo que esteve conosco. Ela e Hayato ficaram tão mudos quanto dois monges que fizeram votos de silêncio. Tudo que sei é que quando a encontrei, estava muito ferida. Nunca vi uma moça tão maltratada como ela. Virou meu estômago, Sasuke. Não existe nenhuma desculpa para um homem tratar uma mulher como ele fez. E ainda, mesmo ferida, enfrentou a mim e meus homens quando achou que éramos uma ameaça para Hayato.

— Ela não disse nada o tempo inteiro que esteve com você? Nenhum deslize? Pense, Itachi. Ela deve ter dito algo. Simplesmente não é da natureza de uma mulher ficar muda por longos períodos.

Itachi grunhiu.

— Alguém devia dizer isso a ela. Estou dizendo, Sasuke, ela não disse nada. Olhou fixamente para mim como eu fosse algum tipo de sapo. Pior, ela fez Hayato agir como se eu fosse o inimigo. Os dois sussurraram como conspiradores e olharam para mim quando ousei intervir.

Sasuke fez uma carranca e bateu os dedos na madeira sólida da mesa.

— Por que Sasori quis casar-se com ela? Além disso, o que uma mulher de nossa província estava fazendo em uma abadia nas Terras Baixas? Os nossos guardam suas filhas como ouro. Eu não posso me imaginar enviando uma filha para longe, em uma abadia.

— A menos que a moça estivesse sendo castigada. - Itachi assinalou. - Talvez ela tivesse sido pega por uma indiscrição. Mais de uma moça foi cortejada entre os arbustos fora da santidade de casamento.

— Ou talvez uma megera com um pai desesperado. - Sasuke murmurou, quando se lembrou de quão difícil e obstinada ela havia sido momentos antes.

Nisso ele podia acreditar. Mas ela teria que ter cometido um pecado muito grave para um pai enviá-la para longe.

Itachi riu.

— Ela é bem espirituosa. Mas protegeu Hayato. Colocou seu corpo entre ele e outros homens mais de uma vez e sofreu por isto.

Sasuke ponderou por um momento longo. Então olhou para Itachi novamente.

— Você viu estes ferimentos?

Itachi movimentou a cabeça.

— Sim, Sasuke, o bastardo a chutou. Existiam impressões de uma bota nas costas dela.

Sasuke amaldiçoou e sua voz ecoou por todo o salão.

— Gostaria de saber qual é a sua ligação com Sasori. E por que ele a quer tanto a ponto de seqüestrá-la de uma abadia e agredi-la por se recusar a casar-se com ele. Por que então pensaria em usar meu filho para influenciá-la?

— E teria funcionado. - Itachi disse em uma voz apavorada. - A moça estava muito protetora com Hayato. Se Sasori o ameaçou, ela teria consentido. Tenho certeza disto.

— E isso representa um problema para mim. - Sasuke disse taciturno. - Sasori a quer. Meu filho quer que eu a proteja. A moça só quer ir embora. E ainda existe o mistério de quem ela é.

— Se Sasori descobrir seu paradeiro, ele virá buscá-la. - Itachi advertiu.

Sasuke movimentou a cabeça.

— Então ele virá.

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar e se levantaram. Itachi acenou com a aceitação da declaração silenciosa de Sasuke. Se Sasori queria uma briga, os Uchihas estariam mais do que dispostos a dar-lhe.

— E a moça? - Itachi finalmente perguntou.

— Decidirei assim que ouvir a história inteira dela. - Sasuke disse.

Sasuke podia ser um homem razoável, e uma vez que a moça percebesse isso, cooperaria.


	5. Chapter V

**S** akura despertou sabendo que não estava sozinha no quarto minúsculo onde dormiu. Sua nuca arrepiou-se e cuidadosamente abriu um olho para ver Uchiha Sasuke de pé na entrada.

A luz do sol entrava pela janela, penetrando pelas frestas das cortinas. A luz de alguma maneira o fez mais ameaçador como se estivesse envolto pela escuridão. Na luz, ela podia ver o quanto ele era grande. Era um retrato ameaçador, emoldurado pela porta onde estava.

— Perdoe-me a intrusão. - Sasuke disse em uma voz áspera. — Estava tentando localizar meu filho.

Foi então que seguiu o olhar dele e viu alguém ao lado dela. Hayato deve ter vindo para sua cama durante a noite. Estava firmemente aconchegado ao seu lado, as cobertas apertadas contra seu pescoço.

— Sinto muito. Eu não sabia… - ela começou.

— Ele também se enfiou na minha cama ontem à noite, estou certo que você não percebeu. - ele secamente disse. – Aparentemente, veio para cá durante a noite.

Sakura começou a se mover, mas Sasuke levantou uma mão.

— Não, não o desperte. Você precisa descansar. Pedirei a Shizune um desjejum para você.

— Obrigada.

Sakura olhou fixamente para ele, insegura do que fazer com sua generosidade súbita. Ontem ele tem sido tão feroz, sua carranca tinha sido suficiente assustar um guerreiro feroz. Depois de um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, Sasuke saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Sakura franziu o cenho. Não acreditava em tal mudança. Então olhou para o menino dormindo próximo a ela. Suavemente, tocou em seus cabelos, maravilhada com os fios negros que caiam sobre sua testa, mas um pouco e ficaria como o de seu pai.

Talvez o lorde tenha se acalmado ao ver seu filho seguro. Talvez estivesse grato e arrependido por sua grosseria.

A esperança tomou seu peito. Ele poderia estar mais receptivo e ajudá-la com transporte e alimentos. Não tinha nenhuma ideia para onde fugir, mas sabendo que Lorde Sasori parecia ser inimigo jurado de Uchiha Sasuke, não era uma boa idéia permanecer lá.

A tristeza tomou conta de seu coração e ela abraçou Hayato. A abadia, que foi sua casa por tanto tempo, e a presença confortante das irmãs, não estavam mais disponíveis para ela. Estava sem uma casa e um porto seguro.

Fechando seus olhos, sussurrou uma fervorosa oração por misericórdia e proteção de Deus. Seguramente, Ele a ajudaria na necessidade.

Quando acordou, Hayato havia desaparecido de sua cama. Ela esticou e dobrou seus dedos do pé, e imediatamente estremeceu quando a dor serpenteou por seu corpo. Nem um banho quente e uma cama confortável a libertaram de seu desconforto. Ainda assim, podia se mover consideravelmente melhor que na véspera e estava certamente bem o suficiente para montar sozinha um cavalo.

Jogando de lado as mantas, ela colocou seus pés no chão de pedra e encolheu-se com o frio. Levantou-se e foi para a janela abrir as cortinas e permitir que a luz do sol entrasse.

Os raios deslizaram sobre ela como âmbar líquido. Fechou seus olhos e virou seu rosto para o sol, ávida por calor.

Era um dia bonito como só um dia de primavera nas Terras altas podia ser. Olhou ao longo das encostas, desfrutando do conforto de ver uma casa pela primeira vez que em muitos anos. O Castelo Haruno. Um dia, olharia seu legado – o legado de seu filho. A única parte de seu pai que ela teve.

Apertou as mãos.

— Eu não falharei. - sussurrou.

Sem querer desperdiçar mais tempo naquele quarto, cobriu-se com o vestido simples na cor negra que uma das mulheres deixou para ela. O decote era bordado de branco, nas costas um símbolo nas cores vermelha e branca, como um leque, estava bordado com cuidado, o que ela presumiu ser o brasão dos Uchiha. Contente por estar vestindo algo diferente que as cores de Akasuna Sasori, apressou-se em direção à porta.

Quando se aproximou do andar inferior, hesitou, sentindo-se de repente insegura. Sakura foi salva de fazer uma entrada desajeitada no salão quando uma das mulheres Uchiha a viu. A mulher sorriu e se apressou a saudá-la.

— Boa tarde. Está se sentindo melhor hoje?

Sakura estremeceu.

— É tarde? Não quis dormir o dia inteiro.

— Você precisava descansar. Meu nome é Kurenai, a propósito. Qual é o seu?

Sakura corou, sentindo-se de repente uma tola. Perguntou-se se devia inventar um nome, mas odiou a idéia de ter que mentir.

— Não posso dizer. – ela murmurou.

Kurenai arqueou as sobrancelhas rapidamente, mas para sua sorte, não perguntou mais nada. Então, colocou seu braço no de Mairin.

— Pois bem, Senhora. Vou levá-la à cozinha antes que Shizune dê sua refeição aos cães.

Sentindo-se aliviada porque Kurenai não a pressionou, deixou que a mulher a levasse para a cozinha, onde uma mulher mais velha estava acendendo o fogo do fogão. Sakura esperava encontrar uma mulher corpulenta, por isso não teve certeza de quem era. As mulheres encarregadas das cozinhas não deviam ser robustas?

Shizune era muito magra, seus cabelos negros curtos na altura da nuca. Fios estavam um pouco bagunçados, caindo em seu rosto, dando a mulher um ar selvagem. Ela olhou demoradamente para Sakura, desconfiada.

— Já era tempo de se levantar, moça. Ninguém aqui fica deitado por tanto tempo, a menos que esteja morrendo. Não acho que você não esteja morrendo,porque está aqui na minha frente sã e forte. Não faça disso um hábito, pois não vou guardar sua comida novamente.

Surpresa, o primeiro instinto de Sakura foi rir, mas não queria ofender a mulher. Em vez disso, dobrou as mãos solenemente na frente da mulher e prometeu que nunca mais faria isso novamente. Uma promessa que cumpriria, pois não planejava passar outra noite no castelo.

— Sente-se, então. Há um banquinho no canto. Você pode tomar sua refeição lá. Não há nenhum sentindo em arrumar a mesa da sala apenas para uma pessoa.

Sakura humildemente obedeceu e logo ocupou a vasilha com comida. Shizune e Kurenai observavam enquanto comia e Sakura podia ouvi-las sussurrando quando achavam que não estava olhando.

— Não vai dizer seu nome, moça? – Shizune exclamou com voz alta.

Ela voltou-se em direção a Sakura e articulou um "hmmph".

— Quando as pessoas não dizem seu nome, é porque tem algo a esconder. Quem você é, moça? Não pense que nosso lorde não descobrirá. Ele é muito correto para aceitar tal absurdo vindo de uma mulher como você.

— Então discutirei esse assunto com seu lorde, e apenas com ele. – Sakura disse com firmeza.

Shizune revirou os olhos e retomou seu trabalho no fogo.

— Você pode me levar até ele? – Sakura perguntou a Kurenai enquanto se levantava do banquinho. – Preciso falar-lhe, imediatamente.

— É claro, senhora. – Kurenai respondeu com sua voz doce. – Eu tenho ordens de levá-la até ele assim que terminasse de comer.

Sakura sentia náuseas, a comida se revirava em seu estômago, como cerveja azeda.

— Você está nervosa? – Kurenai perguntou enquanto desciam os degraus da torre. — Fique calma. O lorde parece ser rude e pode ser severo quando contrariado, mas é justo e imparcial com nosso clã.

Mas Sakura não era parte do clã Uchiha o que significava que as políticas sobre o justo e imparcial não se aplicavam a ela. Mas protegeu seu filho e estava claro que ele amava seu filho. Sakura pensava nisso a medida em que chegava ao pátio.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver tantos homens treinando. O choque de espadas e escudos quase a ensurdeceu. A luz do sol refletia no metal e a fez piscar. Tentou focar seus olhos longe dos reflexos que dançavam no ar. Quando percebeu o que estava vendo, ofegou.

Sua mão escorregou para seu peito e a visão ficou confusa. De repente, percebeu que parou de respirar. Inspirou profundamente, mas isso não a ajudou.

O lorde estava lutando com outro soldado usando apenas suas botas e suas calças. Seu tórax nu cintilava com o brilho de suor e um filete de sangue deslizava por sua pele pálida.

Oh, céus de misericórdia.

Ela assistia fascinada, incapaz de desviar o olhar, não importando que fosse um pecado cobiçá-lo daquela forma.

O lorde tinha ombros largos. Seu enorme peito ostentava várias cicatrizes. Um homem não chegava à sua idade sem adquirir cicatrizes de batalha. Eram as marcas de honra de um guerreiro. Um homem sem elas era considerado fraco, sem coragem.

Os sua franja estava grudada na testa pelo suor, quando girava para atacar o oponente os fios rebeldes da parte de trás de sua cabeça balançavam. Seus músculos eram rígidos e flexionavam-se enquanto ele balançava a pesada espada no ar. Seu oponente protegia-se com o escudo, mas não era capaz de escapar dos golpes.

O homem mais jovem foi desarmado, sua espada caindo com um estrondo no chão. Ele teve presença de espírito para proteger-se com o escudo e ficar ali parado, ofegante.

O lorde franziu a testa, mas estendeu a mão para ajudar o soldado mais novo.

— Você durou mais tempo desta vez, Konohamaru, mas ainda está permitindo que suas emoções o controlem. Se não aprender, será um alvo fácil nas batalhas.

Konohamaru fez uma careta como se não apreciasse muito a crítica do lorde. Ignorou a mão estendida e se pôs de pé, com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Foi então que o lorde olhou para cima e viu Sakura com Kurenai. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela sentiu o peso daquele olhar.

Ele fez um sinal para que Itachi jogasse a túnica. Vestiu-a às pressas, puxando-a sobre o peito nu e fez um sinal para Sakura se aproximar.

Sentindo-se estranhamente desapontada por ele ter vestido a túnica, ela se aproximou arrastando os pés no chão. Que bobagem. Era uma mulher adulta e agia como uma criança na frente daquele homem.

— Venha caminhar comigo. Temos muito a discutir.

Ela engoliu em seco e deu uma olhada para Kurenai, que fez uma reverência na frente do lorde e saiu pelo mesmo caminho que vieram.

— Venha. –ele disse novamente, num lampejo de sorriso. – Não irei mordê-la.

O rasgo de humor a pegou de surpresa e ela sorriu, completamente inconsciente de seu efeito sobre os homens que viam tal cena.

— Muito bem, lorde. Já que me convidou, eu assumo o risco de acompanhá-lo.

Saíram do pátio e tomaram um caminho pela encosta que dava para o lago. Lá em cima, o lorde parou e olhou para as águas.

— Meu filho diz que tenho muito que lhe agradecer.

Sakura cruzou as mãos na frente e juntou um pouco do tecido do vestido entre os dedos.

— Ele é um bom menino. Ajudou-me tanto quanto eu o ajudei.

O lorde assentiu.

— Foi o que ele me disse. E trouxe você para mim.

Sakura não gostou da maneira como ele disse isso. Havia muita posse em sua voz.

—Lorde, devo partir hoje. Se não puder me arrumar um cavalo, eu entendo. Seguirei a pé, embora gostaria de receber uma escolta até a fronteira.

Sasuke voltou-se para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— A pé? Você não deve fazer isso. Seria seqüestrada por alguém assim que saísse de minhas terras.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Não, se eu me cuidar.

— Com o mesmo cuidado que teve quando foi seqüestrada pelos homens de Sasori?

O calor subiu pelo rosto de Sakura.

— Isso foi diferente. Eu não estava esperando...

Faíscas divertidas brilharam nos olhos dele.

—Alguém espera ser raptado?

— Sim. – ela sussurrou.

— Diga-me uma coisa, moça. Você parece acreditar nas promessas feitas. Aposto como espera que as pessoas sejam fieis à sua palavra?

— Oh, sim. – ela disse, com fervor.

— E assim fez meu filho prometer, não é mesmo?

Ela olhou para baixo.

— Sim, eu fiz.

— E espera que ele cumpra a promessa, não é?

Sakura se contorceu desconfortavelmente, mas acenou com a cabeça cheia de culpa.

— Como vê, Hayato também me fez prometer algo.

— O que? – ela perguntou.

— Proteger você.

— Oh...

Ela não soube o que dizer. De alguma maneira acabou caindo em uma armadilha. Sabia disso.

— Eu diria que é difícil proteger uma mulher se ela sair correndo por todas as Terras Altas, você não acha?

Sakura fez uma careta, infeliz com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

— Eu posso libertá-lo de sua promessa. – ela declarou.

Ele balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso erguendo-se nos cantos de sua boca. Chocada, ela olhou paralisada como o gesto mudou suas feições.

Sasuke era muito bonito. Realmente belo. E parecia ser mais jovem, não tão endurecido. Por ter visto as cicatrizes, ela sabia que era tudo, menos suave. Não, ele era um guerreiro. Não havia como dizer quantos homens matou em batalha. Ora, ele provavelmente poderia tirar o pescoço de alguém com uma mão. Talvez o dela.

— Só Hayato pode me libertar desta promessa. Como tenho certeza de que ele lhe disse, um Uchiha sempre mantém sua palavra.

Melancolicamente, lembrou-se de Hayato dizendo exatamente isso. Também se lembrou da promessa que fez a ela, que seu pai iria protegê-la.

— Você está dizendo que não posso partir? – ela sussurrou.

Sasuke pareceu considerar sua pergunta por um momento, sem nunca afastar o olhar dela.

— Seu soubesse que tem um lugar seguro para ir, é claro que permitirei que parta. Para sua família, talvez?

Ela não ia mentir e dizer que não tinha família. Então permaneceu em silêncio.

O lorde suspirou.

— Diga-me seu nome, moça. Diga-me por que Sasori quis tanto se casar com você. Prometi a Hayato protegê-la, e quero, mas não posso fazê-lo, a menos que tenha todos os fatos.

Oh, Deus, ele ficaria furioso de novo quando ela se recusasse a obedecer a sua ordem. Esteve a ponto de estrangulá-la no dia anterior. A noite de sono não aplacou sua ira, não importando o quão paciente ele parecia estar naquele momento.

Em vez de desafiá-lo como fez no dia anterior, ela permaneceu muda, apertando as mãos na sua frente.

— Veja, logo eu descobrirei. Seria melhor se você simplesmente dissesse o que quero saber agora. Não gosto de ficar esperando. Não sou um homem paciente. Principalmente quando sou desafiado por aqueles que estão sob meu comando.

—Não estou sob seu comando. – ela deixou escapar antes que pudesse pensar melhor.

— Desde o momento em que entrou em minhas terras você está sob meu comando. E prometi ao meu filho colocá-la sob minha proteção. Você me obedecerá.

Sakura ergueu o queixo, olhando direto para aqueles penetrantes olhos negros.

— Sobrevivi nas mãos de Sasori. Sobreviverei a você. Não pode me fazer dizer qualquer coisa. Bata em mim se quiser, mas eu não direi nada a você.

A indignação faiscou nos olhos de Sasuke e sua boca se abriu.

— Acha que eu bateria em você? Acha que eu a trataria da mesma maneira que Sasori?

A fúria em sua voz a fez dar um passo para trás. Sakura o ofendeu e a raiva tomava conta do lorde. Ele quase rosnou sua resposta para ela.

— Não tive a intenção de insultá-lo. Nem sei o tipo de homem você é. Mal o conheço e tem que admitir que nossos encontros não são nada amigáveis.

O lorde voltou-se, sua mão passando por seus cabelos. Sakura não saberia dizer se ele estava frustrado ou se segurando para não apertar os dedos no pescoço dela. Quando ele se virou, seus olhos brilhavam com um propósito. Sasuke avançou, se aproximando dela. Sakura rapidamente deu um passo para trás, mas ele pairou sobre ela cheio de indignação.

— Nunca, nunca tratei homem ou mulher da maneira como Sasori a tratou. Os cães são tratados com mais consideração. Nunca cometa o engano de comparar-me com ele.

— S-sim, lorde.

Ele levantou a mão e tudo o que ela poderia fazer era não vacilar. Como estava impassível, não demonstrou medo de que ele batesse nela. Em vez disso, Sasuke tocou um fio de seu cabelo que caia pelo rosto.

— Ninguém vai machucá-la aqui. Confie em mim.

— Não pode obrigar ninguém a confiar em você.

— Sim, posso. E você terá até amanhã para decidir se confia suficientemente em mim para dizer o quero saber. Sou o lorde e você me obedecerá como todos aqui me obedecem. Estamos entendidos?

— Isso... Isso é ridículo. – ela disse, esquecendo seu medo de irritá-lo ainda mais. – Essa é a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi.

Sakura virou-lhe as costas, dizendo sem palavras o que achava de suas ordens. Quando ela se afastou,não pôde ver o sorriso divertido que se desenhou no rosto de Sasuke.


	6. Chapter VI

**S** akura passou a tarde estudando as defesas do castelo e procurando uma rota de fuga, já que o lorde não lhe dera nenhuma escolha. Enquanto observava o que acontecia ao seu redor, considerou para onde ela viajaria.

Sasori vasculharia as outras abadias. Então, era uma escolha óbvia. A família de sua mãe vivia nas ilhas ocidentais, mas ela abandonou seu clã quando se tornou amante do rei. E, sinceramente, Sakura não podia contar com eles ao saberem de sua herança. Ela se encontraria casada com o primeiro homem que descobrisse.

Precisava de tempo. Tempo para considerar o melhor caminho.

A madre Senjuu estava estudando com Sakura uma lista de possíveis candidatos para casamento. Sakura não queria um guerreiro, mas reconheceu a necessidade de ter um como seu marido. A partir do momento em que reivindicasse seu legado, seu marido teria que passar o resto de sua vida defendendo-o de gananciosos homens sedentos de poder.

Entretanto, não era assim que o mundo girava? Só os fortes sobreviviam. Os fracos pereciam.

Ela franziu o cenho. Não, isso não era verdade. Deus protege os mais fracos. Talvez seja por isso que ele criou os guerreiros, para proteger as mulheres e as crianças. O que significava que Akasuna Sasori só poderia ser o diabo.

Com um suspiro, colocou as mãos no chão aquecido pelo sol, com a intenção de levantar-se e voltar para o quarto. Antes que pudesse fazê-lo, viu Hayato subindo a encosta, acenando para ela.

Sakura sentou-se novamente no chão e esperou ele se aproximar. Um sorriso estampava-se no rosto do menino quando sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Você está se sentindo bem hoje? – ele perguntou educadamente.

— Estou melhor.

Ele se aconchegou ao seu lado.

— Fico feliz. Você falou com papai?

Sakura suspirou.

— Sim.

Hayato sorriu para Mairin.

— Eu disse que ele ia cuidar de tudo.

— É verdade, você disso isso. – ela murmurou.

— Então, você vai ficar?

A expressão esperançosa no rosto dele fez o coração de Sakura derreter. Ela o envolveu em seus braços e o apertou.

— Não posso ficar, Hayato. Você deve saber. Há outros homens além de Akasuna que me raptariam, se souberem que eu sou.

Hayato olhou para ela.

— Por quê?

— É complicado. – ela murmurou. – Gostaria que fosse diferente, mas a madre Senjuu sempre me disse que precisamos fazer o melhor com o que temos.

— Quando você partirá e para onde irá? Eu a verei de novo?

Sakura precisava ter cautela. Não poderia fazer Hayato correr até seu pai e dar a notícia de sua partida.

— Eu não sei, ainda. Estou planejando.

Ele virou o queixo para cima para olhar nos olhos dela.

—Você vai me dizer antes de partir, para que eu possa dizer adeus?

O coração de Sakura doía com a idéia de deixar o menino de quem aprendera a gostar nos últimos dias. Mas não iria mentir.

— Não posso prometer, Hayato. Talvez devêssemos dizer o nosso adeus agora para termos certeza de dizermos tudo o que queremos dizer.

Ele se levantou e arremessou os braços ao seu redor, quase a derrubando no chão.

— Eu te amo. Não quero que você vá.

Sakura o abraçou e pressionou um beijo em sua cabeça.

— Eu também amo você, querido. Vou mantê-lo sempre perto de meu coração.

— Promete?

Ela sorriu.

— Isso eu posso prometer.

— Será que você pode se sentar ao meu lado no jantar desta noite?

Como ela não planejava partir até que todos estivessem deitados, o pedido do menino lhe pareceu razoável. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e Hayato sorriu para ela.

Sakura e Hayato ouviram um grito ecoando do pátio. Ela se virou na direção do barulho para ver uma procissão de soldados montados em cavalos e marchando sobre a ponte do castelo.

Hayato soltou-se dela e correu vários metros antes de parar.

—É tio Naruto! Ele está de volta!

— Então é claro que você deve ir cumprimentá-lo. – Sakura disse com um sorriso.

Ele correu de volta para ela e segurou-lhe uma das mãos, tentando puxá-la.

— Você também vem!

Sakura balançou a cabeça e puxou a mão.

— Ficarei aqui. Vá em frente. Logo me juntarei a você.

A última coisa que precisava era conhecer outro irmão Uchiha. Ela estremeceu. Provavelmente era tão irritante quanto Sasuke e Itachi.

Sasuke chegou para cumprimentar Naruto assim que este desceu do cavalo e caminhou em direção ao irmão mais velho.

— É verdade? Hayato voltou? – Naruto perguntava.

— Sim, é verdade. Itachi o trouxe para casa ontem.

— Bem, e onde está o pirralho?

Sasuke sorriu quando Hayato chegou ao pátio gritando "tio Naruto" a plenos pulmões. Naruto ficou branco e cambaleou para trás antes de segurar o menino que se atirou em seus braços.

— Deus seja louvado. – Naruto ofegava. – Você está vivo.

Naruto jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do tio.

— Sinto muito, tio Naruto. Não queria assustá-lo. Mas não se preocupe. Sakura cuidou muito bem de mim.

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ao lado dele, Itachi também notou o deslize de Hayato. Naruto fez uma careta e olhou para Sasuke.

— Quem diabos é Sakura?

Hayato ficou rígido nos braços de Naruto. Lutou até que o tio o colocasse de volta no chão. Então, virou-se para Sasuke, com tormento em seu olhar.

— Oh, não, papai. Eu quebrei minha promessa. Quebrei!

Sasuke chegou perto de seu filho e o apertou seus ombros para confortá-lo.

— Foi sem querer, meu filho. Se isso o fizer sentir-se melhor, peço para Itachi e Naruto esquecerem imediatamente.

— E você, papai? – Hayato perguntou ansiosamente. — Também vai esquecer?

Sasuke abafou uma risada e depois olhou para seus irmãos.

— Faremos um esforço para esquecermos.

— Será que alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Naruto perguntou. – É alguma coisa a ver com a mulher estranha que está sentada na colina?

Sasuke seguiu o olhar de Naruto e viu Sakura sentada na colina ao lado do castelo. Naruto notou imediatamente que havia uma estranha na fortaleza. Sempre foi extremamente cauteloso sobre quem tinha acesso às terras. Uma lição aprendida da maneira mais difícil.

— Ela não vai ficar. – Hayato disse, infeliz.

Sasuke virou-se bruscamente na direção do filho.

— Por que você diz isso?

— Ela disse que não podia.

— Sasuke? Vou ter que lhe bater para conseguir essa informação? – Naruto perguntou.

Sasuke ergueu a mão para silenciar Naruto.

— Ela disse qualquer outra coisa, Hayato?

Hayato franziu a testa e abriu a boca, mas depois a fechou de novo.

— Já quebrei minha promessa. – ele murmurou. – Não deveria dizer mais nada.

Sasuke suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Toda essa confusão foi suficiente para dar-lhe uma enorme dor de cabeça. Deus o salvasse das mulheres teimosas e reticentes. Pior, ganhou o coração de seu filho, agora não poderia partir tão rápido. Sasuke franziu o cenho. Não era que quisesse que ela ficasse. Não queria Hayato magoado. Mas também não queria uma mulher difícil ou os problemas que ela trouxe.

— Por que você não vai na frente? Tenho algumas coisas que preciso discutir com Naruto e Itachi.

Em vez de ficar ofendido, os olhos do menino brilharam. Ele correu direto para onde Sakura estava sentada.

— Sakura? Quem diabos é Sakura e o que ela tem a ver com Hayato? Além disso, o que ela está fazendo aqui?

Sasuke apontou o dedo para Itachi.

— Ele a trouxe.

Como esperado, Itachi imediatamente negou sua participação na confusão toda. Naruto estava perto de perder a paciência, não que tivesse muita, por isso Sasuke disse-lhe tudo o que sabia. Itachi preencheu com algumas informações e quando terminaram, Naruto olhou para Sasuke com descrença.

— Ela não lhe contou nada? E você permitiu?

Sasuke suspirou.

— O que você quer que eu faça? Bater nela como Sasori fez? Dei-lhe até amanha para decidir se confia em mim.

— E o que fará se ela se recusar? – Itachi sorriu.

— Ela não irá recusar.

— O importante é que temos Hayato de volta. – disse Naruto. – O que a mulher faz ou diz é irrelevante. Se Sasori procurar briga, ficarei muito feliz em dar-lhe uma e enviar a mulher de volta.

— Vamos, está escurecendo e Shizune nos espera para o jantar. Ela não gosta de servir uma refeição fria, vocês sabem. – Sasuke disse. – Deixem o assunto de Sakura comigo. Os dois não precisam se preocupar.

— Como se quiséssemos. – Naruto murmurou.


	7. Chapter VII

**S** akura puxou o xale para mais perto de seu corpo e andou por cima do muro em ruínas. Escolheu o caminho mais próximo do lago porque havia poucos guardas ali naquele lado. Afinal, um inimigo dificilmente atacaria vindo das águas.

O ar da primavera estava frio e, de repente, a decisão de deixar o calor de seu pequeno quarto não pareceu tão maravilhosa.

A refeição da noite foi um evento estressante. Deu uma olhada no irmão mais novo do lorde e pensou melhor na sua promessa de se sentar ao lado de Hayato na mesa. Ele fez uma careta para ela. Já havia enfrentado as carrancas dos outros irmãos Uchiha, mas havia uma escuridão em Naruto que a enervou.

Ela deu uma desculpa sobre não se sentir bem e correu para seu quarto. Sem se intimidar com sua partida, Hayato trouxe um prato de alimentos até sua porta e os dois sentaram de pernas cruzadas em frente ao fogo para comer. Depois disso, Sakura alegou cansaço e pediu a Hayato que fosse para seu quarto. E esperou. Durante horas, ouviu os sons do castelo diminuirem. Quando teve certeza de que todos estavam deitados, sorrateiramente desceu as escadas e saiu pelo caminho que dava para o lago.

Sua respiração ficou mais calma quando entrou no bosque de arvores que dividia parte do lago do castelo. Ali ela poderia se mover com certa obscuridade e seguir o lago até partir.

Um forte barulho de água a surpreendeu e ela voltou-se. Prendeu a respiração enquanto olhava através das árvores as águas escuras. Havia apenas a fraca luz da lua sobre a superfície ondulante, mas foi o suficiente para ver três homens nadando. Também foi o suficiente para ver quem estava tomando banho. Uchiha Sasuke e seus irmãos estavam no lago, e, Deus tenha misericórdia dela, eles não tinham nenhuma roupa sobre o corpo.

Ela imediatamente cobriu os olhos com ambas as mãos, mortificada ao ver os traseiros de três homens adultos. Eles eram loucos? A água do lago devia estar incrivelmente fria. Estremeceu com o mero pensamento do quanto estaria gelado para nadar.

Durante alguns minutos ela se sentou, agachou-se atrás de uma árvore, as mãos cobrindo os olhos, até que finalmente os descobriu para ver Sasuke sair da água. Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque e suas mãos pendiam, enquanto olhava fascinada a visão do homem totalmente nu. Ele se levantou, enxugou-se com a toalha e cada movimento só chamava mais a atenção para seu corpo musculoso. E ... e... ela não queria nem pensar sobre a área entre as pernas.

Quando se deu conta que estava olhando muito descaradamente para sua... sua masculinidade... de novo colocou as duas mãos sobre os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior para abafar um gemido.

Sua única esperança era que eles terminassem seu banho e voltassem para o castelo. Não correria o risco de mover-se entre as árvores, atraindo a atenção, mas também não podia ficar ali sentada, olhando-os sem pudor.

O calor queimou suas bochechas e embora mantivesse os olhos firmemente cobertos, a imagem do Lorde Sasuke sem roupa queimava através de sua mente com clareza espantosa. Não importava o que fizesse, não conseguia se livrar da imagem dele de pé, na água, completamente nu.

Levaria pelo menos três confissões para expiar este pecado.

— Você pode olhar agora. Asseguro-lhe que estou completamente vestido.

A voz seca do lorde deslizou em seus ouvidos. A vergonha caiu sobre ela e seu rosto ficou corado com a humilhação. Talvez se ela desejasse com muita fé, o lorde estaria muito, muito longe.

— Não é provável. – veio a resposta divertida

Ela deixou cair uma mão para a boca, onde deveria ficar o tempo todo para não dizer mais nada de estúpido, como o fato de querer o lorde bem longe.

Quando descobriu os olhos, deu uma olhada nele para ver se estava mesmo vestido. Sasuke estava de pé, pernas afastadas, braços cruzados sobre o peito e, claro, uma carranca no rosto.

— Quer me dizer o que fazia rondando no escuro?

Seus ombros cederam. Aparentemente, Sakura nem conseguia realizar uma fuga direito. Como poderia saber que ele e seus irmãos gostavam de nadar tão tarde?

— Tenho que responder? – ela murmurou.

O lorde suspirou.

— Que parte você não entendeu sobre eu ter que protegê-la? Não vejo com bons olhos minha autoridade sendo descaradamente ignorada. Se fosse um de meus soldados, eu a mataria.

Não soava como uma ameaça. Nem como se tivesse dito para impressioná-la. Deus, ele dizia a verdade e isso serviu para assustá-la ainda mais. Mas, mesmo assim, Sakura o enfrentou.

— Não estou sob sua autoridade, lorde. Não estou sob a autoridade de ninguém, exceto a minha e a de Deus.

O lorde sorriu para ela, seus dentes brilhando ao luar.

— Para uma moça determinada a fazer seu próprio caminho, está indo mal. Agora, sugiro que volte para o castelo, de preferência direto para seu quarto antes que meu filho vá procurá-la. Ele parece ter certa afinidade para dormir com você. Não quero imaginar a reação dele quando encontrar sua cama vazia.

Oh, isso era injusto e o lorde sabia disso. Estava manipulando suas emoções e se esforçando para fazê-la se sentir culpada por deixar Hayato. Ela franziu o cenho fortemente para fazê-lo saber de seu desagrado, mas Sasuke a ignorou e tomou-lhe o braço entre as mãos fortes.

Sakura não tinha escolha a não ser permitir que ele a conduzisse de volta a torre. Caminhou com ela e entrou no pátio, onde fez uma pausa para emitir um forte comando a um dos guardas para não permitir que ela escapasse de novo. Em seguida, insistiu em acompanhá-la até o quarto. Abriu a porta e empurrou-a para dentro. Então, ficou parado na porta, olhando-a ferozmente.

— Se você pretende me intimidar olhando-me assim, está destinado a fracassar. – ela disse, alegremente.

Sasuke olhou para cima por um momento e Sakura poderia jurar que ele estava contando em voz baixa. Levou um segundo, como se estivesse tentando buscar paciência, o que a divertiu, considerando que ele não parecia ter nenhuma.

— Se precisar trancar a porta, eu o farei. Posso ser um homem afável, moça, mas você está provando minha boa vontade. Dei-lhe até amanhã para confiar em mim, depois disso, posso garantir que você não gostará de minha hospitalidade por mais tempo.

— Eu não gosto agora. – ela disse irritada.- Você pode sair, pois vou me deitar.

Ele apertou a mandíbula e flexionou os dedos da mão. Sakura se perguntava se ele não estaria imaginando esses dedos em seu pescoço. Então, Sasuke se aproximou, olhou nos olhos dela e tocou-a na ponta do nariz.

— Você não faz as regras aqui, moça. Eu faço. Seria muito interessante você se lembrar disso.

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo-se de repente esmagada pelo tamanho dele.

— Vou me esforçar para lembrar.

O lorde deu um aceno curto e então voltou-se e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com um estrondo.

Sakura se jogou sobre o colchão de palha e suspirou com desgosto. As coisas não saíram como planejadas. Naquele momento, deveria estar bem longe das terras Uchiha ou, no mínimo, na fronteira. Seu plano era partir para o norte, porque não haveria nada para ela ao sul.

Agora, estava presa no castelo com um lorde prepotente que pensava que podia obrigá-la a confiar nele tão facilmente como se fosse um de seus soldados.

Sakura mostraria a ele no dia seguinte que não era tão fácil assim.


	8. Chapter VIII

— **L** orde! Lorde!

Sasuke franziu o cenho e olhou por cima da mesa para ver Saori Uchiha correr pela sala, com o rosto corado de esforço.

— O que é isso, Saori? Estou em negociações aqui.

Saori ignorou a reprimenda e parou a poucos metros de distância. Estava tão agitada que retorcia as mãos.

— Com sua permissão, lorde. Há algo que eu devo dizer. – ela olhou sorrateiramente ao redor e então sussurrou. – Em privado, lorde. É muito importante!

A cabeça de Sasuke começou a doer. Até aquele momento, a manha tinha sido dramática. Assim como na noite anterior, quando se lembrou de seu encontro com Sakura. A moça ainda não lhe dera uma resposta e ele tinha certeza de que estava sendo propositalmente difícil. Assim que terminasse com Itachi e Naruto, ele planejava confrontá-la e dizer que seu tempo acabou.

Sasuke ergueu a mão e fez um gesto para seus homens saírem. Olhou para Itachi e Naruto e acenou para que ficassem. Saori nada tinha para dizer que não pudesse ser feito na frente de seus irmãos.

Assim que os soldados saíram, Sasuke voltou sua atenção para Saori.

— Agora, o que é tão importante para interromper uma reunião com meus homens?

— É sobre a moça. – começou e Sasuke gemeu.

— E agora? Ela se recusou a comer? Ameaçou atirar-se pela janela? Ou talvez desapareceu?

Saori enviou-lhe um olhar intrigado.

— Claro que não, lorde. Ela está em seu quarto. Eu mesma levei seu café da manhã.

— Então, o que acontece com ela? – Sasuke rosnou.

Saori deixou escapar um suspiro como se tivesse percorrido o caminho inteiro.

— Posso sentar-me, lorde? A história não é curta.

Naruto revirou os olhos, enquanto Itachi parecia entediado. Sasuke apontou-lhe o lugar para sentar. Ela se sentou e apertou as mãos sobre a mesa à sua frente.

— A moça é Haruno Sakura.

Ela deixou cair o anúncio e esperou que Sasuke reagisse de alguma forma.

— Eu sei que o nome da moça é Sakura. Não sabia seu sobrenome, mas é um nome bastante comum nas Terras Altas. A questão é como você conseguiu esta informação? Ela se recusou a dizer quem é. Se Hayato não deixasse escapar, eu não saberia.

— Não, ela não me disse. Eu sabia, você não entende?

— Não,não entendo. Talvez seja melhor me dizer. – Sasuke disse pacientemente.

— Quando subi para levar a refeição, ela estava se vestindo. Foi tudo muito estranho e pedi desculpas, é claro, mas antes que se cobrisse, eu vi a marca.

A voz de Saori se ergueu novamente, então sentou-se, com os olhos brilhando de emoção. Sasuke olhou para ela com expectativa, esperando que continuasse. Senhor, a mulher amava uma boa história. Seus irmãos se recostaram, resignados a ouvir a animada narrativa.

— A moça é Haruno Sakura. – disse novamente. – Ela tem a marca real de Alexander. Eu vi. Ela é a herdeira do Castelo Haruno.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

— Isso é um monte de bobagens, Saori. É apenas uma lenda que circulou na língua dos bardos.

— Que lenda? – Itachi perguntou assim que se sentou. – Nunca ouvi falar de nenhuma lenda como essa.

— É porque nunca ouve os bardos. – Naruto disse, secamente. – Está sempre ocupado levantando as saias de alguma meretriz.

— E você ouve esses poetas e cantores? – Itachi zombou.

Naruto encolheu os ombros.

— É uma boa maneira de manter-se a par das fofocas.

Os olhos de Saori brilharam quando voltou sua atenção para Itachi.

— A história diz que o rei Alexander teve um filho depois de seu casamento com Mebuki, uma menina. E que em seu nascimento, ele marcou a coxa da criança com o brasão real para que sua identidade não fosse questionada. Mas tarde, legou o Castelo de Haruno ao primogênito dela e a fez carregar o Sobrenome da Herança. – ela se inclinou e sussurrou – Dizem que fez isso para garantir a ela um bom casamento, considerando que era bastarda e sua mãe era sua amante apenas.

Itachi bufou.

— Todos sabem que Alexander nunca gerou uma filha. Ele não tinha filhos legítimos e apenas um bastardo, Satoshi.

— Ah, ele teve sim uma filha. Haruno Sakura. E está logo acima dessas escadas, em seu quarto. – Saori insistiu. – Estou dizendo. Vi a marca. Não estou errada.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio enquanto refletia sobre as observações de Saori e de seus irmãos. Não estava totalmente certo se acreditava neste absurdo, mas certamente explicaria por que Sasori estava tão determinado a se casar com a moça. E também explicaria porque ela estava tão desesperada para escapar.

— E por que não reconhecer a moça? – Itachi argumentou. – Um bastardo do rei não teria dificuldades em garantir um bom casamento. Haveria uma fila de homens para pedir favores à coroa.

— Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse. – disse Saori. – Lembro-me há alguns anos atrás de ter ouvido que Alexander esperou por cinco anos antes de fazer a doação à filha. Ele valorizava seu casamento com Mebuki e Satoshi nasceu antes. Não se sabe como ele explicou o legado, mas logo depois de sua morte começaram a correr por aí os boatos sobre a existência da moça.

— Com Satoshi ainda preso, a existência de outro descendente de Alexander poderia dar suporte aos seguidores dele. – Sasuke disse, pensativo. – Poderia ser, de fato, um grande motivo para a determinação de Sasori em desposá-la. Assumir sua herança lhe daria mais poder do que tem atualmente. Muito mais poder. A Escócia estaria em guerra de novo e Kizake teria de enfrentar uma nova ameaça. Se Alexander não deixou um, mas dois possíveis candidatos ao trono, a posição de Kizake ficaria enfraquecida. Ele não pode permitir outra longa guerra que só iria dividir a Escócia, mais uma vez.

— Mas um bastardo não pode herdar. – Naruto lembrou. – Isso nunca seria aceito.

— Pense, Naruto. Se Sasori tivesse o controle de Haruno, ele seria invencível. Não importa as circunstâncias do nascimento dos filhos de Alexander. Com esse tipo de riqueza e poder, se Sasori optar em aliar-se a Satoshi, qualquer um poderia tomar o poder.

— Você está dizendo que acredita nesse lixo? – Itachi perguntou com espanto.

— Não estou dizendo nada. Ainda. – Sasuke disse calmamente.

— Você não vê, lorde? – Saori falou, com a empolgação borbulhando em sua voz. – Ela é a resposta às nossas orações. Se você se casar com ela, então seu herdeiro ficaria com Haruno. Dizem que traz um rico dote com seu casamento, além da doação das terras para seu primogênito.

— Casar com ela?

Os três irmãos gritaram a pergunta ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke escancarou a boca e olhou para Saori com espanto. Ela concordou enfaticamente.

— Você tem que admitir, é um bom plano. Se casar com ela, Sasori a perderá.

— Nisso você tem razão. – Naruto apontou.

Itachi virou-se para Naruto, com uma expressão interrogativa.

— Agora você irá se juntar a essa loucura?

Sasuke ergueu a mão para silenciá-los. Sua cabeça latejava. Olhou para Saori, depois de ouvir tudo com atenção.

— Pode ir agora, Saori. Realmente espero que tudo o que foi dito aqui seja estritamente confidencial. Se a fofoca correr o castelo, saberei onde se originou.

Saori levantou-se e fez uma reverência.

— Claro, Lorde.

Ela saiu em seguida e Sasuke voltou-se para seus irmãos.

—Diga-me que você não esta considerando essa loucura? – Itachi perguntou antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

— Em que loucura você acha que estou pensando? – Sasuke perguntou suavemente.

— No casamento. Acreditando que essa moça é a filha bastarda de Alexander, o que a faz sobrinha de nosso atual rei. Para não mencionar meia-irmã do homem que passou dez anos tentando usurpar o trono de Kizake.

— Acredito que eu e essa moça teremos uma longa conversa. E pretendo ver essa marca. Dada a relação entre nosso pai e Alexander, vi seu selo real em mais de uma ocasião. Saberia dizer se a marca na perna é verdadeira.

Naruto bufou.

— E você acha que ela levantará a saia para mostrar-lhe? É provável que ganhe uma joelhada nos testículos pela ofensa.

— Posso ser persuasivo quando a situação exige. – Sasuke disse com uma fala arrastada.

— Isso eu adoraria ver. – Itachi disse.

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você não verá nada do tipo. Se eu pegá-lo mesmo de vislumbre sob as saias de Haruno Sakura, irei pendurá-lo na parede com minha espada.

Itachi levantou as mãos em defesa.

— Esqueça o que eu disse. Está muito sensível por uma mulher que você afirma que o irrita sem parar.

— Se a moça for quem Saori afirma, pretendo casar com ela. - Sasuke disse severamente. – Nosso clã precisa das moedas que este dote daria.

Simultaneamente, os irmãos ficaram boquiabertos. Naruto amaldiçoou em voz alta e Itachi balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava para cima.

— Pense no que está fazendo. – disse Naruto.

— Acho que sou único que está pensando. – Sasuke respondeu. – Se for verdade que o primogênito herda Haruno, pense no que isso significaria para o nosso clã. Poderíamos controlar as melhores terras de toda a Escócia. Não ficaríamos sonhando com o dia em que nos vingaremos de Akasuna Sasori. Dizimaríamos ele e a seu nome. Seria apagado da história. Nosso nome seria vingado. O clã Uchiha ficaria atrás apenas do rei. Ninguém, eu repito, ninguém jamais teria o poder de nos destruir como o maldito Akasuna fez há quase oito anos.

Seu punho bateu contra a mesa e todo o seu corpo tremia de raiva.

— Fiz uma promessa no túmulo de nosso pai que não descansaria até ver restaurada a glória de nosso clã e faria Sasori pagar por seus crimes contra nós.

O rosto de Naruto congelou e Sasuke podia ver o reflexo da dor nos olhos de seu irmão. Mas ele balançou a cabeça, seus lábios se apertaram.

— Nisto estamos de acordo.

— Haruno encontra-se ao norte. Apenas as terras Juugo estão entre nós. Ser formarmos uma aliança forte com eles, teríamos um vasto controle sobre a região.

A excitação agitou as veias de Sasuke enquanto seus planos dos últimos oito anos ganharam vida em sua mente. Finalmente, ele via uma maneira de cumprir a promessa feita ao pai.

— A moça é corajosa e protege ferozmente Hayato. Será uma boa mãe para ele e para o resto dos filhos que ela puder ter. Em troca, terá a minha proteção e nunca mais precisará se preocupar com Sasori.

— Não é a nós que você tem que convencer. – Itachi disse. – É a moça que precisa ser convencida. Naruto e eu estamos sempre do seu lado. Você também sabe disso. Minha lealdade é para você. Sempre. E também à mulher com quem se casar, não importa quem seja. Ela é uma mulher corajosa. Eu mesmo vi isso. E se traz um dote como Haruno, então não vejo nenhuma desvantagem em se casar com ela.

Naruto balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada sobre Sakura. Sasuke não esperava que ele dissesse. Seria uma surpresa sabendo que Naruto deixou de confiar nas mulheres. Se pensasse em ter filhos, Sasuke teria pena da mulher com quem Naruto casaria. Certa vez, seu irmão entregou-se sem reservas. Uma loucura da juventude. E jurou nunca mais fazer isso.

Sasuke colocou as mãos na mesa e levantou-se.

— Parece que tenho muito coisa para discutir com Haruno Sakura. Itachi, quero que você prepare uma escolta e busque o padre McErlroy. Ele está nas terras de Juugo para administrar os últimos sacramentos aos doentes. Precisarei dele aqui para realizar o casamento. Se a mulher for quem Saori diz ser, não quero esperar. Vamos casar imediatamente.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter IX

— **L** orde! Lorde!

Sasuke franziu o cenho e olhou por cima da mesa para ver Saori Uchiha correr pela sala, com o rosto corado de esforço.

— O que é isso, Saori? Estou em negociações aqui.

Saori ignorou a reprimenda e parou a poucos metros de distância. Estava tão agitada que retorcia as mãos.

— Com sua permissão, lorde. Há algo que eu devo dizer. – ela olhou sorrateiramente ao redor e então sussurrou. – Em privado, lorde. É muito importante!

A cabeça de Sasuke começou a doer. Até aquele momento, a manha tinha sido dramática. Assim como na noite anterior, quando se lembrou de seu encontro com Sakura. A moça ainda não lhe dera uma resposta e ele tinha certeza de que estava sendo propositalmente difícil. Assim que terminasse com Itachi e Naruto, ele planejava confrontá-la e dizer que seu tempo acabou.

Sasuke ergueu a mão e fez um gesto para seus homens saírem. Olhou para Itachi e Naruto e acenou para que ficassem. Saori nada tinha para dizer que não pudesse ser feito na frente de seus irmãos.

Assim que os soldados saíram, Sasuke voltou sua atenção para Saori.

— Agora, o que é tão importante para interromper uma reunião com meus homens?

— É sobre a moça. – começou e Sasuke gemeu.

— E agora? Ela se recusou a comer? Ameaçou atirar-se pela janela? Ou talvez desapareceu?

Saori enviou-lhe um olhar intrigado.

— Claro que não, lorde. Ela está em seu quarto. Eu mesma levei seu café da manhã.

— Então, o que acontece com ela? – Sasuke rosnou.

Saori deixou escapar um suspiro como se tivesse percorrido o caminho inteiro.

— Posso sentar-me, lorde? A história não é curta.

Naruto revirou os olhos, enquanto Itachi parecia entediado. Sasuke apontou-lhe o lugar para sentar. Ela se sentou e apertou as mãos sobre a mesa à sua frente.

— A moça é Haruno Sakura.

Ela deixou cair o anúncio e esperou que Sasuke reagisse de alguma forma.

— Eu sei que o nome da moça é Sakura. Não sabia seu sobrenome, mas é um nome bastante comum nas Terras Altas. A questão é como você conseguiu esta informação? Ela se recusou a dizer quem é. Se Hayato não deixasse escapar, eu não saberia.

— Não, ela não me disse. Eu sabia, você não entende?

— Não,não entendo. Talvez seja melhor me dizer. – Sasuke disse pacientemente.

— Quando subi para levar a refeição, ela estava se vestindo. Foi tudo muito estranho e pedi desculpas, é claro, mas antes que se cobrisse, eu vi a marca.

A voz de Saori se ergueu novamente, então sentou-se, com os olhos brilhando de emoção. Sasuke olhou para ela com expectativa, esperando que continuasse. Senhor, a mulher amava uma boa história. Seus irmãos se recostaram, resignados a ouvir a animada narrativa.

— A moça é Haruno Sakura. – disse novamente. – Ela tem a marca real de Alexander. Eu vi. Ela é a herdeira do Castelo Haruno.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

— Isso é um monte de bobagens, Saori. É apenas uma lenda que circulou na língua dos bardos.

— Que lenda? – Itachi perguntou assim que se sentou. – Nunca ouvi falar de nenhuma lenda como essa.

— É porque nunca ouve os bardos. – Naruto disse, secamente. – Está sempre ocupado levantando as saias de alguma meretriz.

— E você ouve esses poetas e cantores? – Itachi zombou.

Naruto encolheu os ombros.

— É uma boa maneira de manter-se a par das fofocas.

Os olhos de Saori brilharam quando voltou sua atenção para Itachi.

— A história diz que o rei Alexander teve um filho depois de seu casamento com Mebuki, uma menina. E que em seu nascimento, ele marcou a coxa da criança com o brasão real para que sua identidade não fosse questionada. Mas tarde, legou o Castelo de Haruno ao primogênito dela e a fez carregar o Sobrenome da Herança. – ela se inclinou e sussurrou – Dizem que fez isso para garantir a ela um bom casamento, considerando que era bastarda e sua mãe era sua amante apenas.

Itachi bufou.

— Todos sabem que Alexander nunca gerou uma filha. Ele não tinha filhos legítimos e apenas um bastardo, Satoshi.

— Ah, ele teve sim uma filha. Haruno Sakura. E está logo acima dessas escadas, em seu quarto. – Saori insistiu. – Estou dizendo. Vi a marca. Não estou errada.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio enquanto refletia sobre as observações de Saori e de seus irmãos. Não estava totalmente certo se acreditava neste absurdo, mas certamente explicaria por que Sasori estava tão determinado a se casar com a moça. E também explicaria porque ela estava tão desesperada para escapar.

— E por que não reconhecer a moça? – Itachi argumentou. – Um bastardo do rei não teria dificuldades em garantir um bom casamento. Haveria uma fila de homens para pedir favores à coroa.

— Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse. – disse Saori. – Lembro-me há alguns anos atrás de ter ouvido que Alexander esperou por cinco anos antes de fazer a doação à filha. Ele valorizava seu casamento com Mebuki e Satoshi nasceu antes. Não se sabe como ele explicou o legado, mas logo depois de sua morte começaram a correr por aí os boatos sobre a existência da moça.

— Com Satoshi ainda preso, a existência de outro descendente de Alexander poderia dar suporte aos seguidores dele. – Sasuke disse, pensativo. – Poderia ser, de fato, um grande motivo para a determinação de Sasori em desposá-la. Assumir sua herança lhe daria mais poder do que tem atualmente. Muito mais poder. A Escócia estaria em guerra de novo e Kizake teria de enfrentar uma nova ameaça. Se Alexander não deixou um, mas dois possíveis candidatos ao trono, a posição de Kizake ficaria enfraquecida. Ele não pode permitir outra longa guerra que só iria dividir a Escócia, mais uma vez.

— Mas um bastardo não pode herdar. – Naruto lembrou. – Isso nunca seria aceito.

— Pense, Naruto. Se Sasori tivesse o controle de Haruno, ele seria invencível. Não importa as circunstâncias do nascimento dos filhos de Alexander. Com esse tipo de riqueza e poder, se Sasori optar em aliar-se a Satoshi, qualquer um poderia tomar o poder.

— Você está dizendo que acredita nesse lixo? – Itachi perguntou com espanto.

— Não estou dizendo nada. Ainda. – Sasuke disse calmamente.

— Você não vê, lorde? – Saori falou, com a empolgação borbulhando em sua voz. – Ela é a resposta às nossas orações. Se você se casar com ela, então seu herdeiro ficaria com Haruno. Dizem que traz um rico dote com seu casamento, além da doação das terras para seu primogênito.

— Casar com ela?

Os três irmãos gritaram a pergunta ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke escancarou a boca e olhou para Saori com espanto. Ela concordou enfaticamente.

— Você tem que admitir, é um bom plano. Se casar com ela, Sasori a perderá.

— Nisso você tem razão. – Naruto apontou.

Itachi virou-se para Naruto, com uma expressão interrogativa.

— Agora você irá se juntar a essa loucura?

Sasuke ergueu a mão para silenciá-los. Sua cabeça latejava. Olhou para Saori, depois de ouvir tudo com atenção.

— Pode ir agora, Saori. Realmente espero que tudo o que foi dito aqui seja estritamente confidencial. Se a fofoca correr o castelo, saberei onde se originou.

Saori levantou-se e fez uma reverência.

— Claro, Lorde.

Ela saiu em seguida e Sasuke voltou-se para seus irmãos.

—Diga-me que você não esta considerando essa loucura? – Itachi perguntou antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

— Em que loucura você acha que estou pensando? – Sasuke perguntou suavemente.

— No casamento. Acreditando que essa moça é a filha bastarda de Alexander, o que a faz sobrinha de nosso atual rei. Para não mencionar meia-irmã do homem que passou dez anos tentando usurpar o trono de Kizake.

— Acredito que eu e essa moça teremos uma longa conversa. E pretendo ver essa marca. Dada a relação entre nosso pai e Alexander, vi seu selo real em mais de uma ocasião. Saberia dizer se a marca na perna é verdadeira.

Naruto bufou.

— E você acha que ela levantará a saia para mostrar-lhe? É provável que ganhe uma joelhada nos testículos pela ofensa.

— Posso ser persuasivo quando a situação exige. – Sasuke disse com uma fala arrastada.

— Isso eu adoraria ver. – Itachi disse.

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você não verá nada do tipo. Se eu pegá-lo mesmo de vislumbre sob as saias de Haruno Sakura, irei pendurá-lo na parede com minha espada.

Itachi levantou as mãos em defesa.

— Esqueça o que eu disse. Está muito sensível por uma mulher que você afirma que o irrita sem parar.

— Se a moça for quem Saori afirma, pretendo casar com ela. - Sasuke disse severamente. – Nosso clã precisa das moedas que este dote daria.

Simultaneamente, os irmãos ficaram boquiabertos. Naruto amaldiçoou em voz alta e Itachi balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava para cima.

— Pense no que está fazendo. – disse Naruto.

— Acho que sou único que está pensando. – Sasuke respondeu. – Se for verdade que o primogênito herda Haruno, pense no que isso significaria para o nosso clã. Poderíamos controlar as melhores terras de toda a Escócia. Não ficaríamos sonhando com o dia em que nos vingaremos de Akasuna Sasori. Dizimaríamos ele e a seu nome. Seria apagado da história. Nosso nome seria vingado. O clã Uchiha ficaria atrás apenas do rei. Ninguém, eu repito, ninguém jamais teria o poder de nos destruir como o maldito Akasuna fez há quase oito anos.

Seu punho bateu contra a mesa e todo o seu corpo tremia de raiva.

— Fiz uma promessa no túmulo de nosso pai que não descansaria até ver restaurada a glória de nosso clã e faria Sasori pagar por seus crimes contra nós.

O rosto de Naruto congelou e Sasuke podia ver o reflexo da dor nos olhos de seu irmão. Mas ele balançou a cabeça, seus lábios se apertaram.

— Nisto estamos de acordo.

— Haruno encontra-se ao norte. Apenas as terras Juugo estão entre nós. Ser formarmos uma aliança forte com eles, teríamos um vasto controle sobre a região.

A excitação agitou as veias de Sasuke enquanto seus planos dos últimos oito anos ganharam vida em sua mente. Finalmente, ele via uma maneira de cumprir a promessa feita ao pai.

— A moça é corajosa e protege ferozmente Hayato. Será uma boa mãe para ele e para o resto dos filhos que ela puder ter. Em troca, terá a minha proteção e nunca mais precisará se preocupar com Sasori.

— Não é a nós que você tem que convencer. – Itachi disse. – É a moça que precisa ser convencida. Naruto e eu estamos sempre do seu lado. Você também sabe disso. Minha lealdade é para você. Sempre. E também à mulher com quem se casar, não importa quem seja. Ela é uma mulher corajosa. Eu mesmo vi isso. E se traz um dote como Haruno, então não vejo nenhuma desvantagem em se casar com ela.

Naruto balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada sobre Sakura. Sasuke não esperava que ele dissesse. Seria uma surpresa sabendo que Naruto deixou de confiar nas mulheres. Se pensasse em ter filhos, Sasuke teria pena da mulher com quem Naruto casaria. Certa vez, seu irmão entregou-se sem reservas. Uma loucura da juventude. E jurou nunca mais fazer isso.

Sasuke colocou as mãos na mesa e levantou-se.

— Parece que tenho muito coisa para discutir com Haruno Sakura. Itachi, quero que você prepare uma escolta e busque o padre McErlroy. Ele está nas terras de Juugo para administrar os últimos sacramentos aos doentes. Precisarei dele aqui para realizar o casamento. Se a mulher for quem Saori diz ser, não quero esperar. Vamos casar imediatamente.

.

.

.

 **S** asuke parou na porta do quarto de Sakura e sorriu ao perceber que era bem perto de seus próprios aposentos. Ela provavelmente não ficaria satisfeita se soubesse como estava perto dele. Bateu educadamente na porta, mas não esperou pela resposta para abri-la e entrar.

Sakura estava na janela quando se virou, seu cabelo ondulando sobre seus ombros. A cortina estava afastada permitindo que o sol brilhasse. Estava encantadora, com a luz refletindo o tom brilhante de seus olhos. Sim, de fato era uma mulher muito bonita e não seria difícil se casar com ela e engravidá-la. Na verdade, agora que estava decidido, não via à hora de ter Sakura em sua cama.

Sakura olhou-o indignada com sua intrusão, mas antes que pudesse reclamar, ele ergueu a mão. A moça não aceitava sua autoridade sobre ela, mas isso mudaria rapidamente. Quando fosse sua esposa, teria prazer em aconselhá-la sobre seu dever para com ele e, o mais importante, sua obediência irrestrita.

— Vai me dizer agora o que quero saber? – ele perguntou. Para ser justo, e Sasuke era um homem justo, queria dar a ela a oportunidade de confiar-lhe sua identidade antes de contar que já a conhecia.

Sakura levantou o queixo demonstrando desafio e balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Eu não vou. Não pode me obrigar.

Sasuke sentiu que ela esta a ponto de proferir críticas acerbadas, então fez a única coisa que sabia para silenciá-la. Rapidamente aproximou-se dela, tomando-a em seus braços e puxou-a. Seus lábios encontraram os dela, enquanto ela, com um suspiro de indignação, aceitou-o.

Sakura ficou rígida contra ele, empurrando-o, na tentativa de afastá-lo. Sasuke roçou sua língua nos lábios dela, provando a doçura, exigente.

A respiração de Sakura saiu como um suspiro. Entreabriu os lábios e se derreteu contra o peito dele como mel quente. Ela era suave, encaixava-se nele perfeitamente.

Deslizou sua língua sobre a dela. Sakura ficou rígida novamente e seus dedos se enroscaram em seu peito como punhais minúsculos. Ele fechou os olhos e imaginou aqueles dedos em suas costas enquanto empurrava entre as coxas dela.

Senhor, ela era doce. Sim, seria muito boa na cama. A imagem dela inchada com seu filho surgiu em sua mente. Ficou satisfeito com a ideia. Muito feliz, de fato.

Quando finalmente se afastou, ela tinha os olhos vidrados, os lábios deliciosamente inchados. Ela piscou várias vezes e depois franziu a testa fortemente.

— Por que fez isso?

— Foi a única maneira de silenciá-la.

— Silenciar-me? Você tomou liberdades com minha... meus... meus lábios para me fazer calar? Isso foi muito impertinente de sua parte, lorde. Eu não permitirei que faça isso de novo.

Ele sorriu e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Ah, sim. Você vai.

Sakura escancarou a boca, espantada, e olhou-o de cima abaixo.

— Asseguro-lhe que não vou.

— Garanto que sim.

Ela bateu o pé e Sasuke abafou o riso olhando a fúria nos olhos dela.

— Você é um idiota! Isso é algum truque? Uma tentativa de seduzir-me para dizer quem eu sou de verdade?

— De jeito nenhum, Haruno Sakura.

Ela recuou em estado de choque. Se ele tinha dúvidas sobre as afirmações de Saori, agora já não as tinha mais. A reação de Sakura era genuína. Ela estava totalmente horrorizada por ele saber a verdade.

Sakura também percebeu que sua expressão a entregou, porque não tentou negar. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e ela voltou-se, levando a mão à boca.

Uma sensação desconfortável surgiu no peito dele. Vê-la aflita o perturbou. A moça já tinha sofrido bastante e agora parecia totalmente derrotada. A luz desapareceu de seus olhos no momento em que ele pronunciou seu nome.

— Sakura, - ele disse e a tocou gentilmente nos ombros. Ela tremeu debaixo de seu toque e percebeu que seu corpo sacudia-se com soluços. – Moça, não chore. Isso não é tão mal.

— Não? – ela sussurrou e afastou-se das mãos dele, aproximando-se da janela outra vez. Baixou a cabeça e seus cabelos rosados caíram sobre o rosto, obscurecendo sua visão.

Sasuke não era muito bom com lágrimas. Elas o desconcertavam. Sentia-se mais confortável quando Sakura estava brigando. Então fez a única coisa que sabia que iria enfurecê-la. Ordenou que parasse de chorar. Como previsto, ela se voltou e gritou.

— Eu vou chorar se quiser. Você não manda em mim!

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Como se atreve a falar assim comigo?

Sakura corou, mas pelo menos não estava mais chorando.

— Agora, diga-me sobre esta marca em sua coxa. O selo de seu pai. Eu gostaria de vê-la.

Ela ficou vermelha e recuou um passo até ficar na beira da janela.

— Não vou fazer algo tão indecente como mostrar-lhe minha perna!

— Quando estivermos casados, verei mais do que isso. – ele disse suavemente.

— Casar? Eu não vou me casar com você, Lorde. Não me casarei com ninguém. Pelo menos, ainda não.

Claramente a mulher não desconsiderava a ideia de se casar. Era sensata o suficiente para perceber a importância disso. Ela nunca daria um herdeiro a Haruno se não se casasse. Sakura se sentou na cama e esticou as pernas.

— Diga-me, por que não? Claro que você já pensou em casamento.

— Sim, várias vezes. Ao longo de todos esses anos. – ela deixou escapar. – Tem ideia de como foram os últimos dez anos para mim? Vivendo com medo, tendo que me esconder de homens que queriam me forçar à sua vontade, para conseguir vantagens casando-se comigo? Homens que querem apenas plantar sua semente em minha barriga e me descartar quando eu der a luz? Eu era apenas uma criança quando fui forçada a me esconder. Uma criança. Precisava de tempo para formular um plano. A madre Senjuu me sugeriu encontrar um homem, um guerreiro, com força para proteger minha herança, mas também um homem com honra. Alguém que me tratasse bem. – ela sussurrou. – Um homem que valorizaria o presente que teria com meu casamento. E que me valorizaria.

Sasuke ficou impressionado com a vulnerabilidade em sua voz. Os sonhos da jovem mulher soavam como um conto. Olhou para ela e viu o medo que sentia de encontrar um homem que se casasse com ela, deixasse-a grávida e a dispensasse quando não servisse mais a seus propósitos.

Ele suspirou. Sakura queria ser amada e desejada. Sasuke não poderia oferecer tais coisas, mas poderia dar-lhe sua proteção e respeito. Era muito mais do que Sasori daria.

— Eu nunca vou machucá-la, moça. Será respeitada como esposa do Lorde do clã Uchiha. Eu a protegerei e a qualquer filho meu que você carregar. Você queria um homem com força para protegê-la e defender seu legado. Eu sou esse homem.

Sakura o observou, o ceticismo brilhando em seus olhos.

— Não quero insultá-lo, Lorde, mas sua casa está desmoronando ao seu redor. Se não pode defender seu próprio castelo, como posso esperar que defenda Haruno?

Ele enrijeceu-se com o insulto, intencional ou não.

— Você não precisa se irritar com tal observação. – ela continuou. – É meu direito questionar as qualificações do homem com quem irei me casar e em cujas mãos colocarei minha vida.

— Passei os últimos oito anos fortalecendo minhas tropas. Não há em toda a Escócia força mais bem treinada.

— Se isso é verdade, por que o castelo parece ter desabado em uma batalha?

— E desabou. – disse sem rodeios. – Oito anos atrás. Desde então meu foco tem sido manter o meu clã alimentado e meus homens bem treinados. Reparar o castelo foi a prioridade menor.

— Não quero me casar com ninguém, ainda. – disse com voz triste.

— Sim, posso entender isso. Mas parece que você não tem escolha. Foi descoberta, moça. Se acha que Sasori vai desistir de tudo, quando Haruno está em jogo, está maluca.

— Não precisa me insultar. – ela retrucou. – Não sou idiota.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros, impaciente com o rumo da conversa.

— Do jeito que vejo as coisas, você tem apenas duas escolhas. Sasori. Ou eu.

Sakura empalideceu e torceu as mãos.

— Talvez você devesse pensar logo. O sacerdote estará chegando dentro de dois dias. Vou esperar por uma resposta até lá.

Ignorando o olhar confuso dela, Sasuke se virou para sair do quarto. Parou na porta e voltou-se para encará-la.

— Não tente escapar de novo. Vai descobrir que não tenho paciência para perseguir mulheres desobedientes por toda a minha terra.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter X

**C** asar com o lorde. Sakura estava tão agitada em seu quarto que pensou que enlouqueceria. Parou na janela e olhou para fora, inalando um pouco de ar. A tarde estava quente.

Tomando uma decisão, pegou o xale e saiu do quarto. Mal saiu do castelo e um dos guerreiros Uchiha estava caminhando ao lado dela. Observou-o cautelosamente e lembrou-se que era um dos homens que estava com Itachi no dia em que a encontraram com Hayato. Tentou lembrar seu nome, mas tudo o que havia acontecido era apenas um grande borrão em sua mente.

Sakura sorriu, achando que ele queria apenas cumprimentá-la, mas continuou ao seu lado enquanto se dirigia até a muralha.

Antes que pudesse levantar a bainha do vestido para subir nas rochas, o soldado educadamente pegou sua mão e a ajudou. Sakura parou e ele quase colidiu com ela, de tão perto que a estava seguindo. Voltou-se e olhou para ele.

— Por que está me seguindo?

— Ordens do lorde, minha senhora. Não é para você andar pelo castelo sem uma escolta. Estou encarregado de sua proteção quando o próprio lorde não estiver com você.

Sakura bufou e pôs as mãos nos quadris.

— Sasuke está com medo de que eu tente escapar novamente e encarregou você de garantir que isso não aconteça.

O soldado não piscou.

— Eu não tenho a intenção de deixar a fortaleza. O lorde já me disse as conseqüências de tal ação. Simplesmente preciso caminhar um pouco e respirar ar fresco, portanto, não há razão para você deixar suas tarefas e me escoltar.

— Meu único dever é com sua segurança. – ele disse solenemente.

Sakura deu um suspiro descontente. Tinha certeza de que os homens do lorde eram tão estúpidos e teimosos quanto ele.

— Muito bem. Por qual nome devo chamá-lo?

— Inari, minha senhora.

— Diga-me, Inari, você é meu guarda permanente?

— Eu compartilho meu dever com Ichiro e Suigetsu. Somos homens de confiança do lorde, ao lado de seus irmãos.

Ela seguiu o caminho entre as pedras em direção ao pastoreio.

— Imagino que esse dever não foi muito bem vindo. – ela disse ironicamente.

— É uma honra. – disse Inari gravemente. – O lorde confia muito em nós. Não confiaria a segurança da senhora do castelo a nenhum outro soldado.

Sakura parou e voltou-se, apertando os lábios para evitar que um grito escapasse.

— Não sou a senhora do castelo!

— Mas será, em dois dias, logo que o sacerdote chegar.

Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Nunca antes tinha bebido, mas agora uma banheira inteira de cerveja seria bem-vinda.

— O lorde lhe deu uma grande honra. – disse Inari, como se sentisse a inquietação dela.

— Pois eu penso o contrário. – Sakura murmurou.

— Sakura! Sakura!

Ela voltou-se para ver Hayato subir a colina tão rápido quanto suas pernas permitiam. Gritava seu nome por todo o caminho e quase caiu quando colidiu com ela. Só a mão firme de Inari impediu sua queda.

— Rapaz, tenha cuidado. – disse Inari com um sorriso. – Você machucará a moça.

— Sakura, é verdade? É verdade?

Hayato estava muito excitado. Seus olhos brilhavam como estrelas.

— O que é verdade, Hayato? – ela perguntou, segurando-o cuidadosamente pelos ombros.

— Você vai se casar com papai? Você será minha mãe?

A raiva cresceu rapidamente dentro dela. Como ele pôde? Como pôde fazer aquilo com Hayato? Sakura iria partir seu coração se negasse. A manipulação a chocou. Achava que ele era mais honrado que isso. Era um arrogante, isso sim! Mas nunca imaginou que brincasse com a emoção de uma criança. Furiosa, olhou para Inari.

— Minha senhora, o lorde está com os homens, treinando. Ele nunca é perturbado durante o treinamento, a menos que seja uma questão de urgência.

Sakura avançou sobre ele, empurrando um dedo contra seu peito. Forçou-o a dar um passou para trás.

— Você vai me levar a ele de uma vez ou vou colocar este castelo de cabeça para baixo até encontrá-lo. Acredite em mim, pois é uma questão de vida ou morte. Sua vida ou sua morte!

Quando viu a negação nos olhos de Inari, Sakura jogou as mãos para cima e soltou um grande suspiro de exasperação. Virou-se e começou a descer a colina. Ela mesma encontraria o lorde. Se estivesse treinando com seus homens, isso significava que estava no pátio.

Então se lembrou de Hayato. Não queria que o menino escutasse o que tinha para dizer ao lorde. Virou-se para Inari e apontou um dedo.

— Você fica aqui, com Hayato. Entendeu?

Com a boca aberta ao ouvir a ordem, ele olhou alternadamente para ela e para Hayato como se não soubesse o que fazer. Finalmente se curvou, disse alguma coisa para o menino e, em seguida, empurrou-o na direção do pastor de ovelhas.

Sakura desceu a colina, mais irritada a cada passo. Quase tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu de cara no chão, se Inari não a segurasse pelo cotovelo.

— Devagar, minha senhora. Irá se machucar!

— Eu não. – ela murmurou. – O seu lorde, provavelmente.

— Como? Sinto muito, eu não a escutei.

Sakura mostrou os dentes e deu de ombros. Ao chegar ao pátio do castelo, ouviu o barulho das espadas pesadas, misturadas com palavrões. O cheiro de suor e sangue subiu por suas narinas. Procurou entre a massa de homens até que finalmente encontrou sua fonte de fúria.

Antes que Inari pudesse impedi-la, entrou na briga, com o olhar focado exclusivamente no lorde. Ao seu redor, gritos ecoaram. No meio do pátio, o orde parou suas atividades e voltou-se para ela. Quando a viu, seu rosto ficou tenso e fez uma careta. Não apenas para demonstrar seu usual desprazer. Sasuke estava furioso. Bem, isso era bom, porque ela também estava.

Somente quando parou em frente ao lorde, Inari a alcançou. Ele estava sem fôlego e o olhava para o lorde como se temesse a morte.

— Perdão, lorde. Não consegui pará-la. Estava determinada.

O olhar irritado do lorde encontrou Inari e arqueou uma sobrancelha em clara descrença.

— Como não pôde parar uma mulher de marchar através de um pátio onde qualquer um dos meus homens poderia tê-la matado?

Sakura bufou, incrédula, mas quando se virou para ver a quantidade de homens que agora estavam de pé, em silêncio, engoliu em seco. Cada um deles levava uma arma. Se tivesse pensado nisso antes, perceberia que ir pelo canto teria sido mais seguro. Estavam todos olhando com raiva para ela, provando sua teoria de que eram todos estúpidos e teimosos como o lorde.

Determinada a não demonstrar remorso pelo seu erro, voltou-se para o lorde e olhou-o com toda a raiva. Sasuke poderia estar furioso, mas ela estava muito mais.

— Ainda não lhe dei uma resposta, lorde. – quase gritou. — Como você pôde? Como pôde fazer algo tão... tão... traiçoeiro e desonroso?

A carranca em seu rosto se transformou em uma expressão de espanto total. Ele a olhou com tanta incredulidade que Sakura se perguntou se havia entendido o que disse. Então,apressou-se a informá-lo precisamente o que a deixou tão furiosa.

— Disse a seu filho que eu ia ser sua mãe. — Sakura andou até ele , cravando um dedo em seu peito. – Você me deu dois dias. Até o padre chegar. Dois dias para tomar minha decisão. Mas mesmo assim contou a todos no castelo que serei sua nova mulher.

Ela continuava e cutucá-lo no peito. O lorde olhou para seus dedos como se estivesse prestes a espantar um inseto inconveniente. Então, olhou para ela, um olhar tão gelado que Sakura estremeceu.

— Já terminou? – perguntou.

Sakura deu um passo para trás, acalmando seu ímpeto de fúria. Agora que desabafou sua raiva, a realidade assomou. Sasuke avançou, não dando a ela oportunidade de colocar qualquer distância entre eles.

— Nunca, nunca questione minha honra. Se você fosse um homem, estaria morta. Se voltar a falar comigo como fez agora, garanto que não gostará das conseqüências. Você está em minhas terras, e minha palavra é lei. Você está sob minha proteção. Irá me obedecer, sem sombra de dúvidas.

— De jeito nenhum. – ela murmurou.

— O quê? O que você disse? – gritou para ela.

Sakura olhou para ele serenamente, com um sorriso sem graça no rosto.

— Nada, lorde. Absolutamente nada.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e ela pode ver suas mãos se contorcendo de novo, como se estivesse se segurando para não estrangulá-la. Será que Sasuke saía por aí querendo sufocar todos ou apenas ela, em especial?

— Receio que você seja especial. – o lorde disse.

Ela apertou a boca e fechou os olhos. A madre Senjuu lhe avisou que um dia sua propensão em deixar escapar seus pensamentos em voz alta ainda a colocaria em apuros. Hoje só podia ser um desses dias.

As carrancas dos homens ao seu redor foram substituídas por olhares de diversão. Sakura não gostou de ser a fonte da piada e olhou-os de cara feia. Mas isso só serviu para fazê-los rir mais ainda.

— Vou explicar mais uma vez. – o lorde disse com uma voz ameaçadora. – Não contei de nosso casamento para ninguém, a não ser para os homens que foram buscar o padre McElroy. Graças a você, no entanto, a notícia de nossas núpcias foi espalhada para meu clã inteiro.

Sakura olhou em torno, inquieta ao ver que uma multidão se reunia. Eles olhavam para o lorde e para Sakura com interesse indisfarçável. Apertou os lábios e olhou para ele, cheia de indignação.

— Então, como seu filho sabe? E por que tenho uma escolta que me diz que é seu dever cuidar da senhora do castelo?

— Está me chamando de mentiroso?

A voz dele estava mortalmente baixa, tão baixa que ninguém, a não ser ela, podia ouvir. Mas o tom enviou-lhe uma onda de medo.

— Não. – ela disse apressadamente. – Apenas gostaria de saber como tantas pessoas sabem de um casamento que pode ou não acontecer, sem que ninguém dissesse.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

— Primeiro, o casamento vai acontecer. Assim que você recuperar o juízo e perceber que esta é a única opção sensata.

Quando ela abriu a boca para contestar, Sasuke a chocou colocando a mão sobre sua boca.

— Fique em silêncio e permita-me terminar. Duvido que você um dia conseguiu ficar em silêncio. – ele resmungou.

Sakura bufou, ainda com a mão dele sobre sua boca.

— Só posso supor que meu filho me ouviu falando com meus homens sobre nosso casamento. Se quando ele fez a pergunta você tivesse advertido-o a ficar quieto, tudo ficaria bem. Mas agora, você anunciou nosso casamento para todo o clã. Alguns podem até considerá-lo uma proposta. E neste caso, eu aceito.

Sasuke terminou de falar com um sorriso e então libertou sua boca.

— Por que... você... – ela gaguejou. Tentou dizer algo, mas nada saía.

A multidão ao redor se alegrava.

— Um casamento!

Muitos gritaram parabéns. Espadas foram erguidas. Os homens batiam nas costas de seus escudos com o punho das espadas. Sakura estremeceu ao ouvir o ruído e olhou impotente para o lorde. Sasuke olhou para trás, cruzou os braços sobre o peito com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto demasiadamente bonito.

— Eu não pedi para você se casar comigo!

Ele não se intimidou por sua veemência.

— É costume selar o noivado com um beijo.

Antes que pudesse lhe dizer que achava a ideia idiota, ele a puxou.

— Abra a boca. – exigiu com voz rouca.

Seus lábios entreabriram-se e Sasuke deslizou a língua sensualmente sobre a dela. Seus sentidos a abandonaram. Por um momento, esqueceu-se de tudo, a não ser do fato de estar sendo beijada e de que tinha a língua de Sasuke dentro de sua boca. Novamente.

E ele acabava de anunciar ao seu clã que estavam se casando. Ou, talvez, ela tenha anunciado. Percebeu que quanto mais a beijava na frente de Deus e de todos, mais difícil ficava negar o seu pedido. Sakura lhe deu um forte empurrão. Para sua vergonha, Inari a segurou e a ergueu enquanto ela limpava a boca com as costas de seu braço. Oh, mas o lorde tinha um olhar presunçoso, agora. Seu sorriso era satisfeito enquanto a observava.

— Beijo? Eu não irei beijar você. Quero bater em você!

Ela se virou e fugiu. O riso do lorde a seguiu pelo caminho.

— Tarde demais, moça. Já a beijei.

De volta ao quarto, de onde nunca deveria ter saído, Sakura ficou andando de um lado para o outro em frente à janela. O homem era impossível. Ele a fizera de estúpida. Arrogante. Bonito. E beijava como um sonho.

Gemeu e bateu com a mão na testa. Ele não beijava como um sonho. Sasuke fez tudo errado. Ela tinha certeza que a madre Senjuu nunca falou sobre línguas quando se está beijando. A madre explicou isso muito bem em suas conversas com Sakura. Ela não queria que a jovem fosse ignorante para o seu leito conjugal. Afinal, Sakura, um dia, iria se casar.

Mas línguas? Não, madre Senjuu não falou nada sobre o assunto das línguas. Sakura teria se lembrado de tal coisa. Ela achou que a primeira vez que o lorde a beijou foi uma aberração. Um erro. Sua boca estava aberta. As línguas se encontram por acaso.

Sakura franziu a testa com o pensamento. A madre poderia ter se enganado? Com certeza, não. Ela era muito bem informada sobre todas as coisas. Sakura confiava nela.

Mas, na segunda vez? Não foi coincidência, porque desta vez ele mandou que ela abrisse a boca e, idiota como era, abriu e deixou-o deslizar dentro dela.

Apenas a lembrança a fez estremecer. Foi...

Foi indigno. Isso é o que era. E ela diria isso se ele tentasse outra vez.

Sentindo-se um pouco melhor agora que tinha resolvido este assunto, ela levou seus pensamentos para a questão do casamento. Seu casamento.

O lorde apontou argumentos fortes que ela e a madre já haviam pensado. Era verdade que tinha um grande exército. Bastava olhar para os homens no pátio durante o treinamento.

O casamento talvez fosse mais benéfico para ele. Sim, contaria com a proteção dele e Sasuke tinha o poder de defender Haruno. Mas ele ganharia riquezas e terras que só rivalizavam com as do rei.

Será que podia confiar a ele tal poder?

Sakura não teve a intenção de duvidar de sua honra. Estava com raiva, mas não acreditava que ele fosse um homem desonesto. Se pensasse assim, estaria tentando fugir dali. Não, estava considerando seriamente a proposta.

Não temia Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, ela temia sim, mas não os maus tratos. Ele teve oportunidade de estrangulá-la e ainda assim controlou seu temperamento. Mesmo quando ainda não estava convencido de qual era o papel dela no rapto do filho, Sasuke não fez nada para prejudicá-la.

Sakura acabou concluindo que ele não era tão feroz assim. Era tudo fanfarronice.

O pensamento a fez sorrir. Os homens Uchiha eram mal humorados. Itachi, que ficou com ela mais tempo, vivia resmungando blasfêmias contra ela e todas as mulheres. Naruto... bem, até agora eles tinham um acordo mútuo para evitar um ao outro. Ele a assustava. Naruto não gostava muito dela e não se importava se percebesse isso ou não.

Estava louca para considerar o casamento com o lorde?

Estava perto da janela e viu quando as sombras escuras das colinas rodeavam o castelo. Ao longe, cães latiam enquanto traziam as ovelhas. A cor avermelhada do crepúsculo caia sob a terra. Sob o chão, o nevoeiro subia, cobrindo os morros como uma mãe que aconchega o filho na noite.

Esta seria sua vida. Seu marido. Seu sustento. Seu clã. Já não teria medo de ser raptada e forçada a se casar com um bruto que não se importava com nada, a não ser com as riquezas que traria quando nascesse o herdeiro.

Ela teria uma família, uma vida que nunca sonhou em ter. Hayato. O Lorde. Seus irmãos. Seu clã.

Oh, o anseio era grande dentro dela.

Olhou para o céu e murmurou uma prece fervorosa. Por favor, Deus. Que seja a decisão certa.


	11. Chapter XI

A moça estava submersa em uma banheira cheia de água, com a cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos fechados e uma expressão de pura felicidade em seu rosto.

Sasuke a observava da porta, em silêncio para não perturbá-la. Devia fazê-la perceber sua presença. Mas não o fez. Apreciava a vista.

Os cabelos dela estavam presos em cima de sua cabeça, mas fios caíam soltos pelo pescoço, grudando na sua pele. Ele estava particularmente fascinado pelas curvas de seus seios. Seios bonitos. Bonitos como o resto dela. Suas curvas eram suaves e agradáveis de se olhar.

Sakura se mexeu e por um segundo pensou que tinha sido descoberto. Mas ela não abriu os olhos. Arqueou-se o suficiente para que as pontas rosadas de seus mamilos se erguessem através da água. Sua boca ficou seca. Seu pênis se enrijeceu e apertou-se contra suas calças. Sasuke mexeu os dedos, inquieto com a reação feroz que ela provocou dentro dele.

Estava duro e dolorido. Um sentimento selvagem dentro de si. Não havia ninguém para impedi-lo de correr para o outro lado da sala, arrancá-la de dentro da banheira e jogá-la na cama. Era sua para tomar. A partir do momento em que pisou em suas terras, ela era sua. Independente se casasse com Sakura ou não.

Ainda assim, a parte perversa da sua natureza queria que fosse até ele. Queria que aceitasse seu destino e viesse por vontade própria. Sim, era muito mais gratificante quando a moça estava disposta.

Um suspiro assustado ecoou pela sala. Ele franziu a testa enquanto olhava para os olhos abertos. Não queria que a moça tivesse medo dele.

Mas Sakura não ficou com medo. Faíscas de indignação surgiram em seu rosto.

— Como se atreve!

Ela se levantou, tremendo na água, sem uma peça de roupa para obstruir uma visão completa de seu corpo. Ah, ela era uma visão deliciosa, cuspindo fúria,com o peito estufado. Cachos rosas situados no ápice de suas pernas guardavam o doce mistério.

De repente, percebendo que dera à ele mais coisas para olhar, afundou-se de volta na banheira. Cobriu os seios com os braços e se curvou para frente, tentando esconder o máximo possível.

— Saia! – ela gritou.

Sasuke piscou, surpreso, e depois abriu um sorriso. Ela era uma pestinha, enganosamente inofensiva, mas tinha uma força que não podia ser ignorada. Bastava perguntar a seus homens, já que todos estavam compreensivelmente cautelosos.

Ela mandava em Inari, Ichiro e Suigetsu o tempo todo. E no final do dia, Sasuke escutava uma lista de queixas sobre seus deveres. Suigetsu sugeriu que ela devesse assumir o treinamento de suas tropas. Ela mandava neles o tempo todo. E se questionada, simplesmente dava um sorriso doce e inocente e dizia que logo seria a senhora do castelo. Então, era dever deles obedecê-la.

Logo o padre McElroy chegaria e então Sakura daria sua resposta e faria seus homens pararem de se lamentar como mulheres. Era vergonhoso ver guerreiros reclamando assim.

— Eu já vi tudo o que há para ver. – Sasuke zombou.

Um rubor surgiu em seu rosto e Sakura olhou para ele com desaprovação.

— Não devia entrar sem bater. Isso é inadequado.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou a olhar para ela.

— Você estava dormindo na banheira, moça. Não ouviria nem um exército passar.

Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Nunca dormiria na banheira. Ora, eu poderia me afogar. Isso seria estúpido, e eu não sou estúpida, lorde.

Sasuke sorriu novamente, mas não discutiu o fato de que ela estava dormindo profundamente quando entrou no quarto. Limpou a garganta e foi direto ao assunto.

— Precisamos conversar, moça. Já é tempo de me dar uma resposta. O padre deverá chegar a qualquer momento.

— Não falarei com você até que esteja fora da banheira e vestida.

— Poderia ajudá-la neste assunto. – ele disse, sem sequer pestanejar.

— É muito atencioso... – de repente percebeu o que ele havia proposto. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela abraçou as pernas. – Não cederei até que saia deste quarto.

Sasuke suspirou mais para sufocar o riso do que mostrar exasperação.

— Você tem dois minutos. Sugiro que se apresse.

Sasuke poderia jurar que Sakura rosnou quando ele se virou para sair pela porta. Sorriu novamente. Ela estava provando ser digna de uma noiva e esposa de um Uchiha. Dependendo das circunstâncias, poderia se comportar como um rato assustado, mas era tão feroz quanto um de seus guerreiros.

Senhor, mas ela era bonita. E, caramba, estava ansioso para levá-la a frente do padre.

Sakura saiu da banheira e se enrolou firmemente em uma toalha. Lançando olhares furtivos por cima do ombro, ficou na frente do fogo para se secar e colocar o vestido. Seus cabelos ainda estavam bastante molhados, então vestiu sua roupa e sentou-se na frente do fogo para secá-los e penteá-los. Estremeceu quando um ar frio vindo das janelas soprou sobre os cabelos úmidos.

Quando a batida na porta soou, Sakura pulou e se virou para vê-lo entrar. Os olhos dele pousaram sobre ela como brasas. De repente, já não sentia o frio. Na verdade, Sasuke decididamente deixava seu quarto muito mais quente.

Ela o olhou em silêncio, com a boca seca e, pela primeira vez, sem palavras. Havia algo diferente nele e não tinha certeza do que. Ele a estudava. Não. Sasuke não a estudava. Devorava-a com os olhos. Como um lobo faminto se aproximando de sua presa.

Sakura engoliu em seco e cobriu o pescoço com as mãos como se quisesse proteger-se de seus dentes. Sasuke percebeu o gesto e a diversão brilhou intensamente em seus olhos.

— Por que você tem medo de mim agora, moça? Não demonstrou nenhum medo quando chegou. Não consigo imaginar o que fiz para mudar isso.

— Acabou. – ela disse calmamente.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para o lado e, em seguida, aproximou-se dela.

— O que acabou, moça?

— O tempo. – ela murmurou. – Fiquei sem tempo. Era tola por querer me preparar melhor. Na verdade, esperei por muito tempo. Já deveria ter escolhido um marido, mas fiquei quieta, na abadia. Estava atraída por uma falsa sensação de segurança. A madre Senjuu sempre falava do futuro, mas a cada dia que passava, o futuro ficava mais perto.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e olhou para ela, intrigado.

— Você apenas fez a coisa certa, Sakura. Esperou.

Confusa, ela franziu o nariz e perguntou.

— O que esperei, lorde?

Sasuke sorriu e Sakura viu a arrogância gravada em cada parte de seu rosto.

— Você esperou por mim.

Oh, mas o homem sabia como arruinar seu humor. Na verdade, ela achava que fazia isso de propósito. Suspirou. Sabia que se casaria com ele. Não havia outra escolha. Mas Sasuke queria ouvir as palavras.

— Eu me casarei com você.

Os olhos dele brilhavam em triunfo. Sakura pensou que ele iria provocá-la um pouco mais. Mas não fez nada. Simplesmente a beijou.

Num minuto, ele estava a uma distância respeitável. Em outro, estava tão perto que ela podia sentir-se envolvida pelo seu cheiro.

Sasuke segurou seu queixo e inclinou-o para que pudesse colocar a boca sobre a sua. Morno... não... quente, cada vez mais quente, seus lábios moviam-se como veludo.

Era impressionante como ele a deixava quando a beijava. Para um homem que estava sempre lembrando que ela deveria ter juízo, Sasuke parecia ter prazer em fazê-la perdê-lo.

Sua língua roçou os lábios, mas como ela os mantinha bem fechados, ele insistiu. Provocou a linha da boca, lambendo, mordiscando. Desta vez não mandou que ela abrisse a boca e, apesar a determinação de não fazê-lo, Sakura acabou cedendo.

Assim, com os lábios entreabertos, a língua dele deslizou para dentro, investigando e acariciando com delicada precisão. Cada carícia incitava uma resposta profunda que ela não conseguia explicar. Como podia um simples beijo fazer seus seios doerem e seu corpo formigar e inchar até quase sentir dor?

Sasuke provocou-lhe uma inquietação que a fez querer sumir. E quando ele ergueu as mãos para deslizá-las sobre seus braços, Sakura tremia, tremia por todo o corpo, até os dedos dos pés.

Quando ele se afastou, ela estava atordoada e o olhou com absoluta confusão.

— Ah, moça, o que você faz comigo. – sussurrou.

Sakura piscou rapidamente quando tentou ficar de pé. Aquele beijo a transformou em uma idiota.

— Você não beija da maneira correta. – deixou escapar.

Envergonhada pelo que disse, Sakura fechou os olhos e se preparou para a censura. Quando abriu, tudo o que viu foi um olhar divertido. O homem estava quase rindo. Seus olhos se estreitaram. Era óbvio que ele precisava de instrução sobre o assunto.

— Então, me conte. Como é a maneira correta?

— Você deve manter a boca fechada.

— Sei.

Sakura balançou a cabeça para reforçar sua afirmação.

— Sim, não há línguas envolvidas no beijo. Isso é indigno.

— Indigno?

Novamente ela concordou. Estava indo melhor do que imaginava. Sasuke estava entendendo suas orientações muito bem.

— A madre Senju me disse que os beijos são para o rosto e ou para a boca, mas só em situações muito íntimas. E não devem durar muito. Apenas o suficiente para transmitir a emoção adequada. Ela nunca mencionou nada de língua. Não pode ser bom para você me beijar e enfiar a língua dentro de minha boca.

Os lábios dele se contraíram. Colocou a mão sobre a boca e esfregou firmemente por alguns instantes.

— E sua madre Senju é uma autoridade em beijar, não é?

Sakura balançou a cabeça vigorosamente.

— Oh, sim. Ela me disse tudo o que precisava saber para a eventualidade de meu casamento. Levou seu dever muito a sério.

— Talvez você deva me ensinar pessoalmente sobre beijar. – ele disse. – Poderia me mostrar como se faz.

Sakura franziu a testa, mas depois se lembrou que este era o homem que seria seu marido. Nesse caso, achou que poderia ser adequado, e mesmo esperado, que ela o ensinasse sobre o amor. Foi muito decente da parte dele agir assim. Ora, ficariam muito bem.

Sentindo-se muito melhor sobre seu casamento iminente, Sakura se inclinou e apertou os lábios contra os dele. Assim que o tocou, Sasuke a segurou pelos ombros e puxou-a ainda mais perto. Ela se sentiu engolida. Consumida. Como se ele estivesse absorvendo sua essência. E apesar de todo o seu discurso, ele usou a língua.


	12. Chapter XII

— **L** evante-se, minha senhora! Hoje é seu casamento.

Sakura abriu os olhos e gemeu com a visão das mulheres reunidas em seu pequeno quarto. Ela estava exausta.

Uma das mulheres afastou as cortinas que cobriam as janelas e a luz do sol entrou machucando seus olhos. Ela gemeu mais alto quando ouviu uma risadinha pelo quarto.

— A nossa senhora não parece animada para se casar com o nosso lorde.

— Kurenai, é você? – Sakura resmungou.

— Sim, senhora, sou eu. Trouxemos água quente para um banho.

— Tomei banho na noite passada. – Sakura disse.

— Oh, banho no dia do casamento é uma obrigação. Vamos lavar seus cabelos e banhá-la com óleos. Saori mesma os preparou e o perfume é divino. O lorde gostará.

O lorde não era importante naquela manhã. Seu sono era. Outra risadinha correu pelo quarto e Sakura percebeu que mais uma vez ela pensou em voz alta,

— E trouxemos seu vestido de casamento. – outra mulher disse.

Sakura olhou, tentando lembrar o nome da jovem que estava radiante diante dela. Sasame? Inoue?

— Mei, minha senhora.

Sakura suspirou.

— Desculpe. Há muitas de vocês.

— Não tomei como ofensa. – Mei disse alegremente. – Agora gostaria de ver o vestido que fizemos para você?

Sakura se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou para as mulheres reunidas ao seu redor.

— Vestido? Vocês costuraram um vestido? Mas concordei em casar com o lorde apenas na noite passada.

Saori abriu um sorriso enquanto levantava o vestido.

— Oh, nós sabíamos que era só uma questão de tempo para ele convencê-la, moça. Não está feliz pelo vestido? Demorou dois dias inteiros até altas horas da noite, mas acho que você vai gostar do resultado.

Sakura olhou para a bela criação a sua frente. Lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto e ela piscou para tentar afastá-las.

— É tão lindo.

E realmente era. De brocado e veludo vermelho e branco. Todo o corpete bordado com fios de ouro que brilhavam à luz do sol.

— Nunca vi outro tão lindo quanto este. – ela disse.

As três mulheres sorriram radiantes atrás dela. Saori então puxou as cobertas para trás.

— Não quer fazer o lorde esperar. O padre chegou nesta madrugada e o lorde está muito impaciente para a cerimônia começar.

Durante a hora seguinte, as mulheres lavaram, limparam e esfregaram Sakura dos pés à cabeça. Depois do banho, deitaram-na na cama e a banharam com óleos perfumados. Estava tão bom que Sakura quase caiu no sono outra vez.

Escovaram seus cabelos até brilharem, deixando-os cair pelas costas. Sakura tinha que admitir, elas sabiam como fazer uma mulher se sentir melhor no dia de seu casamento.

— Pronto. – Kurenai anunciou. – Agora é a vez do vestido e então você poderá se casar.

Uma batida na porta soou e a voz de Inari surgiu através da madeira pesada.

— O lorde quer saber se já está pronta.

Saori revirou os olhos e depois abriu um pouco a porta, cuidando para que Inari não visse nada dentro do quarto.

— Diga ao lorde que a levaremos assim que estiver pronta. Não pode ser apressado com essas coisas! Não gostaria de ver a noiva linda no dia de seu casamento?

Inari murmurou um pedido de desculpas e depois recuou, prometendo que daria a notícia ao lorde.

— Agora, vamos vesti-la e depois desceremos. – Saori disse, quando se voltou para Sakura.

.

.

.

— Elas estão há horas naquele quarto. – Sasuke murmurou. – Por que demoram tanto?

— Assim são as mulheres. – Itachi disse, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Naruto acenou com a cabeça e virou sua caneca para beber o último gole de cerveja.

Sasuke estava sentado na cadeira de espaldar alto e balançava a cabeça. Dia de seu casamento. Havia uma diferença marcante neste dia do dia em que se casou com a primeira esposa.

Ele não pensava em Mayuh, exceto em alguns momentos. Alguns dias ele tinha dificuldade de se lembrar da imagem da jovem esposa. Os anos se passaram e, a cada ano, ela desaparecia mais de sua memória.

Era muito jovem quando se casou com Mayuh. Ela também era jovem. Vibrante. Disso ele se lembrava. Sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto. Foram amigos de infância. Anos mais tarde, seus pais vislumbraram que um casamento entre os clãs seria muito bom.

Ela lhe deu um filho no segundo ano do casamento. No terceiro ano, ela morreu, suas terras estavam em ruínas e seu clã quase dizimado.

Sim, o dia de seu casamento tinha sido uma ocasião alegre. Eles festejaram e celebraram durante três dias. Seu rosto brilhava com alegria e ela o olhava o tempo todo.

Será que Sakura sorriria? Ou viria para o casamento com o mesmo olhar ferido com o qual tinha chegado?

— Onde ela está, papai? – Hayato sussurrou ao seu lado. – Você acha que ela mudou de ideia?

Sasuke voltou a sorrir para o filho. Acariciou os cabelos do menino de forma tranqüilizadora.

— Ela está apenas se vestindo, filho. Logo estará aqui. Sakura deu a sua palavra e você sabe o quanto ela a preza. As mulheres gostam de se arrumar melhor para ficarem bonitas no dia de seu casamento.

— Mas ela já é linda. – Hayato protestou.

— Isso é verdade. – Sasuke disse. E era verdade. A moça não era apenas bonita. Era encantadora. – Mas elas gostam de ter uma aparência especial para essas ocasiões.

— Ela tem flores? Deveria ter flores.

Sasuke quase riu ao ver o olhar consternado no rosto de Hayato. Seu filho estava mais nervoso do que ele. Sasuke não estava nervoso. Estava apenas impaciente.

— Você não tem flores? – Hayato perguntou.

Sasuke olhou para seu filho. Ele parecia tão chocado que Sasuke franziu o cenho.

— Nem pensei em flores. Mas talvez você esteja certo. Por que não resolve esse assunto com Ichiro?

Do outro lado da sala, Ichiro evidentemente ouviu a conversa. Parecia tão chocado quanto Hayato e rapidamente deu um passo para trás.

Mas Hayato foi muito rápido e imediatamente estava na frente do homem, exigindo que o homem colhesse flores para Sakura.

Ele lançou um olhar descontente para Sasuke e então saiu do grande salão.

— Que diabos está acontecendo? – Naruto perguntou, inquieto na cadeira. – Estamos desperdiçando um bom dia de treinamento.

Sasuke riu.

— Não considero desperdício de tempo o dia de meu casamento.

— É claro que não. – Itachi disse. – Enquanto o resto de nós estaremos trabalhando duro, você estará desfrutando da moça, quente e doce.

— Ele também estará dando duro. – Naruto disse maliciosamente. – Não da mesma forma que o resto de nós, é claro.

Sasuke ergueu a mão para calar os irmãos desbocados antes que o resto dos homens escutasse. A última coisa que precisava era de uma noiva envergonhada.

Então Saori entrou correndo, com as bochechas rosadas e seu peito arfando enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

— Ela está vindo, lorde.

Sasuke acenou para o sacerdote, que estava degustando uma caneca de cerveja. Quando Sakura surgiu na entrada, a sala inteira ficou em silêncio.

Sasuke ficou momentaneamente mudo. A moça não estava apenas bonita. Estava magnífica. A menina tímida e desajeitada tinha ido embora. Em seu lugar estava uma senhora que caminhava como uma descendente da realeza. Ela parecia a princesa que era.

Entrou na sala com a cabeça erguida, um olhar sereno em seu rosto. Seus cabelos estavam parcialmente presos em um coque logo acima da nuca e o resto caía solto até a cintura.

Havia um ar tão régio em sua presença que Sasuke de repente se sentiu indigno.

Hayato irrompeu na sala segurando um maço de flores com tanta força que as hastes já estavam se quebrando e as flores murchando. Ele correu até Sakura e colocou o ramalhete em suas mãos, espalhando as pétalas no chão.

A expressão dela mudou completamente. Os olhos se aqueceram e sorriu ternamente. Inclinou-se e depositou um beijo na testa do menino.

— Obrigada, Hayato. Elas são lindas.

Algo torceu no coração de Sasuke. Ele se adiantou e colocou-se atrás de Hayato. Colocou a mãos sobre os ombros do filho enquanto olhava para os olhos verdes de Sakura.

— O padre está esperando, moça. – ele disse rispidamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para Hayato.

— Vem conosco, Hayato? Afinal, você é uma parte importante desta cerimônia.

Hayato estufou o peito até que Sasuke pensasse que ele poderia estourar. Então,colocou a mão na de Sakura. Sasuke ficou do outro lado. Ela entregou as flores para Saori antes de deslizar seus dedos pelos dedos dele.

Para Sasuke, parecia certo. Ali estava sua família. Seu filho e a mulher que seria uma mãe para ele. Levou-a até onde o sacerdote aguardava, com seus dois irmãos ao lado.

E sob a proteção de sua família, ele e Sakura trocaram seus votos. Ela nunca vacilou, nunca deu qualquer indício de que não estava disposta a se casar. Olhou o padre e então voltou-se para Sasuke, enquanto recitava sua promessa de honrar e obedecer.

Quando o sacerdote declarou-os casados, Sasuke inclinou-se para selar a aliança com um beijo. Ela hesitou por um momento e sussurrou.

—Você não vai usar a língua!

A risada dele ressoou pela sala. Seu clã olhou ansiosamente para a fonte de seu riso, mas ele só tinha olhos para sua esposa. Sasuke encontrou os lábios dela, tão doces e quentes, e em pouco tempo devastou sua boca. E, oh sim, usou a sua língua.

Quando a soltou, Sakura olhava ferozmente para ele. Sasuke sorriu e pegou a mão dela, puxando-a contra ele enquanto se virava para o clã.

Então, levantou a mão dela e a apresentou como a nova senhora do castelo.

O rugido do clã ecoou tão alto no salão que Sakura estremeceu. Mas permaneceu orgulhosamente ao lado de Sasuke, com um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

Um a um, os homens de Sasuke aproximaram-se a ajoelharam-se para oferecer sua lealdade à nova senhora. Sakura ficou perplexa com a demonstração. Estremeceu, querendo desaparecer no chão.

Sasuke sorriu enquanto a observava compreender sua nova posição. Sakura levou uma vida isolada. Agora, pela primeira vez, encarava seu destino.

Quando os últimos soldados se curvaram diante de Sakura, Sasuke segurou-a pelo cotovelo para guiá-la em direção à mesa que Shizune e as outras mulheres prepararam para a festa do casamento. No canto, um pequeno grupo de músicos se reuniu para tocar cantigas animadas.

Sasuke compartilhou com Sakura seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa. Queria vê-la sentada ao seu lado em uma posição de honra. Pediu uma cadeira para ser colocada ao lado dele, e quando serviram o primeiro prato, ofereceu o melhor pedaço de sua porção para ela.

Aparentemente satisfeita com o seu respeito, Sakura lhe permitiu ser alimentada por um pedaço de carne espetada em sua adaga. Sorriu tão fascinada para Sasuke que por um momento esqueceu-se de respirar.

Itachi e Naruto sentaram-se em ambos os lados de Sasuke e Sakura. Assim que as últimas pessoas se sentaram e todos estavam servidos, Itachi levantou-se e pediu silêncio. Então, ergueu a taça e olhou para Sasuke e Sakura.

— Ao Lorde e à sua senhora. – ele saudou. – Que seu casamento seja abençoado com saúde e muitos filhos.

— Ou filhas. – Sakura murmurou tão baixo que Sasuke quase não a escutou.

Sorriu enquanto ouvia o rugido de seu clã. Ergueu a taça e inclinou a cabeça em direção a Itachi.

— E que nossas filhas sejam tão bonitas quanto sua mãe.

Sakura ofegou suavemente e voltou seus olhos brilhantes para Sasuke. Seu sorriso iluminou a sala inteira. Para o espanto dele, de repente Sakura se levantou, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e deu-lhe um beijo sensual. A sala toda explodiu em um coro de aplausos. Mesmo Naruto parecia divertido. Sakura aproximou-se mais, pressionando suas curvas contra ele. O corpo de Sasuke reagiu imediatamente. Ficou rígido e na sua atual posição não conseguia aliviar o desconforto crescente. Então se sentou, mas continuou desconfortável.

No meio da festa, o flautista começou uma música especialmente alegre. Alegre, rápida e dezenas de pés começaram uma batida rítmica no chão.

Sakura juntou as mãos e soltou um som de puro deleite.

— Você dança, moça? – Sasuke perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça melancólica.

— Não, nunca houve dança na abadia. Provavelmente sou desajeitada nisso.

— Eu também não sou tão bom assim. – Sasuke disse. – Vamos ter que nos virar.

Sakura o premiou com outro sorriso e impulsivamente apertou sua mão. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que, independente de quão tolo parecesse dançando, dançaria com ela todas as vezes que desejasse.

— Lorde! Lorde!

Um de seus guardas corria pelo hall com a espada desembainhada. Saasuke levantou-se e automaticamente colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Sakura em um gesto de proteção.

O soldado estava sem fôlego quando parou frente a Sasuke. Itachi e Naruto também se levantaram esperando pela notícia.

— Um exército se aproxima, Lorde. Recebi a notícia momentos atrás. Eles carregam a bandeira de Akasuna. Vêm pelo sul e estão a duas horas de nossa fronteira.


	13. Chapter XIII

**S** asuke soltou uma maldição. As expressões Itachi e Naruto se endureceram, mas outra coisa brilhava em seus olhos. Antecipação.

Sasuke pegou as mãos de Sakura e segurou-as tão apertadas que ela estremeceu de dor.

— Reúna as tropas. Preparem-se no pátio. Esperem por mim. – Sasuke ordenou.

Começou a tirar Sakura da mesa quando Itachi perguntou.

— Onde diabos você está indo, Sasuke?

— Tenho um casamento para consumar.

Boquiaberta, Sakura se viu transportada em direção à escada.

Sasuke subiu os degraus, forçando-a correr atrás do ritmo dele.

Ele a empurrou para dentro do quarto e bateu a porta para fechá-la. Sakura assistiu assustada quando começou a se despir.

— Tire seu vestido, moça. – ele disse quando jogou de lado sua túnica.

Completamente desnorteada, Sakura caiu na beira da cama. Sasuke queria que ela se despisse? Estava ocupado tirando as botas, mas era dever dela despi-lo.

Pensando em corrigir seu erro, se levantou e correu para ajudá-lo, mas ele parou e olhou para Sakura como se fosse uma estúpida.

— É meu dever despi-lo, laird. Dever da esposa. – ela corrigiu. – Estamos casados agora. Eu deveria despi-lo em nosso quarto.

O olhar de Sasuke se suavizou e estendeu a mão para tocá-la no rosto.

— Perdoe-me, moça. Desta vez será diferente. O exército de Sasori se aproxima. Não tenho tempo para enchê-la de palavras doces e um toque suave. – ele enrugou a testa e fez uma careta. – Terá que ser rápido.

Ela o olhou, confusa. Antes que pudesse questioná-lo ainda mais, Sasuke começou a puxar os cordões de seu vestido, tirando-o impacientemente.

— Laird, o que está fazendo? – balbuciou.

Sakura ofegou, surpresa, quando o tecido foi arrancado e jogado no chão. Tentou segurar o vestido, mas Sasuke a impediu, deixando-a apenas com as peças íntimas.

—Laird. – começou, mas Sasuke puxou-a pelos ombros e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Quando a deitou sobre a cama, conseguiu retirar o resto de suas roupas.

Suas calças cairiam no chão e ela sentiu algo quente e duro roçar sua barriga. Quando olhou para baixo e viu o que era, sua boca se escancarou. Olhou horrorizada para o apêndice saliente.

Sasuke segurou-a no queixo e fez com que erguesse seus olhos novamente. Cobriu os lábios dela com sua boca e deitou-a de costas na cama, pairando logo acima dela.

— Abra suas pernas, Sakura. – disse com aspereza contra seus lábios.

Ela relaxou suas coxas e suspirou, desanimada, quando as mãos de Sasuke escorregaram entre suas pernas e acariciaram através das dobras delicadas. Sasuke deslizou a boca pelo pescoço dela. Arrepios percorreram os ombros e seios dela, enquanto ele apertava os lábios contra sua carne. Sentiu-se estranhamente agitada, sem fôlego...não sabia como descrever isso. Mas gostou.

— Sinto muito, moça. – a voz dele estava carregada de arrependimento. – Sou um triste condenado.

Sakura franziu a testa enquanto se segurava nos ombros dele, com Sasuke cobrindo-a com seu calor e sua dureza. Por que ele estava triste? Não parecia apropriado pedir desculpas durante o ato de amar. Sentiu-o duro como aço enquanto sondava entre suas coxas. Levou um tempo para perceber o que ele buscava. Abriu os olhos e apertou os dedos na pele dele.

— Sasuke!

— Perdoe-me. – ele sussurrou.

Empurrou para frente e a euforia que ela tinha experimentado momentos antes desapareceu, dando lugar a uma dor que a rasgou ao meio. Gritou e bateu nos ombros com os punhos cerrados. Lágrimas caíram por seu rosto e ele as afastou com a boca, com uma chuva de beijos sobre sua face.

— Shhh, moça. – ele murmurou.

— Dói!

— Sinto muito. – ele disse novamente. – Eu sinto muito, Sakura. Mas não posso parar. Devemos acabar com isso.

Ele se moveu por um momento e Sakura bateu nele novamente. Ele a tinha rasgado em duas. Não havia outra explicação para isso.

— Eu não a rasguei. – ele disse rispidamente. – Fique quieta um momento. A dor irá embora.

Ele se retirou e Sakura encolheu-se. Então Sasuke empurrou para frente de novo.

Ela gemeu.

Um grito no corredor a fez ficar paralisada. Sasuke amaldiçoou e então começou a mover-se novamente. Sakura estava em estado de choque, incapaz de processar a sensação desconfortável que nascia dentro dela.

Uma, duas, e mais vezes empurrou dentro e então ficou tenso contra ela, tão imóvel que podia sentir o bater violento de seu coração.

De repente, ele rolou para longe e Sakura sentiu a umidade pegajosa entre as pernas. Não tinha qualquer ideia do que era ou o que deveria fazer em seguida.

Deitou-se ali, tremendo enquanto seu marido corria para se vestir.

Assim que calçou as botas, voltou para a cama e passou os braços por baixo dela. Talvez agora dissesse as palavras ternas que um marido deveria dizer depois de amar. Mas ele simplesmente a pegou e segurou-a em seus braços por um momento.

Então, levou-a ao banco em frente ao fogo.

Sakura observou-o tirar a roupa de cama e examinar a mancha de sangue no meio dos lençóis. Enrolou-o em suas mãos e observou-a, com os olhos cheios de culpa.

— Preciso ir, moça. Mandarei uma das mulheres para cuidar de você.

Ele deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sakura ficou olhando, totalmente descrente com o que tinha acabando de acontecer.

Um momento depois, Saori entrou apressada, olhando-a com simpatia.

— Calma, calma, moça. – disse Saori, abraçando Sakura. – Você está muito pálida. Trarei água quente. Isso vai ajudá-la a aliviar suas dores.

Sakura estava muito envergonhada para fazer a Saori qualquer uma das perguntas que rodeavam sua mente. Sentou-se ali, entorpecida, enquanto um grito de guerra levantou-se no pátio, seguido do som de centenas de cavalos atravessando a terra.

O olhar dela caiu sobre o vestido jogado no chão. Sasuke rasgou o vestido. Seu vestido de casamento. Depois de todas as coisas que aconteceram naquele dia, o vestido devia ser o que menos importava para ela. Mas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, escorrendo em trilhas quentes pelo rosto.

Saori terminou de trocar a roupa de cama. Movimentava-se pelo quarto, embora fosse claro que não tinha nenhuma tarefa para fazer.

— Por favor. – ela sussurrou. – Quero ficar sozinha.

Saori a olhou com dúvida, mas quando Sakura reforçou seu pedido, saiu relutante do quarto. Sakura ficou sentada no banco por um longo momento. Com os joelhos encolhidos contra o peito, olhando o fogo diminuir. Então, levantou-se para lavar a viscosidade de seu corpo. Assim que terminou, arrastou-se para a cama e se jogou debaixo das cobertas limpas, muito cansada e perturbada para se preocupar com o exército de Sasori.

Sasuke levou seus homens ao longo das colinas até o limite íngreme ao sul de suas terras. Seus dois irmãos o acompanhavam. Os homens de Sasori estavam se aproximando rapidamente.

Não haveria tempo para preparar um ataque surpresa. Na verdade, Sasuke não desejava um. Estava com a força de um exército inteiro, salvo um pequeno contingente que ficou para trás para guardar o castelo. Não havia dúvidas de que estavam em desvantagem, mas os soldados Uchiha eram muito mais fortes.

— Eles estão no topo da próxima colina, laird. – Inari disse assim que surgiu com seu cavalo na frente de Sasuke.

Sasuke sorriu. _A vingança era seu guia_.

— Vamos saudar Sasori! – Sasuke disse a seus irmãos.

Itachi e Naruto levantaram suas espadas no ar. À sua volta, os gritos de seus homens ecoaram fortemente por toda a terra. Sasuke esporeou o cavalo e todos correram morro abaixo. Assim que começaram a subir a próxima colina, Sasuke viu o poder reunido do exército de Sasori.

Sasuke varreu o olhar entre os soldados inimigos até encontrar sua presa. O Akasuna sentava-se na sela mais alta, vestindo trajes de batalha.

— Sasori é meu. – ele gritou para seus homens. Então olhou de soslaio para seus irmãos. – Algum conselho?

— Matar todos eles? – Itachi perguntou suavemente.

— Cada um deles. – Sasuke respondeu.

Naruto girou a espada na mão.

— Então, faça-se.

Sasuke deu o grito de guerra. Ao seu redor, seus homens repetiram o grito e logo o vale ecoava com o trovejar dos cascos dos cavalos.

Os Uchihas avançaram com sede de vingança, seus gritos eram selvagens o suficiente para amedrontar as almas dos mortos.

Depois de certa hesitação, os homens de Sasori correram para o confronto.

Sasuke encontrou o primeiro homem e o atacou com um movimento hábil de sua espada. Ele pode ver o medo e a surpresa nos olhos do homem. Não estava preparado para encontrar uma força de combate como aquela.

Sasuke olhou rapidamente para verificar seus homens. Não precisava se preocupar. Naruto e Itachi estavam cortando uma trilha através dos homens do Akasuna, enquanto o resto de seus soldados atacava seus inimigos com velocidade e agilidade.

Sasuke fixou-se em Sasori, que ainda não tinha desmontado de seu cavalo. Ficou para trás, vendo seus homens e gritando ordens. Sasuke se concentrou em abrir caminho através dos homens, até que havia apenas dois soldados entre ele e seu inimigo.

Ele despachou o primeiro com um corte no peito. O sangue carmesim brilhava sobre sua espada quando avançou para o segundo. O soldado olhou cautelosamente para Sasuke e depois de volta para Sasori. Ele ergueu a espada para atacar, mas no último momento, voltou-se e fugiu.

Os lábios de Sasuke se curvaram em um sorriso satisfeito ao ver o pavor repentino nos olhos de Sasori.

— Desça de sua montaria, homem. Eu odiaria derramar o sangue de um cavalo tão bom como este.

Sasori ergueu a espada, pegou as rédeas nas outra mão e esporeou seu cavalo para frente. Atacou Sasuke, deixando escapar um grito de gelar o sangue. Sasuke desviou-se do golpe e sua espada avançou, levantando a de Sasori. Esta saiu voando pelo ar e pousou com um baque nauseante em um dos corpos caídos a uma curta distância.

Sasori esporeou o cavalo e correu rapidamente pelo terreno. Longe de seus homens e da batalha.

Sasuke rilhou os dentes com fúria. Covarde. Covarde sanguinário. Ele abandonou seus homens, deixando todos para morrer e salvando o próprio rabo.

Sasuke ordenou aos seus homens que parassem o ataque e seguiu em direção aos seus irmãos. Os soldados de Sasori lamentavelmente foram superados. O comandante do exército inimigo evidentemente chegou à mesma conclusão. Ele gritou para seus homens se retirarem. Eles fugiram.

O comandante, ao contrário do Akasuna, não era um covarde. Ele não fugiu.

Mandou os homens baterem em retirada e ficou bravamente na retaguarda, oferecendo sua proteção.

Sasuke sinalizou para seus homens prenderem o comandante. Quando Sasuke ergueu sua espada e deu um passo para frente, o homem presumiu que morreria.

Estava fraco. Uma ferida aberta sangrava. Olhou para Sasuke e aceitou sua derrota.

Caiu de joelhos e inclinou a cabeça.

Sasuke olhou para ele com a raiva queimando sua garganta. Será que foi assim com seu pai? Sasori o matou dessa forma? Seu pai teve que lutar até o fim? Ou sabia que a derrota era inevitável?

Por um longo momento, Sasuke segurou a espada sobre sua cabeça. Então, assobiou para seu cavalo e o comandante olhou para cima, com surpresa. Quando o cavalo parou bem perto, Sasuke foi buscar o lençol que continha o sangue virgem de Sakura. Estendeu-o como uma bandeira, as extremidades soprando ao vento. Então, enrolou-o em sua mão e jogou-o sobre o rosto do comandante.

— Leve esse lençol para Sasori. – Sasuke disse, entre dentes. – Leve minha mensagem.

O comandante tomou a peça devagar e depois acenou com aceitação para Sasuke.

— Diga a Sasori Akasuna que Sakura Haruno é agora Sakura Uchiha. Ela é minha esposa. O casamento foi consumado. Diga-lhe que o castelo de Haruno nunca será dele.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finais:** Olá, gente! Pois é, eu sei. Eu nunca deixo notas finais. Mas ok, existe algo nesse capítulo que eu achei necessário comentar! Acho que já sabem o que é, né? Pois é, esse "hentai". Que coisa assustadora, não acha? Eu fiquei realmente com lágrimas nos olhos por pena da Sakura. A muitos não vai agradar a narrativa da primeira experiência sexual do nosso SasuSaku, o que acho natural, estanho seria se agradasse, uma experiência dessas. Foi uma narrativa pesada e sem emoções boas por parte dos dois, devido às circunstâncias que se encontravam, da época que a história se passa, mas isso não torna menos triste. Mas bom, isso faz parte da construção da história que estou adaptando e realmente acho que ela vale a pena, vocês vão ver que estou certa.

Ps¹: Tá permitido odiar o Sasuke por enquanto! KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ps²: Qualquer opinião, críticas, elogios ou dúvidas, estou aguardando nas Reviews, vou responder todas. Obrigada a quem acompanha a história!


	14. Chapter XIV

**Q** uando Sasuke e seus homens voltaram ao pátio do castelo, já era meia-noite.

Estavam sujos de sangue, cansados, mas felizes com a fácil vitória.

A comemoração iria acontecer, mas Sasuke não sentia vontade de celebrar. Sasori fugiu e aquilo queimava como cerveja azeda em seu estômago.

Queria matar o filho da puta, não apenas pelo que fez oito anos antes, mas por causa do que fez com Sakura.

Ordenou aos homens que aumentassem a vigilância. Havia muito que fazer depois de seu casamento com Sakura. Manter as defesas fortalecidas e novas alianças, como com Juugo, eram mais importantes do que nunca.

Mesmo com tudo isso pesando sobre ele, seu pensamento principal estava em Sakura. Lamentou a pressa com que a tomou na cama. Não gostava de sentir culpa.

Culpa era para os homens que cometem erros. Sasuke não gostava da ideia de cometer erros ou admitir seus fracassos. Sim, ele falhou com a moça.

Banhou-se no lago com os outros homens. Se não fosse pelo fato de que uma moça doce estava em sua cama, teria se arrastado para debaixo das cobertas com botas e tudo, sem se preocupar com nada até amanhã de manhã.

Depois de lavar a sujeira e o sangue de seu corpo, rapidamente secou-se e subiu os degraus que levavam ao seu quarto.

Calmamente abriu a porta do quarto e entrou. O quarto estava envolto em trevas, apenas as brasas do fogo reluziam. Sakura estava aninhada no meio da cama, com os cabelos esparramados como um véu de seda. Deslizou um joelho em cima da cama e se inclinou sobre ela, preparado para acordá-la, quando viu um corpo ao lado dela.

Franzindo a testa, viu Hayato aninhado em seus braços, com a cabeça apoiada nos seios dela. Um sorriso aliviou a censura quando viu como Sakura tinha os dois braços protetoramente envoltos em torno dele. A moça tinha assumido seu papel de nova mãe de Hayato. Estavam tão aconchegados como gatinhos em uma noite fria.

Com um suspiro, ele se deitou ao lado dela, resignado pelo fato de que não iria despertar sua esposa com beijos ou toques esta noite. Puxou-a para seus braços, embalando-a. Então, rolou um braço ao redor dela e de Hayato, enterrando o rosto no cabelo cheiroso de Sakura e adormeceu rapidamente.

Algumas horas mais tarde, levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar Sakura ou Hayato. Vestiu-se na escuridão e tentou caminhar em direção à porta, mas sua bota se prendeu em alguma coisa. Abaixou-se e pegou o tecido, percebendo que era o vestido que Sakura usou para casar-se.

Lembrando-se que o tinha rasgado em sua pressa para deitar-se com ela, Sasuke olhou para a peça em suas mãos por um momento. A imagem de Sakura, seus olhos chocados e a dor que se refletia neles o fez franzir a testa.

Era apenas um vestido.

Enrolando-o em suas mãos, ele o levou consigo quando desceu as escadas.

Mesmo tão cedo, o castelo já fervia com a atividade das pessoas.

Naruto e Itachi terminavam seu café quando Sasuke entrou no salão.

— O casamento o transformou em um dorminhoco. – Naruto zombou. – Já faz mais de uma hora que estamos esperando por você.

Ignorando o irmão, Sasuke tomou seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa. Uma das mulheres que serviam correu trazer tigelas de alimentos e colocá-las em frente a ele.

— No que diabos está pensando, Sasuke? – Itachi perguntou.

Sasuke olhou para baixo, percebendo que ainda estava carregando o vestido de Sakura. Ao invés de responder ao irmão, ele chamou a menina que estava servindo.

— Saori está por aí?

— Sim, laird. Gostaria que eu fosse chamá-la?

— Imediatamente.

Ela fez uma reverência e saiu correndo. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Saori entrou correndo.

— Você me chamou, Lorde?

— Sim. – entregou o vestido para a mulher, que, surpresa, pegou-o. – Você pode consertar isso?

Saori examinou o tecido em suas mãos.

— Sim, laird. Preciso apenas de agulha e linha. Poderei fazê-lo em um momento.

— Faça, então. Gostaria que minha esposa o tivesse inteiro novamente.

Saori sorriu e seus olhos brilharam, sabendo que o irritava. Sasuke fez uma careta para ela e acenou. Ainda sorrindo, ela enfiou o vestido debaixo do braço e deixou o salão.

— Você rasgou o vestido de sua noiva? – Naruto sorriu.

— Pelo jeito você tem jeito com as mocinhas. – Itachi disse, balançando a cabeça. – Carregou-a escada acima para uma rápida consumação e ainda rasgou o vestido dela.

— Ela não é uma mocinha. – Sasuke disse, irritado. – Ela é sua irmã agora e deve falar dela com respeito, como esposa de seu laird.

Itachi ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição e se recostou na cadeira.

— Não quis ofendê-lo.

— Está sensível hoje, não é? – Naruto disse.

O olhar de Sasuke silenciou o irmão mais novo.

— Temos muito a fazer hoje. Itachi, preciso de você para ser meu emissário a Juugo.

Itachi e Naruto se olharam com incredulidade.

— O quê? Sasuke, o bastardo tentou sequestrar seu filho. – Itachi resmungou.

— Ele nega o conhecimento das ações de seus soldados. E o soldado está morto agora. – Sasuke disse, sem rodeios. – Não será mais uma ameaça para meu filho. E Juugo quer uma aliança. Suas terras se juntariam ao Castelo de Haruno. E quero que você faça esse acordo. Itachi.

— Certo. – disse Itachi. – Partirei dentro de uma hora.

Itachi caminhou para fora do salão para se preparar para a viagem. Sasuke rapidamente terminou sua refeição e então ele e Naruto foram para onde seus homens estavam treinando.

Ficaram no pátio, observando como os outros soldados lutavam.

— É imperativo que Sakura fique sob constante vigilância.- Sasuke disse em voz baixa para Naruto. – Sasori não vai desistir só porque casei com ela. Há muito a ser feito e Sakura deve permanecer dentro do castelo sob vigilância cuidadosa.

Naruto lançou um olhar cauteloso para Sasuke.

— Não acho que essa tarefa deve ser minha. Ela é sua esposa.

— Sakura é o futuro de nosso clã. – Sasuke disse com uma voz perigosamente macia. – Seria bom ter isso em mente quando me disser o que você deve ou não fazer. Espero que a sua lealdade a mim se estenda a ela, também.

— Mas ser uma babá, Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou com voz triste.

— Tudo o que você precisa fazer é mantê-la segura. Isso parece muito difícil? – Sasuke perguntou.

Então, acenou para seus comandantes, quando seus homens terminaram a rodada de treino. Instruiu Inari, Konohamaru e Lee sobre Sakura ser vigiada o tempo todo.

— Como quiser, laird. Mas ela não vai gostar muito. – disse Inari.

— Não estou preocupado com o que ela vai gostar ou não. – Sasuke respondeu. – Minha preocupação é mantê-la segura.

Os homens assentiram, em acordo.

— Não há necessidade de alarmá-la. Não quero que ela se sinta insegura em minhas terras. Quero-a bem protegida, mas que isso pareça "natural".

— Pode contar conosco para manter Lady Uchiha em segurança, Lorde. – Konohamaru prometeu.

Certo de que seus homens compreenderam a importância de manter estreita vigilância sobre Sakura, Sasuke convocou seu mensageiro e escreveu uma carta ao rei, informando-o de seu casamento com Sakura e solicitando a liberação de seu dote.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, sentia seu coração bater em um ritmo constante dentro de seu peito. Não por vingança. Não, ele sempre soube que esse dia chegaria. Com o dote de Sakura, seu clã poderia prosperar novamente. Os alimentos seriam abundantes. Suprimentos em suas mãos. Deixariam para trás sua existência espartana.

Apesar da intenção em tirar uma hora do dia para falar com Sakura, ele passou o dia envolvido em várias atividades. Sasori mandou embora o espírito de tranquilidade que havia no castelo.

Um incidente com seus homens o impediu de jantar com Sakura e quando subiu as escadas indo em direção ao seu quarto, estava muito cansado. Pelo menos estava limpo depois de um mergulho no lago.

Abriu a porta devagar e viu que ela já estava deitada, com a respiração tranquila, indicando que dormia. Sasuke começou a avançar, com a intenção de acordá-la, quando viu mais uma vez Hayato aconchegado nela. Ele suspirou, amanhã faria questão de dizer que Hayato tinha seu próprio quarto do outro lado do corredor.

No outro dia, Sasuke não teve chance de fazer o que prometeu. Desde o momento em que Sakura acordou, não teve oportunidade de falar com ela. Mais tarde, já impaciente, mandou chamá-la. Quando ficou sem resposta, enviou Inari para buscá-la. Inari retornou com a notícia de que Sakura estava visitando outras mulheres e que falaria com o lorde mais tarde.

Sasuke fez uma careta e Inari parecia desconfortável dizendo ao laird que sua esposa se recusou a vê-lo. Claramente eles teriam que discutir certos assuntos enquanto seu filho dormia.

Ou seja, discutir a ideia de não desobedecer a uma ordem direta.

Ele fez questão de jantar com Sakura naquela noite. Ela parecia cansada e nervosa. Seu olhar corria na direção dele quando pensava que ele não estava olhando, como se temesse que a carregasse brutalmente para o seu quarto.

Sasuke suspirou. Supunha que não era um medo irracional, considerando o ocorrido no dia de seu casamento. A moça estava inquieta. Cabia a ele acalmar seus medos e suas preocupações.

Proteção era algo que ele poderia facilmente oferecer. Sua lealdade para com a mulher seria inabalável. Mas ternura e compreensão? Palavras doces para ajudar a aliviar preocupações?

A mera ideia o apavorou.

Seus pensamentos deviam transparecer em seu rosto, porque Sakura o olhou assustada e então se levantou, desculpando-se. Sem esperar pela permissão do marido, ela murmurou algo para Hayato. O menino engoliu a comida rapidamente e levantou-se para segui-la. Ele a segurou pela mão e ambos deixaram a sala em direção as escadas.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Sakura propositalmente levou Hayato para sua cama em um esforço para evitar Sasuke. Se não estivesse tão irritado, poderia ficar impressionado com sua astúcia.

Levantou-se da mesa e acenou para Naruto. Preferia ir para a guerra a subir as escadas e enfrentar aquela situação com sua nova esposa. Ele não tinha nem ideia de como resolver aquilo. Um bom começo seria fazer um sermão sobre obedecer às ordens dele. Depois disso, simplesmente mandaria que ela não ficasse tão receosa.

Sentindo-se confiante sobre seu plano de ação, ele subiu até seu quarto e abriu a porta. Sakura virou-se, olhando-o surpresa.

— Você precisa de algo, laird?

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não posso entrar em meu próprio quarto?

Sakura corou.

— Sim, é claro. É que você não costuma vir para a cama tão cedo. Ou seja, eu não esperava que você...

Ela calou-se, avermelhando ainda mais. Apertou os lábios firmemente como se recusando a dizer mais uma palavra. Sasuke não resistiu a provocá-la.

— Não percebi que você estava tão familiarizada com meus hábitos de sono, moça.

Ela o olhou com descontentamento. Determinado a definir suas regras, apontou um dedo para Hayato, chamando-o. O menino se separou a contragosto de Sasuke e se aproximou do pai. Sasuke colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do filho.

— Esta noite você vai dormir no seu próprio quarto.

Quando Sakura ameaçou protestar, Sasuke a silenciou com um olhar severo.

Hayato também queria discutir, mas era muito disciplinado para isso.

— Sim, papai. Posso dar um beijo de boa noite em mamãe?

Sasuke sorriu.

— É claro.

Hayato correu de volta para Sakura e deixou-se abraçar por ela. Ela o beijou na cabeça e depois o abraçou apertado. Hayato voltou e ficou solenemente na frente de Sasuke.

— Boa noite, papai.

— Boa noite, meu filho.

Sasuke esperou até que seu filho saísse do quarto antes de se voltar para Sakura.

Ela ergueu o queixo, provocando-o com desafio em seus olhos. Estava preparada para a batalha. O pensamento o divertiu, mas sufocou o sorriso que ameaçava.

— Quando eu der uma ordem para vir até mim, espero que obedeça. – ele disse. – Espero, não. Exijo obediência. Não vou aceitar que você me desafie.

Sakura apertou os lábios, e Sasuke pensou que a tinha assustado novamente, mas olhando melhor, viu que estava furiosa.

— Mesmo quando suas exigências são ridículas? – ela perguntou com um soluço.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Quando uma ordem de apresentar-se a mim tornou-se ridícula? Eu tinha assuntos para discutir com você. Meu tempo é valioso.

Ela abriu a boca e depois a fechou imediatamente. Mas murmurou algo em voz baixa que ele não entendeu.

—Agora que temos esse assunto resolvido, quero dizer que aprecio sua devoção ao meu filho. Mas ele tem seu próprio quarto que compartilha com outras crianças do castelo.

— Ele deve dormir com sua mãe e seu pai. – ela deixou escapar.

— Sim, haverá momentos em que realmente acontecerá. – Sasuke concordou. – Mas logo após nosso casamento não é um deles.

— Não consigo ver o que ser recém-casado tem a ver com isso. – ela murmurou.

Sasuke suspirou e tentou controlar sua impaciência. A moça ainda ia matá-lo.

— É difícil me deitar com minha mulher, se meu filho partilha a cama conosco. – falou lentamente.

Sakura desviou o olhar e torceu suas mãos.

— Se você não se importar, prefiro não ter você... na cama... comigo.

— E como planeja engravidar, moça?

Sakura enrugou o nariz e lhe lançou um olhar cauteloso, mas esperançoso.

— Talvez sua semente já tenha enraizado. Devemos esperar para ver se isso aconteceu. Você não tem nenhuma habilidade para amar e eu, obviamente, sei muito pouco sobre o assunto.

Sasuke escancarou a boca. Ele não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido corretamente. Nenhuma habilidade? Fechou a boca e então apertou a mandíbula com a força de sua incredulidade.

Sakura encolheu os ombros.

— Todos sabem que um homem ou é qualificado na arte de amar ou nos assuntos da guerra. É obvio que sua habilidade é lutar.

Sasuke estremeceu. A mocinha estava acabando com sua virilidade. Seu membro estava sendo humilhado por suas críticas. A raiva guerreou com a exasperação. Mas ele suspirou.

— Ah, moça. É verdade que eu a tomei com a habilidade de um cavalariço com sua primeira mulher.

As faces dela ficaram coradas e Sasuke amaldiçoou-se pela sua grosseria.

Enroscou os dedos em seus cabelos.

— Você era virgem. É improvável que qualquer coisa que eu fizesse tornasse tudo perfeito. Mas há muitas coisas que posso fazer para tornar mais agradável.

— Eu gostaria que fosse mais agradável. – ela disse, pensativa.

Sasuke quase perdeu a paciência. Quanto ele a machucou? Sabia que não tinha dado prazer ou a paciência que ela merecia. No momento, tudo o que sabia era que tinha que consumar o casamento com toda a pressa. Não houve tempo para seduzir uma virgem tímida. Só que agora sua virgem tímida se transformou em uma mulher teimosa, que não queria ser sua esposa.

— Sakura, o casamento não era válido até que eu me deitasse com você. Não poderia correr o risco de algo acontecer antes que tivesse a chance de fazer isso. Se você tivesse sido capturada, Sasori poderia tê-la tirado de mim e pedir a anulação do casamento. Ele se deitaria com você até ter um filho para fortalecer a sua reivindicação.

Os lábios dela tremeram e Sakura olhou para baixo. Sasuke aproveitou a distração momentânea e se aproximou dela, tomando-lhe as mãos. Suas mãos eram pequenas e macias. Delicadas. A lembrança de ter sido áspero com ela, machucando-a, deixou-o perturbado. A imagem de seus olhos cheios de lágrimas apunhalou seu estômago.

— Será diferente a partir de agora.

Sakura levantou os olhos para ele e sua expressão tornou-se pensativa.

— Será?

— Sim, será.

—Por quê?

Sasuke segurou sua impaciência e lembrou-se que ela precisava de suavidade agora.

— Porque sou muito hábil no amor. – ele disse. – Pretendo mostrar-lhe.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

— Você é?

— Sim, eu sou.

Ela abriu a boca e tentou dar um passo para trás. Sasuke a segurou nas mãos, com força, puxando-a para junto dele até colá-la ao seu peito.

— Na verdade, eu pretendo mostrar a você o quanto sou habilidoso.

— Você fará isso?

— Sim, farei.

Sakura engoliu em seco e olhou para ele, confusa.

—Quando você pretende me mostrar isso, Lorde?

Ele se curvou e roçou sua boca sobre a dela.

— Agora.

.

.

.

.

.

Continua...


	15. Chapter XV

**S** akura colocou as mãos sobre o peito de Sasuke para se firmar, senão teria caído sob o ataque implacável de seus sentidos. Ela suspirou e inclinou-se mais perto para o beijo e nem mesmo protestou quando a língua dele deslizou sensualmente sobre o lábio inferior, como se tentasse persuadi-la a abri-los.

O homem podia não ser hábil no amor, mas ela poderia se afogar em seus beijos. Talvez Sasuke pudesse se contentar em apenas beijá-la e renunciar ao resto.

— Beije-me de volta. – ele murmurou. – Abra sua boca. Deixe-me sentir seu gosto.

Suas palavras deslizaram como veludo sobre sua pele. Sakura estremeceu quando sentiu seus seios incharem. Uma dor começou no fundo do seu corpo, em partes que ela não se atrevia mencionar. Como ele era capaz de fazê-la sentir-se assim quando tudo o que estava fazendo era beijá-la?

Sasuke deslizou as palmas das mãos até sua cintura e em seguida por cima dos ombros até o pescoço. O calor de seu toque a marcava. Incapaz de negar a sondagem de sua língua, Sakura relaxou sua boca e lhe permitiu deslizar dentro. Quente e áspera.

Tão pecaminosa. Era uma sensação indecente, que tinha certeza que devia negar, mas não podia.

A tentação de prová-lo era forte. Tão forte que ela não conseguia controlar.

Timidamente, roçou a língua nos lábios dele. Sasuke gemeu e imediatamente ela recuou, com medo de ter feito algo errado.

Mas ele a puxou de volta e capturou sua boca mais uma vez, de forma voraz que a deixou sem fôlego.

— Faça isso de novo. – ele sussurrou. – Sinta-me.

Sakura tentou novamente, lambendo o lábio inferior. Ele relaxou a boca contra a dela, abrindo-a mais para ela ter acesso.

Sentindo-se mais corajosa, empurrou a língua para frente, quente e úmida.

Estremeceu ao sentir a carnalidade pura de algo tão simples como um beijo. Sentiu-se vulnerável, enquanto ele saciava seu desejo mais e mais. Dessa vez, Sakura queimava por ele. Ela o queria em cima dela, seu corpo cobrindo-a. Sentiu-se agitada e ansiosa, sua pele se arrepiando.

—Desta vez eu vou despi-la da maneira correta. – ele sussurrou, enquanto caminhava para a cama.

Sakura franziu a testa, confusa. Sasuke não estava fazendo direito, de novo. Será que sempre teria que ensiná-lo?

— Eu deveria despir você. É meu dever. – ela disse.

Ele sorriu.

— Só será seu dever quando eu disser que é. Esta noite tenho a intenção de despi-la e aproveitar cada momento. Você merece ser cortejada lentamente, moça. Será sua noite de núpcias outra vez. Seu eu pudesse voltar e fazer tudo diferente, eu faria. Mas lhe darei o melhor, e darei esta noite.

A promessa em sua voz à fez tremer. Sakura piscou quando ele baixou seu vestido sobre um ombro e em seguida beijou a curva do pescoço. Cada centímetro de sua pele que ele descobria, beijava, deslizando seu vestido, deixando-a nua sob seu olhar. Então retirou o resto de suas roupas e jogou aos seus pés.

— Você é linda. – ele murmurou, seu hálito quente sussurrando ao longo de sua carne.

Sasuke segurou um dos seios, apertando-o. Os mamilos se contraíram, enviando ondas através de seu ventre. Então ele se inclinou e passou sua língua sob o mamilo ereto. Os joelhos dela se dobraram e Sakura caiu contra a cama. Sasuke riu levemente e a seguiu. Com um pequeno empurrão, pairou sobre ela, grande e forte. Olhou tão descaradamente para sua nudez que Sakura puxou os lençóis para não sentir-se tão vulnerável.

Ele segurou a mão dela, e olhou-a nos olhos.

— Não se cubra, moça. Você é um espetáculo. Nenhuma outra se compara a você. – Sasuke passou um dedo sobre a curva de sua cintura até os quadris. Voltou então até esfregar os mamilos endurecidos. – Você tem a pele suave como a mais fina seda. E seus seios... eles me lembram melões maduros à espera de serem provados.

Ela tentou respirar, mas seus pulmões queimaram com o esforço. Cada respiração ficava mais difícil. Ofegou superficialmente, sentindo-se mais tonta a cada minuto que passava.

Ele se afastou da cama e, por um momento, Sakura entrou em pânico. Onde estava indo? Mas Sasuke começou a tirar as roupas de forma mais impaciente do que quando a despiu. Tirou as botas, a túnica e as calças, jogando-as por todo o quarto. Inevitavelmente, ela o olhou. Não poderia desviar o olhar mesmo se quisesse.

Havia algo intensamente hipnotizante sobre os contornos do corpo dele. Cicatrizes, algumas antigas, outras muito mais recentes riscavam caminho em sua pele. Não havia um único pedaço de carne fora de sua visão. Duros músculos sobre o peito e até mesmo o abdômen, onde tantos homens ficam flácidos com a idade. Este era um homem forjado no fogo da batalha.

Engolindo em seco, deixou seu olhar cair sob a junção das pernas dele, curiosa para ver a parte que lhe tinha causado tanta dor. Arregalou os olhos com a visão dele se projetando tão duro e tão... grande. Começou a dar passos para trás, de volta para a cama, antes de sequer perceber o que estava fazendo.

— Não tenha medo. – ele murmurou. – Não vou machucá-la desta vez, Sakura.

— Você não vai?

Ele sorriu.

— Não. E você vai gostar.

— Eu?

— Sim, moça, você vai.

— Tudo bem. – sussurrou.

Beijou seus lábios, ternos e quentes. Era uma ideia ridícula, mas Sasuke a fez se sentir tão protegida e acarinhada. Ele continuou a beijá-la, deslizando sua boca para baixo da linha de sua mandíbula e depois para o pescoço e a pele sensível abaixo da orelha. Parou ali um momento e sugou antes de roçar os dentes no lóbulo.

— Oh!

Sentiu-o sorrir contra seu pescoço, mas nunca afastou a boca. Ao contrário, baixava ainda mais, traçando um caminho até ficar perigosamente perto de seus seios.

Lembrando-se de sua reação quando Sasuke lambeu seu mamilo, Sakura encontrou-se arqueando-se para ele.

Ele não hesitou. Seus lábios fecharam-se em torno de um mamilo e ele chupou lentamente. Ela curvou as costas e suas mãos voaram para agarrar os cabelos dele. Oh, santos, e sensação era maravilhosa.

Ele sugou, dando voltas no rígido botão e depois suavizou-se. Sua língua circulou a carne sensível e os dentes mordiscavam levemente, persuadindo o botão a ficar ainda mais duro.

— Doce. Tão doce. – ele disse, enquanto movia a boca para o outro seio.

Sakura suspirou e som que saiu de sua garganta parecia truncado. O frio do quarto já não a incomodava mais. Quando ele chupou seu outro seio, seus dedos deslizaram para baixo, acariciando-a por um momento antes de cuidadosamente seguir até o encontro de suas coxas. No momento em que o dedo dele deslizou através de suas dobras, Sakura ficou tensa.

— Shhh, moça. Relaxe. Só lhe darei prazer.

Seu dedo encontrou um ponto particularmente sensível onde começou a esfregar levemente em um movimento circular. Ela engasgou e então apertou os olhos quando foi bombardeada pelo prazer mais intenso. Assim como ele prometeu.

Sentiu uma dor curiosa correr pelo seu corpo. Seus músculos ficaram tensos.

Débil. Era assim que se sentia. Como se estivesse prestes a cair da montanha mais alta.

— Sasuke!

Seu nome saiu de seus lábios e nos recantos de sua mente embaçada, ela percebeu que era a primeira vez que o usou. Ele se jogou sobre seu mamilo e a mão dela se apertou nos cabelos dele. Percebeu que ainda segurava a cabeça dele com muita força. Mas precisava segurar alguma coisa.

Sasuke pressionou a língua na pele dela e lentamente foi descendo, fazendo um rastro úmido pela sua barriga. Ele traçou uma trilha preguiçosa em torno do umbigo e então, para a total surpresa dela, desceu ainda mais, movendo seu corpo para baixo, aproximando-se do local onde os dedos a tinham acariciado.

Sasuke não faria isso. Certamente que não. Uma coisa tão indecente. Oh, mas ele fez... Sua boca encontrou seu calor em um beijo forte e carnal, que fez todos os músculos de seu corpo se contorcerem e convulsionarem como se tivesse sido atingida por um raio.

Sakura tinha que dizer a ele que não deveria. Deveria dizer que não podia.

Ensiná-lo a maneira correta de fazer as coisas, mas céus, ela não podia pensar em qualquer outra coisa além de continuar. Por favor, não pare.

— Não vou parar, moça. – ele murmurou contra sua carne mais íntima.

Sakura posicionou as pernas rígidas ao redor dele, mas Sasuke gentilmente as colocou de volta ao seu lado.

— Relaxe.

Sakura tentou. Oh, ela tentou, mas a boca continuava deixando-a tonta. E então, a língua lambeu-a, tão quente e erótica. O prazer indescritível subiu pelo seu ventre enquanto Sasuke lambia sua entrada. Sua visão ficou turva e ela torceu os dedos, segurando o lençol. Já não tinha mais controle sobre seu corpo. Arqueou-se, irracionalmente, e suas pernas tremiam, perdida nas sensações.

—Ah, moça. Você está pronta para mim.

A voz dele estava rouca e quase desesperada. Sakura olhou para baixo para vê-lo observando-a com olhos selvagens e brilhantes.

— Estou? – ela ofegava.

— Sim, você está.

Moveu-se para cima do corpo dela com uma velocidade que a surpreendeu.

Sasuke segurou suas nádegas com uma mão e se colocou entre suas pernas. Podia senti-lo, quente e incrivelmente duro, aninhado contra sua abertura.

Então, inclinou-se e fundiu seus lábios com os dela. Desta vez, Sakura não hesitou, nem pensou em ensiná-lo a beijar da maneira correta. Abriu a boca e o devorou antes que ele tivesse chance de pedir.

— Segure-se em mim. – Sasuke disse asperadamente entre os quentes beijos de boca aberta.

Sakura colocou os braços em torno de seus ombros e cavou seus dedos em suas costas. Beijou-o. Provou-o. Absorveu a respiração dele com cada fôlego.

Antes que percebesse, Sasuke ergueu seus quadris e deslizou dentro dela alguns centímetros. Sakura sentiu-se esticar para acomodá-lo e depois se perguntou como foi capaz de fazê-lo.

Ele a beijou novamente e então descansou sua testa contra a dela. Seus olhos estavam tão próximos que tudo o que ela podia ver era o olhar intenso e escuro.

— Relaxe. – ele disse novamente. – Não vou machucá-la.

Sakura ergueu os lábios para ele. Desta vez, suas bocas se encontraram em uma dança delicada, com toques de ternura.

— Eu sei.

E ela sabia. De alguma forma, sabia que dessa vez seria diferente. Não havia pressa. Nenhum choque desagradável para seus sentidos. O corpo dela se fundia ao dele, rendendo-se ao seu poder e sua necessidade.

Sasuke avançou os quadris lentamente. Abrindo-a, deslizando mais fundo. A plenitude a oprimia, mas não era dor ou surpresa que abalavam seu corpo.

— Quase lá. – ele sussurrou.

Sakura arregalou os olhos quando o sentiu ainda mais fundo e depois parou, tão enterrado dentro que ela sequer conseguia respirar. Cercou-a, envolvendo-a em seus braços, segurando-a tão perto quando começou a se mover em um ritmo lento e sedutor.

Os músculos das costas dele ondulavam a cada arremetida. Os dedos de Sakura dançaram por toda a pele de Sasuke, procurando algo para ancorar como se estivesse a deriva em uma tempestade.

Ele aumentou os movimentos, mais forte, mais rápido. Seus gemidos se misturavam no ar pesado com o cheiro de amor.

— Enrole suas pernas em volta de mim. – ele orientou. – Abrace-me forte, moça.

Sakura envolveu seu corpo inteiro em torno dele, até que teve certeza de estavam tão entrelaçados que nunca mais se separariam.

A sensação de queimação aumentou até que ela se mexeu inquieta, frenética por... liberação. A respiração doía, então não respirava, e seu peito protestava.

Viu-se atingida por algo que não sabia explicar. E então, se desfez. Gritou, ou tentou gritar, mas sua boca estava fechada. Os lábios de Sasuke estavam contra os dela e ele engoliu seu grito frenético.

Sakura não tinha nenhum controle sobre seu corpo. Não conseguia pensar. Só podia sentir, impotente para fazer qualquer outra coisa, a não ser deitar-se nos braços de Sasuke enquanto ele murmurava palavras suaves contra seus ouvidos.

Totalmente perplexa com o que tinha acontecido, fixou os olhos em seu marido que tinha agora uma expressão de agonia. Ele deu mais um poderoso impulso, enterrando-se profundamente dentro de seu corpo. Em seguida, caiu em cima dela, pressionando-a contra o colchão.

Sakura aninhou seu rosto contra a garganta dele, ficando ali por um tempo, completamente saciada. Sasuke descansou sobre ela por mais alguns minutos até que finalmente ergueu-se e rolou para o lado.

Ele a puxou entre seus braços e acariciou seus cabelos. Então pressionou um beijo em sua têmpora e descansou sua face contra a cabeça dela.

A mente dela estava ainda confusa e não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido. Só uma coisa martelava fortemente em seus pensamentos.

— Sasuke? – ela sussurrou.

Ele levou um tempo para responder.

— Sim, moça?

— Eu estava errada.

Sasuke se mexeu, esfregando o rosto contra o dela.

— Estava errada sobre o quê?

— Você é muito hábil no amor.

Ele riu e abraçou-a apertado contra ele. Bocejando amplamente, Sakura se aconchegou mais em seus braços e fechou os olhos.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Q** uando Sakura acordou, estava momentaneamente desorientada. Ela piscou, afastando a imprecisão. Ainda sentia a cabeça pesada, mas seu corpo, embora um pouco duro e dolorido, estava surpreendentemente quente e saciado. Como ela gostaria de uma imersão prolongada em uma banheira de água.

A luz entrava através da janela que já estava com as cortinas abertas. A altura do sol lhe dizia que dormiu mais do que pretendia.

Shizune não ficaria satisfeita e Sakura teria que esperar até a refeição do meio-dia. Aliás, parecia que já era meio-dia.

Lembrou-se da noite passada. O calor que sentia embaixo de seu abdômen a queimava até fazer suas faces corarem. Sentou-se e então percebeu que estava completamente nua. Sakura agarrou as cobertas da cama e puxou-as até o queixo, deitando-se.

Estava sozinha no quarto. Ninguém iria vê-la. Ainda assim, pulou da cama e vestiu apressadamente suas roupas.

Seu cabelo estava em desordem cor de rosa e uma sensação em suas faces mostrava-lhe que ainda estava corada.

Ela realmente disse ao lorde que ele não era um amante hábil. Sim, e ele mostrou que ela estava errada. Fez coisas que Sakura nunca imaginou duas pessoas fazendo. Sua boca... sua língua.

Ela corou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos de vergonha. Como poderia encará-lo novamente?

Sakura adorava a madre Senju. Confiava mais nela do que nas outras. A abadessa foi muito boa para ela. E paciente. Sim, ela teve paciência de Jó quando Sakura lhe pediu que tirasse certas dúvidas. Mas estava claro que a abadessa deixou de fora certas coisas sobre o amor. E sobre o beijo.

Sakura franziu a testa enquanto pensava nas diferenças entre o que mulher lhe ensinou e a realidade surpreendente da cama. Se a abadessa ensinou errado sobre beijar... e amar... o que mais poderia ter errado? Sakura se sentiu ignorante e lamentavelmente mal informada.

Nunca esteve chocada com a própria ignorância, então decidiu procurar saber sobre o assunto. Kurenai... Bem, ela era muito jovem. E solteira. Shizune. Sakura se assustou pelo modo como reclamava a todo o momento. Além disso, ela provavelmente só riria de Sakura e a expulsaria da cozinha. Talvez Saori. Ela era mais velha, e conhecia mais do mundo. Alem disso, tinha um marido, então certamente poderia dar algumas dicas sobre o amor.

Sentindo-se melhor, escovou seus cabelos e os trançou. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Para sua decepção, Inari a estava esperando no corredor. Assim que Sakura entrou, ele se levantou e saiu atrás dela. Ela lhe lançou um olhar decepcionado, mas ele simplesmente sorriu e ofereceu-lhe um cumprimento.

Decidiu fingir que o homem não estava lá e se dirigiu para a cozinha para enfrentar a ira de Shizune. Quando chegou à porta, ouviu um barulho e o horrível bater de panelas. A voz de Shizune subia acima do barulho, gritando de descontentamento com uma das empregadas.

Talvez tivesse chegado a tempo de conseguir um pequeno almoço tardio.

— Inari?

— Sim, senhora.

— É hora do almoço? Confesso que dormi até mais tarde esta manhã. Não dormi bem na noite passada. – ela se apressou a dizer. Não queria que Inari tivesse ideia do motivo de seu atraso.

Ele sufocou um sorriso com as costas da mão e depois a olhou com uma expressão mais séria. Mas seus pensamentos estavam claramente escritos em seu olhar complacente.

— Ele provavelmente se vangloriou para todos. – ela murmurou.

— Desculpe, minha senhora? – Inari disse enquanto se inclinava para frente.

— Nada.

— Já é quase hora do almoço. Se você quiser, peço a Shizune alguma coisa para comer agora.

Seu estômago roncou com a sugestão de comida, mas Sakura olhou cautelosa para a cozinha.

— Não, posso esperar. Tenho outras coisas para fazer.

Saiu com passos determinados, esperando que Inari entendesse a dica para desaparecer. Mas ele a perseguiu com passos firmes, acompanhando-a quando desceu para a torre.

Foi recebida por cintilantes raios de sol que a aqueceram, apesar do frio. Não se lembrou do xale que Saori deixou para ela e relutante resolveu voltar para buscá-lo. A menos que... Virou-se para Inari com um doce sorriso.

— Deixei meu xale no quarto do lorde e agora estou com frio. Você poderia buscá-lo para mim?

— Claro, minha senhora. Você não pode ficar resfriada. O lorde não gostaria nada disso. Espere aqui e voltarei em um momento.

Sakura ficou parada até o momento que ele desapareceu dentro do castelo. Então, correu rápida, cuidando para evitar o pátio. No caminho, parou duas mulheres e perguntou se sabiam onde encontrar Saori. Depois de saber que Saori estava em sua casa, Sakura correu para a fileira de cabanas que ladeavam o lado esquerdo da torre.

Quando parou na porta de Saori, respirou fundo e bateu. Um momento depois, a mulher abriu a porta surpresa ao vê-la.

— Minha senhora! Existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la?

Sakura olhou por cima do ombro para se certificar de que Inari não estava atrás dela.

— Não. Quero dizer, eu esperava que você pudesse me explicar certas coisas. – Sakura disse em voz baixa. – Em particular.

Saori recuou e fez um sinal para Sakura entrar.

— É claro. Entre. Gostaria de um refresco? Estava aquecendo um ensopado de coelho sobre o fogo. Meu marido gosta de uma boa tigela de sopa quente para seu almoço, mas não chegou ainda.

A barriga roncando a lembrou que perdeu o café da manhã.

— Se não for incomodar. Dormi demais nessa manhã. – Sakura disse. Saori sorriu e gesticulou para Sakura segui-la.

— Ouvi dizer que Shizune está com um péssimo humor esta manhã.

Sakura assentiu.

— É verdade. Temia pela minha vida se me aventurasse a pedir o café da manhã.

Saori puxou uma cadeira e pediu para Sakura se sentar. Entregou a ela uma tigela com cozido e sentou-se à mesa.

— Agora, minha senhora, o que gostaria de saber?

Antes de Sakura abrir a boca, uma batida soou na porta da frente. Saori franziu a testa mas se levantou para ver quem era. Um momento depois, ela voltou com Kurenai e Tenten, que arregalaram os olhos quando viram Sakura sentada à mesa de Saori.

— Oh, minha senhora. – Kurenai exclamou. – Nós estávamos vindo saber se Saori sabia de seu paradeiro. Inari está colocando o castelo de pernas para o ar tentando encontrá-la.

Sakura soltou um suspiro.

— Eu o convenci a buscar meu xale para que pudesse procurar Saori e pedir alguns conselhos. É assunto particular. E não é apropriado aos ouvidos de Inari.

Tenten sorriu amplamente.

— Então, precisamos dizer-lhe onde você está.

Sakura acenou concordando e esperou que as duas mulheres partissem, mas ambas sentaram-se à mesa de Saori e Tenten inclinou-se com interesse.

— O que gostaria de saber, minha senhora? Estamos todas dispostas a ajudá-la. Agora é nossa senhora.

— Mas nossa senhora quer conversar em particular. – Saori repreendeu.

Sakura concordou.

— Sim, é um assunto delicado.

O calor tomou seu rosto e ela teve certeza que estava com as faces em chamas.

— Ah, assunto de mulher. – Tenten disse conscientemente. – Pode nos dizer. Somos muito discretas.

Saori concordou enquanto Kurenai a olhava com perplexidade.

— Bem. – Sakura começou com relutância. – Talvez fosse melhor ter mais de uma opinião sobre o assunto. Na verdade, estou um pouco confusa com informações inconsistentes. Vejam, a madre Senju me ensinou sobre as formas de amar.

— Oh, Senhor. – Tenten murmurou. – Moça, não me diga que você recebeu instruções de uma abadessa velha.

Sakura olhou assustada para a outra mulher.

— Para mim, a madre Senju conhecia todas as coisas. Não mentiria para mim. Acho que, talvez, eu tenha confundido algumas de suas instruções. Havia tantas, sabem como é.

Saori balançou a cabeça e emitiu um 'tsc' através dos dentes.

— Diga-nos o que você quer saber, filha. Posso assegurar que sua madre Senju, embora bem intencionada, não poderia ter dito tudo.

— Bem, ela me ensinou sobre o beijo, e o lorde... – ela interrompeu-se, envergonhada com a ideia de dizer em voz alta seus pensamentos.

— Vá em frente. – desta vez, Kurenai se inclinou para frente, com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade.

— Bem, ele usou a língua. A madre Senju nunca disse nada sobre o uso da língua no beijo. Ela foi bastante explícita sobre o assunto.

Saori e Tenten riram e trocaram olhares.

— Diga-me, moça, você gostou de beijar o lorde, não é? – Saori perguntou.

Sakura assentiu.

— Sim, eu gostei, tenho que admitir. Eu também usei a minha. Foi muito... ardente. Eu não entendo nada disso.

—Beijos de língua? – os olhos de Kurenai se arregalaram.

Saori franziu a testa e olhou para Kurenai.

— Você é muito jovem para essa conversa. Por que não fica lá fora e vigia Inari.

Sakura viu Kurenai se entristecer, mas não discutiu. A jovem se levantou e saiu da sala. Somente quando ouviu o som da porta fechando-se, elas voltaram a atenção para Sakura.

— Isso é tudo o que você quer saber? – Saori perguntou.

Sakura mexeu-se em sua cadeira e perguntou-se se não devia abandonar a ideia e voltar para o castelo.

— Vamos. – Tenten disse com uma voz gentil. – Pergunte-nos o que você quiser. Nos não inventaremos histórias para você.

Sakura limpou sua garganta.

— Bem, disse ao lorde que ele não era um amante habilidoso.

Ambas as mulheres pareciam tão chocadas que Sakura lamentou ter contado isso. Em seguida, elas caíram na gargalhada. Riram durante um longo tempo até enxugarem as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto.

— E como o lorde reagiu? – Saori perguntou tentando tomar fôlego.

— Não muito bem. – Sakura resmungou. – Mais tarde eu lhe disse que estava errada.

Tenten sorriu.

— Ah, e você estava errada, não estava?

Saori concordou.

— Ele provou que você estava errada, não foi? Não fique chateada com ele por causa do dia do casamento, moça. Foi sua primeira vez. Não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer para ajudá-la. Foi melhor resolver tudo logo.

— Mas ele...

— Ele o quê? – Tenten perguntou.

— Foi indecente. – Sakura murmurou.

Saori sufocou o riso com a mão, mas seus olhos brilhavam alegremente.

— Mas você gostou, não é?

— Sim. – Sakura admitiu. – Ele fez coisas...

—Que tipo de coisas?

— Bem, ele usou a sua boca. – Sakura se inclinou e sussurrou. – Lá embaixo. E nos meus...

— Seus seios? – Tenten perguntou.

Sakura fechou os olhos, envergonhada e assentiu.

As duas mulheres riram e se recostaram em suas cadeiras.

— Parece que o rapaz fez direito, então. – Saori disse, com aprovação em sua voz. – Você é uma moça de sorte por ter um homem hábil em sua cama. Nem todas as mulheres conseguem isso.

Sakura franziu o cenho.

— Não?

Tenten sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não diga a ninguém o que vou lhe contar, mas meu Neji, bem, ele levou alguns anos para aprender alguma coisa. Se não fossem algumas conversas com mulheres mais velhas, não estou certa de que teria conseguido.

— Oh, sim, foi a mesma coisa com o meu marido. – Saori disse. – Ele estava sempre com tanta pressa... Não mudou até eu ameaçar não deitar mais com ele.

A cabeça de Sakura estava girando. Assuntos tão íntimos não pareciam incomodar as duas mulheres. Sakura, por outro lado, pedia para que a terra a engolisse.

Saori alcançou a mão de Sakura. Apertou-a e ofereceu à moça um sorriso.

— Deixe-me dar alguns conselhos. Se não se importar que uma velha os ofereça.

Sakura apenas balançou lentamente a cabeça.

— Não basta seu homem ser habilidoso na cama. Você também precisa saber algumas coisas.

Tenten acenou a cabeça com veemência.

— Sim. É verdade. Se mantiver seu homem satisfeito no quarto, ele não terá nenhum motivo para desviar-se.

— Desviar-se? – Sakura olhou para elas com horror. – Vocês estão sugerindo que o lorde pode ser infiel?

— Não, claro que não. Mas é fato que é melhor prevenir do que remediar. Não quer ver seu lorde satisfeito? Os homens são muito mais obedientes quando estão saciados.

Saori deu um tapinha no ombro de Tenten e riu.

— Sim, isso é verdade. O melhor momento para pedir algo é logo após uma noite de amor.

Obediente. Isso era bom. Sakura gostou dessa ideia. E agora que a sugestão da infidelidade de Sasuke perturbava seus pensamentos, ela não podia se abalar.

— Que coisas eu deveria saber? – Sakura perguntou.

— Bem, ele usou a boca em você. Sabe, lá embaixo. – Tenten disse com um brilho nos olhos. – Você pode fazer o mesmo com ele. Garanto que ele se tornará selvagem.

Sakura teve certeza que sua ignorância estava estampada em seu rosto. E seu horror. Começou a dizer algo, mas a imagem do que Tenten descreveu apareceu diante de seus olhos e ela não conseguiu falar.

— Como...? – não poderia terminar a pergunta. O que devia perguntar?

— Você já chocou a moça. – Saori disse com censura.

Tenten deu de ombros.

— Para não desperdiçar tempo temos que ir direto ao ponto. A moça tem que aprender com alguém. Sua madre Senju certamente não lhe fez nenhum favor.

Saori colocou a mão em Sakura.

— O que Tenten quis dizer é que um homem gosta de ser beijado... lá embaixo. Em seu pênis.

Tenten bufou.

— Diga a ela direito, Saori. Um homem gosta de ser chupado.

Sakura tinha certeza que ficou roxa de vergonha. Beijar? Chupar?

— Você gostou bastante, não gostou? – Tenten perguntou. – Para um homem não é diferente. Ele gosta de ser tocado e acariciado com as mãos de uma moça, com sua boca e sua língua.

Era verdade. Sakura havia gostado de sentir Sasuke tocando-a. E seus beijos. Ele era muito habilidoso com a língua. Sim, gostava de sua língua, mesmo quando fez coisas indecentes com ela.

— Colocar minha... minha... boca... – ela não teve coragem de dizer. – Isso não é decente, com certeza!

Tenten revirou os olhos e Saori riu.

— Não há muita decência em fazer amor. Se for decente, não é tão bom.

Tenten balançou a cabeça, os lábios se apertando enquanto olhava para cima e para baixo.

— Não há nada de errado com uma brincadeira agradável e obscena.

Sakura mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Pensaria sobre este assunto. Antes que pudesse agradecer a Saori e Tenten pelos seus conselhos, uma batida na porta assustou as mulheres.

Saori levantou-se e foi até a porta e Sakura e Tenten foram atrás dela. Sakura já imaginava quem poderia estar do lado de fora, mas quando Saori a abriu, era pior do que temia.

Não era Inari quem a esperava. Sasuke estava com Naruto, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, uma carranca sombreando suas feições. Kurenai ficou ao lado, com os olhos na defensiva.

— Espero que você possa se explicar. – Sasuke exclamou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas Finais:** Hey galera! Será que ainda tem alguém por aqui? Eu sei, eu devo imensas desculpas pela demora em atualizar a fanfic. Mas tenho bons motivos, eu juro! O maior culpado foi o festival Villa Mix de Goiânia, eu fui para o festival e bem, gente, só queria compartilhar com vocês que o Shawn Mendes é o ser mais querido que já conheci na minha vida, EU CONHECI O SHAWN MENDES, ai tá, não vou ficar alugando vocês com isso porque ninguém merece, mas depois do festival minha vida parece que virou de cabeça para baixo, mas novamente ninguém quer saber disso e nem eu a me aprofundar no assunto. Só queria avisar que vou voltar a postar normalmente! Obrigada a quem ainda acompanha a fic!

 **Ps¹:** Me mandem Reviews para avisar se ainda tem alguém aqui, ok? Para saber se devo continuar a postar ou não.


	17. Chapter XVII e XVIII

**E** m vez de atender o marido, Sakura virou-se para Saori e Tenten, oferecendo uma educada reverência.

— Obrigada pelos seus conselhos.

Quando se virou novamente, Sasuke ainda a olhava com hostilidade enquanto Naruto estava irritado por ter sido chamado para localizá-la. Ela tentou andar, mas Sasuke a barrou na porta da casa de Saori. Sakura o empurrou, mas nada conseguiu. Finalmente, ela recuou.

— Queria falar comigo, lorde?

Sasuke suspirou e pegou o braço dela em suas mãos não tão gentis, puxando-a para ele.

Sakura tropeçou e teve que correr para acompanhá-lo, senão seria arrastada por seu marido furioso.

Olhou por cima do ombro e viu Naruto seguindo-os de perto. Lançou-lhe um olhar descontente na esperança de que ele desaparecer, mas Naruto não parecia impressionado com seu silencioso pedido de privacidade.

Finalmente Sasuke parou há alguns metros da casa. Pairava sobre ela como um guerreiro vingador em busca de sangue. Embora o enfrentasse bravamente, uma parte dela sentiu-se minúscula. Ele estava com raiva. Não apenas zangado. Mas furioso.

Levaram alguns instantes e repetidas tentativas antes de ser capaz de repreendê-la. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, e desviou o olhar, como se tentasse controlar seu temperamento.

Sakura esperou recatadamente, com as mãos juntas e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

— Nem sequer olhe para mim dessa maneira. – Sasuke rosnou. – Você me desobedeceu. Novamente. Penso em trancá-la em nosso quarto. Para sempre.

Quando ela não respondeu à ameaça, Sasuke estourou.

—Bem? Que explicação vai me dar para fazer Inari prontamente deixar sua escolta?

— Eu precisava falar com Saori. – Sakura disse.

Sasuke olhou para ela por um longo momento.

— Só isso? Você não só ignorou meu pedido, mas agiu com total desconsideração por sua segurança, porque precisava falar com Saori?

— Era um assunto delicado. – Sakura se defendeu.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e seus lábios moviam-se em silêncio. Ele estava contando? Não fazia sentido praticar matemática àquela hora.

— E não poderia ter levado Inari até a casa de Saori?

Ela o olhou com horror.

— Não! Claro que não. Não era uma questão para um homem ouvir. Era um assunto particular que não queria discutir na frente dos outros.

Sasuke olhou para o céu.

— Ele poderia ter esperado fora da casa.

— Ele poderia ter ouvido através da janela. – Sakura murmurou.

— Meu tempo é valioso demais para gastar vasculhando o castelo cada vez que você decidir que precisa ter uma conversa particular com outras mulheres. – Sasuke declarou. – A partir de agora, você será escoltada por um de meus irmãos ou meus comandantes. Se persistir com suas ações, será confinada ao quarto. Compreendeu?

Naruto não parecia mais satisfeito que ela com o que Sasuke disse. Era evidente que ficou horrorizado com o fardo que Sasuke lhe deu.

— Eu perguntei se você entendeu?

Sakura relutantemente concordou.

Sasuke virou-se e apontou para Naruto.

— Você fica com Sakura. Tenho assuntos urgentes para atender.

Naruto lançou um olhar irritado para Sakura e ela lhe mostrou a língua enquanto Sasuke se dirigia ao pátio.

O cunhado cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para Sakura.

— Talvez fosse melhor você voltar ao castelo e almoçar.

— Oh, mas não estou mais com fome. – Sakura disse alegremente. – Saori gentilmente me serviu um delicioso prato de guisado de coelho.

Naruto fez uma careta.

— Então, talvez devesse ir para seu quarto tirar uma soneca. Uma longa soneca.

— Sakura! Sakura!

Sakura voltou-se na direção da voz de Hayato para vê-lo correndo com outras três crianças.

— Sakura, venha brincar conosco. – Hayato disse, puxando sua mão. – Nós estamos apostando corrida e precisamos de você para julgar.

Ela sorriu e o seguiu.

Naruto suspirou alto e acelerou seu passo para acompanhá-los, mas Sakura não lhe deu atenção. Se ele tivesse que vigiar cada passo seu, então faria de tudo para fingir que não estava lá.

Riu com a ideia de ignorar a presença de um homem do tamanho de Naruto. Ele era tão feroz e musculoso quanto qualquer outro dos guerreiros de Sasuke, apesar de ser um dos poucos que possuía cabelos loiros e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu, e pairava atrás dela como uma árvore gigante.

Não, ela não conseguiria fingir que ele não a estava seguindo, mas poderia ignorá-lo.

Olhou para a expressão zangada no rosto dele e se sentiu culpada. Sakura franziu o cenho. Não poderia sentir-se culpada. Não por querer um pouco de liberdade, agora que estava fora da abadia.

Mas, assim mesmo a culpa cresceu até que estava torcendo as mãos enquanto seguia Hayato e as outras crianças. Parou de repente e se virou para Naruto.

— Decidi cooperar e deixar você me escoltar pelo castelo.

Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha em descrença.

— E espera que eu acredite que você vai humildemente se submeter às ordens de Sasuke?

Ela balançou a cabeça pesarosamente.

— Fui injusta. Ofereço minhas desculpas. Não é sua culpa se o lorde não é razoável. A culpa é minha. Você está apenas cumprindo o seu dever. Eu deveria me esforçar para tornar mais fácil e não mais difícil esta tarefa para você. Tenho consciência do fardo que sou.

Se esperava que ele refutasse a ideia de que era um fardo, ficou muito desapontada. Naruto simplesmente olhou para ela com uma expressão entediada.

— De qualquer forma, dou minha palavra que não recorrerei a nenhum outro truque, outra vez. – ela disse solenemente.

Voltou-se para as crianças que estavam discutindo sobre quem seria o primeiro na corrida. Ela entrou na briga, rindo e movendo as mãos ansiosamente.

Uma hora depois, Sakura estava exausta. Quem diria que as crianças poderiam cansá-la assim? Sakura correu atrás de Hayato e inclinou-se de forma inapropriada para uma mulher.

As crianças a cercaram gritando e ela voltou-se para encontrar Naruto levantando-se para encontrá-la com uma careta.

— Eu deveria fazer você persegui-los. – ela gritou. – E você deveria estar me protegendo.

— Protegendo, não bancando a babá de crianças. – foi a resposta concisa de Naruto.

— Acho que devemos atacá-lo. – Sakura murmurou.

— Oh, vamos sim! – Hayato sussurrou.

— Sim, sim! – as crianças em torno deles gritavam.

Sakura sorriu como a ideia. A imagem do guerreiro no chão implorando misericórdia seria um espetáculo para ser visto.

— Tudo bem. – ela sussurrou. – Mas temos que ser rápidos.

— Como guerreiros! – Kou exclamou.

— Sim, como guerreiros. Como o pai de vocês. – acrescentou.

Os meninos estufaram o peito, mas as meninas pareciam descontentes.

— E quanto a nós, Sakura? – ChouChou, uma menina de oito anos, perguntou. – Meninas também podem ser guerreiros?

— Não, elas não podem. – Hayato respondeu com uma voz chocada. – Lutar é para homens. Meninas devem ser protegidas. Meu pai disse isso.

Os olhares das meninas eram assassinos. Para evitar uma guerra civil entre as crianças, Sakura as reuniu por perto.

— Sim, as meninas também podem ser guerreiros. Prestem atenção no que vamos fazer.

Juntou as crianças e sussurrou instruções. Os meninos não ficaram felizes com seus papeis nos ataque. As meninas ficaram encantadas com os delas. Assim que entenderam tudo, as garotas correram em direção ao castelo. Depois voltaram silenciosamente deslocando-se por trás de Naruto. Este estava distraído com os meninos fazendo arruaça na sua frente. Ele olhou desconfiado para Hayato e depois para Sakura. Ela sorriu inocentemente e esperou.

Naruto nunca soube o que o atingiu. Gritando, elas o acertaram por trás. Pularam nas costas de Naruto e voaram sobre ele como uma horda de gafanhotos.

Gritando de surpresa, Naruto caiu em meio a um emaranhado de braços e pernas. Os meninos não ficaram atrás e também saltaram em cima do cunhado de Sakura.

Depois da surpresa inicial, Naruto revidou com graça. Ele riu e lutou com as crianças, mas finalmente foi forçado a pedir misericórdia.

Jogou os braços para cima, rindo, oferecendo rendição. Sakura ficou surpresa com a mudança no guerreiro. Não tinha certeza se já o tinha visto sorrir, muito menos gargalhar com prazer. Ela olhou e viu como Naruto era bom com as crianças. E pensar que imaginou que teria de intervir rapidamente para salvá-las de sua raiva.

— Naruto, Hayato disse que as meninas não podem ser guerreiros. Que isso é coisa de meninos. Que os guerreiros devem proteger as meninas. – Chouchou disse com desgosto. – Mas Sakura disse que as meninas também podem ser guerreiros. Quem está certo?

Naruto riu.

— Hayato está certo quando diz que um guerreiro deve proteger sua mulher e os mais fracos. No entanto, a senhora sabe criar uma estratégia de defesa como um guerreiro. Ela talvez veja a todos nós implorando por misericórdia antes que o mês termine.

— Acho que você fala a verdade, irmão.

Sakura voltou-se para ver Sasuke e seus comandantes em pé a uma curta distância, olhando com diversão para a derrota de Naruto nas mãos das crianças.

Sakura engoliu em seco, nervosa, certa de que estava prestes a ouvir outro sermão sobre seus deveres, mas Sakura aproximou-se e pegou uma das crianças. Chouchou sorriu para Sakura quando sentou-se no peito largo de Naruto.

—Quero ser um guerreiro como nosso lorde. Ora, eu bati em Kou na semana passada.

— Não! – Kou rugiu.

— Sim!

Para o horror de Sakura, Kou voou para cima de Chouchou, derrubando-a do peito de Naruto. No entanto, ela não precisava se preocupar. A menina, pelo visto, não se gabava em vão. Ela bateu mais ainda em Kou, segurando seus braços contra o chão.

Sakura suspirou e tentou evitar a guerra entre as meninas e os meninos. Sasuke chegou ao mesmo tempo. Ele estendeu a mão para Kou, enquanto ela se agachava para tirar a menina de cima do garoto.

Uma dor atravessou seu corpo. Em seguida, para sua surpresa, uma flecha atingiu o chão ao lado das crianças. Ora, passou muito perto dela e Sasuke!

Ficou horrorizada, chocada em como esteve perto de atingir uma das crianças. Virou-se para localizar o arqueiro, mas encontrou-se com Naruto que a derrubou no chão, deitando-se sobre ela.

— Deixe-me! – ela exclamou, batendo no ombro do cunhado. – Que diabos você está fazendo? Cuide das crianças!

— Fique quieta! – ele ordenou. – Sasuke está cuidando das crianças.

— Isso é imperdoável! – Sakura exclamou. — Como puderam ser tão descuidados? As crianças poderiam ter sido mortas!

Naruto cobriu sua boca e lentamente soltou o corpo dela. Olhou ao redor e Sakura pode ver Sasuke com os braços cheios de crianças enquanto ele mesmo varria a área com olhos penetrantes. Suigetsu e Inari tomaram posições ao lado das demais crianças e ficaram imóveis, aguardando as ordens do lorde.

Sasuke soltou palavrões e Sakura franziu a testa para ele por proferir blasfêmias na frente das crianças. Elas foram enviadas de volta ao castelo sob guarda pesada, enquanto Sasuke olhava para Sakura.

Naruto levantou-se do chão assim que Sasuke chegou ao seu lado, deslizando os braços ao redor de Sakura, ajudando-a a se levantar.

Antes que um deles pudesse fazê-lo, ela se abaixou e puxou a flecha do chão. Então, deu um tapa no peito de Sasuke, a fúria tomando o lugar do susto.

— Como pode ser tão descuidado? Eles poderiam ter matado uma de nossas crianças!

Capítulo 18

Sasuke estava tão furioso com o incidente que não estava disposto a deixar que Sakura o repreendesse na frente de seus homens.

— Você vai ficar calada.

Ela arregalou os olhos verdes e deu um passo para trás. Bom, a moça finalmente entendeu qual era o seu lugar. Mas, então, ela estreitou os olhos e fez uma careta feroz para ele.

— Não ficarei calada. – ela disse em voz baixa. – Você deve ter um lugar seguro para as crianças brincarem e correrem livres. Não é conveniente que elas fiquem trancadas no castelo se seus guerreiros não são capazes de nos defender.

Sasuke tomou a flecha das mãos dela e examinou as marcas. Então, olhou novamente para Sakura.

— Até eu descobrir quem é o responsável, você deixará de insultar meus homens e a mim, por pensar que eu permitiria que uma coisa dessas acontecesse. Você pode voltar ao castelo e ficar com as crianças. Inari irá acompanhá-la.

Os olhos dela brilharam de dor, mas voltou-se e saiu correndo, balançando as saias na pressa.

Então, Sasuke virou-se furioso para Suigetsu.

— Você vai encontrar o homem que atirou esta flecha e trazê-lo para mim. Não só poderia ter matado uma criança, como poderia ter matado minha esposa.

Embora a flecha não fosse longa, em alguém do tamanho de Sakura, poderia ser mortal.

Seu olhar caiu no chão, onde Sakura esteve apenas momentos atrás. Ele franziu a testa e caiu de joelhos, tocando o solo com os dedos. Sua garganta se fechou, seu coração disparou. Havia sangue ao lado das pegadas que seguiam o caminho de Sakura.

— Jesus. – ele murmurou.

— O que é Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou abruptamente.

— Sangue.

Ele se levantou e olhou para trás.

— Sakura!

Sakura já estava perto da escada que levava ao castelo quando ouviu o grito de Sasuke. Ela estremeceu e se virou. O único problema era que o mundo não parava de girar. Balançou-se precariamente e piscou para tentar se equilibrar. Estranho, mas os joelhos tremiam e sentia-se fraca. Antes que percebesse, estava ajoelhada no chão, olhando para o marido correndo até ela como um anjo vingador.

— Oh, querido. – ela murmurou. – Agora realmente o deixei irritado.

Mas ele não parecia zangado. Parecia... Preocupado. Correu até ela e caiu de joelhos na sua frente. Suigetsu veio logo atrás do lorde, também demonstrando preocupação. Até Naruto tinha algo diferente em sua expressão usual de tédio. Suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas e olhava para Sakura como se procurasse algo.

— Por que estamos ajoelhados no chão, lorde? – ela sussurrou.

— Preciso levá-la ao quarto. – Sasuke disse como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Sakura franziu o cenho quando sentiu uma dor esfaqueando-a. Tentou colocar as mãos onde sentia o desconforto, mas o lorde pegou-a pelos ombros com as mãos gentis.

— Mas, por quê? Certamente você não pode... - ela se inclinou e sussurrou com urgência. – Não é hora para amar, Sasuke. Estamos na luz do dia. Ora, é pouco mais de meio dia.

Ele a ignorou e se inclinou para levantá-la do chão. Sakura caiu com um baque contra ele, sentindo outra pontada de dor. Ofegou e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

— Sinto muito. – ele disse rispidamente. – Não quis machucá-la.

Talvez não fosse má ideia levá-la para o quarto porque subitamente se sentia tão cansada que não conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

— Se você parasse de gritar, eu poderia dormir. – disse irritada.

— Não. Não pode dormir agora. Ainda não. Preciso que fique acordada para que eu possa avaliar seu ferimento.

Sasuke voltou-se novamente, desta vez ordenando a alguém para buscar a curandeira. Curandeira? Ela não precisava de curandeira. Precisava era de um bom e longo cochilo. Já havia dito isso ao lorde.

Mas ele a ignorou, levando-a para seu quarto onde a deitou na cama. Sakura estava quase fechando os olhos quando Sasuke começou a tirar suas roupas. Abriu os olhos e bateu nele com as mãos.

— O que está fazendo?

Sasuke parecia sombrio enquanto olhava para ela.

— Você foi ferida. Agora, deixe-me tirar sua roupa para ver onde.

— Ferida?

Bem, ela sentia uma forte dor no lado de seu corpo.

— A flecha deve ter atingido você. – ele disse. – Havia sangue no chão onde você estava. Sente dor em algum lugar?

— Aqui do lado. Dói muito, agora que você mencionou.

Quando Sasuke colocou os dedos no local que ela indicou, Sakura soltou um gemido. Ele fez uma careta.

— Tenha paciência. Sinto muito, mas tenho que ver como está esse ferimento.

Pegou uma faca da cintura e rasgou a lateral do vestido.

— Você está sempre arruinando minhas roupas. – ela disse, tristemente. – Em pouco tempo, não terei nada para vestir a não ser minha camisola.

— Darei um vestido novo para você. – murmurou.

Rapidamente abriu o vestido com a faca e virou-a de lado para examinar a ferida.

— Ah, você foi atingida por uma flecha.

— Fui atingida? – ela gritou – Mas como um de seus homens atirou em mim? Gostaria de sabe quem é. Planejo colocar seu traseiro nas panelas de Shizune.

Sasuke riu.

— Não é tão ruim, mas você ainda está sangrando. Vai precisar de pontos.

Ela ficou completamente imóvel.

— Sasuke?

— Sim?

— Não deixe que ninguém use uma agulha em mim. Por favor. Você disse que não é tão ruim. Não pode apenas limpar e colocar um curativo?

Sakura odiava parecer tão fraca e tola, mas a ideia de uma agulha mergulhando em sua carne era pior do que uma flecha cortando através de sua pele.

Sasuke pressionou a boca em seu ombro e permaneceu assim por um longo momento.

— Sinto muito, mas terá que ser feito. O corte é muito profundo para apenas um curativo. A ferida deve ser limpa e fechada.

— Será que você... Você vai ficar comigo?

Sasuke acariciou seu braço com a mão e depois roçou seu rosto com os dedos. Afastou os cabelos do rosto e colocou a mão em sua nuca.

— Estarei aqui, Sakura.


	18. Chapter XIX

— **O** que quer dizer com 'a curandeira não está aqui'? – Sasuke perguntou incrédulo.

Kakashi estava preocupado em dizer ao laird que a curandeira não estava no castelo.

— Encontre nossa curandeira e traga-a aqui. – Sasuke disse com os dentes cerrados.

— Não posso laird. – Kakashi disse com um suspiro pesado. – Os Hyuuga perderam sua curandeira e Karui foi ajudá-los a dar a luz ao filho do Laird. Você mesmo deu permissão a ela.

Sasuke suspirou, frustrado. É claro. Karui era uma parteira qualificada e Hyuuga fez um apelo desesperado para Sasuke ajudá-lo quando sua esposa tivesse o bebê. Na época, ele pensou que nenhum dos Uchiha precisariam dos serviços de Karui.

Só que agora sua esposa precisava!

— Traga-me cerveja, a mais forte que encontrar. – ele murmurou para Kakashi. – E peça a Hana as misturas para lesões e sedação. Preciso de agulha, água e linha para costurar feridas. Seja rápido.

Quando Kakashi saiu, Sasuke voltou-se para Sakura que estava deitada na cama, com os olhos fechados. Estava estranhamente pálida.

Ele balançou a cabeça com a direção de seus pensamentos. A ferida não era grave. Certamente não morreria. Desde que pudesse impedir uma febre.

Inari e Yuri estavam perto da cama, aguardando ansiosamente. Enquanto Sasuke esperava Kakashi trazer o que tinha pedido, virou-se para seus homens e falou em voz baixa.

— Quero que questione cada pessoa no castelo. Alguém deve ter visto algo. Recuso-me a acreditar que se trata de um acidente. Meus homens são muito cuidadosos. Descubram quem estava praticando arco e flecha.

— Você acha que alguém tentou machucar a moça? – Inari perguntou incrédulo.

— Isso é o que eu gostaria de descobrir. – Sasuke disse.

— Tenho certeza que ninguém tentou me matar. – Sakura balbuciou. – Foi um acidente. Só isso.

— O que quer que eu faça. Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou, com uma expressão tensa.

— Fique comigo. Preciso de ajuda para segurá-la.

Kakashi entrou com os braços cheios e os dedos segurando firmemente um frasco de cerveja. Sasuke pegou as coisas de Kakashi e colocou-as ao lado da cama.

Não queria que ninguém tocasse Sakura, mas sabia que era incapaz de fazer tudo sozinho. Se a curandeira não podia costurá-la, ninguém mais faria isso, além dele. Então, precisaria de alguém para segurá-la e certificar-se de que ele não faria mais danos.

Olhou para Kakashi.

— Veja se as crianças estão bem. Certifique-se que Hayato está sendo cuidado. Ele vai se preocupar quando descobrir o que aconteceu com Sakura. Saori e as outras mulheres precisam mantê-lo lá embaixo até eu terminar.

Kakashi curvou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando Sasuke e Naruto com Sakura.

Segurando um frasco nas mãos, Sasuke sentou-se na cama, perto da cabeça de Sakura e passou um dedo em seu rosto.

— Moça, preciso que você beba isso.

Sakura abriu os olhos desfocados e encontrou os dele. Sasuke ergueu-a o suficiente para colocar a caneca em seus lábios. Assim que o liquido atingiu sua boca, Sakura se encolheu, como uma expressão intensa de desagrado.

— Está me envenenando? – ela perguntou.

Ele conteve o riso e colocou a caneca próxima de sua boca novamente.

— É cerveja. Você vai precisar de ajuda para relaxar. Também ajudará com a dor.

Sakura mordeu os lábios e voltou os olhos preocupados para ele.

— Dor?

Sasuke suspirou.

— Sim, moça. Dor. Gostaria que não fosse assim, mas a agulha irá lhe causar dor. Se beber isso, não sentirá tanto. Prometo.

— Você provavelmente não sentirá nada depois que beber essa coisa. – Naruto murmurou.

Sakura suspirou profundamente quando Sasuke voltou a colocar cerveja em sua boca, que ela bebeu, engasgando-se um pouco. Quando ele abaixou a caneca, sua pele tinha um tom esverdeado, o que o deixou preocupado que pudesse ficar enjoada com a cerveja.

— Respire fundo. – ele disse. – Pelo nariz.

Ela caiu para trás sobre o travesseiro e logo soltou um arroto grosseiro seguido de uma série de soluços.

— Você não ouviu isso! – ela disse.

Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha e lançou a Sasuke um olhar divertido.

— Ouvi o quê?

— Você é um bom homem, Naruto. – Sakura disse de forma dramática. – Mas não é tão feroz quanto parece. Devia sorrir mais de vez em quando, pois fica mais bonito.

Naruto fez uma careta ao ouvir isso. Sasuke esperou vários minutos e inclinou-se para Sakura.

— Como se sente moça?

— Maravilhosa. Sasuke, por que existem dois de você? Posso assegurar que um é o suficiente.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Você está pronta.

— Estou? Pronta para quê?

Sasuke mergulhou um dos panos em uma bacia de água morna que Kakashi havia preparado. Depois de torcer, cuidadosamente limpou o sangue seco da ferida. Fez um sinal para Naruto tomar posição ao lado de Sakura. Naruto andou ao redor da cama e cuidadosamente puxou o braço dela, para que Sasuke pudesse costurá-la.

— Você terá que segurá-la. – Sasuke disse pacientemente. – Não quero que ela se mova quando eu colocar a agulha em sua carne.

Relutantemente, Naruto subiu na cama para segurá-la mais firmemente contra seu corpo. Sakura despertou e olhou silenciosamente para Naruto.

— Naruto, seu laird não gostará de vê-lo em minha cama.

Naruto revirou os olhos.

— Acho que ele entenderá desta vez.

— Bem, eu não. Isso é indecente. Ninguém deveria vir à minha cama, a não ser meu marido. Você sabe o que eu disse a ele?

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Talvez seja melhor guardar esse assunto para você, moça.

Mas ela o ignorou.

— Eu lhe disse que não era um amante habilidoso. Acho que ele não gostou disso.

Apesar do brilho no olhar de Sasuke, Naruto caiu na gargalhada.

— Oh, não é educado rir de seu laird. – Sakura disse em uma voz solene. – Além disso, não é verdade. Eu estava completamente errada.

Sasuke moveu uma mão para cobrir sua boca para que não deixasse escapar qualquer outra coisa em seu estado de embriaguez.

— Acho que já disse o suficiente.

Naruto fez uma careta e algo muito parecido com simpatia brilhou em seus olhos quando Sakura gemeu com a primeira picada da agulha. E outro, quando Sasuke colocou o segundo ponto.

— Rápido. – ela sussurrou.

— Sim, moça, farei rápido.

Na batalha, nunca sentiu suas mãos tremerem. Sempre manteve-se estável em torno de sua espada. Nunca falhou. Nem uma vez. No entanto, ali, fazendo uma tarefa tão simples quanto costurar uma pele, Sasuke teve que buscar todo o controle para manter seus dedos firmes. Quando fez o último ponto, Sakura tremia incontrolavelmente debaixo de sua mão. Os dedos de Naruto estavam brancos por causa da pressão que fazia nos ombros dela.

— Pode soltá-la. – Sasuke disse em voz baixa. – Acabei.

Naruto soltou-a e depois de um aceno de Sasuke, saiu do quarto. Sasuke aproximou-se de Sakura e tocou sua face para encontrá-la molhada de lágrimas.

— Sinto muito, moça, mas foi necessário.

Sakura abriu os olhos e as lágrimas brilhavam no fundo azul.

— Não doeu tanto.

Sasuke sentiu uma onda de orgulho por sua coragem.

— Por que não descansa um pouco, agora? Vou pedir para Saori trazer-lhe algo para a dor.

— Obrigada, Sasuke. – ela sussurrou.

Ele se inclinou e roçou um beijo em sua testa. Esperou até que ela fechasse os olhos e saiu do quarto. No corredor, seu comportamento voltou novamente a ser o de um guerreiro. Foi em busca de Saori em primeiro lugar e deu-lhe instruções para não deixar a cabeceira de Sakura. Então, encontrou Kakashi, Yuri e Inari no pátio interrogando seus homens.

— Já descobriram alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

— Precisamos interrogar a maioria dos homens, ainda, laird. Vai demorar algum tempo. – disse Inari. – Havia muitos homens praticando arco e flecha, mas ninguém assumiu que errou um tiro.

— Isso é inaceitável. Alguém atingiu Lady Uchiha, seja por acidente ou intencionalmente. Eu quero este homem. – virou-se para Yuri. – Você não estava supervisionando o exercício de arco e flecha?

— Sim, laird. Assumo toda a responsabilidade. Cada homem sob meu comando será longamente interrogado. Encontrarei o responsável.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça tristemente.

— Não quero ver nossos filhos desprotegidos. É como Sakura disse. Eles deveriam ter um lugar seguro para brincarem e serem crianças sem que suas mães fiquem preocupadas se podem ou não serem mortos por uma flecha perdida. A partir de hoje, as crianças brincarão atrás do castelo, na encosta, bem longe de onde os homens treinam.

— Mas eles estavam brincando muito longe do pátio. – disse Kakashi com uma carranca feroz – O que aconteceu hoje não deveria ter ocorrido.

— Sim, mas aconteceu. – Sasuke disse um pouco atrás. – Não quero que ocorra outra vez. Reúna os homens. Eu mesmo quero interrogá-los.

Antes da meia-noite Sasuke foi cansado para o quarto. Eles interrogaram cada membro do clã, mesmo as crianças, e ninguém se lembrava de ter visto algo diferente. Os homens que praticavam arco e flecha juraram que nenhum deles foi o responsável, e ainda assim a flecha era uma das armas Uchiha. Não havia dúvidas disso. Depois, ele chamou a atenção dos homens para serem mais cuidadosos durante os treinos. Se eles não conseguissem manter o povo de seu clã seguro dentro do castelo, como poderiam protegê-los de ameaças externas?

Sasuke entrou no quarto, encontrando Saori sentada em frente ao fogo.

— Como ela está? – Sasuke perguntou com voz baixa.

Saori levantou-se e caminhou silenciosamente até ficar de frente para Sasuke.

— Está descansando, agora. Sentiu dores, mas dei-lhe um chá e ela acalmou-se. Troquei suas roupas há uma hora. O sangramento parou. Você fez um bom trabalho, laird.

— Algum sinal de febre?

—Ainda não. Está fria ao toque, apenas um pouco inquieta. Acho que vai ficar bem.

— Obrigado, Saori. Pode ir à sua casa, agora. Muito obrigado por ter ficado com Sakura.

— Foi um prazer, laird. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me chamar.

Ela fez uma reverência e saiu do quarto.

Sasuke despiu-se e deitou-se ao lado de Sakura, cuidando para não acordá-la. Assim que seu corpo a tocou, ela se mexeu e aconchegou-se em seus braços. Soltou um suspiro profundo contra seu pescoço e enroscou as pernas em torno dele.

Ele sorriu. Mairin era muito possessiva na cama. Considerava o corpo dele seu território e não tinha escrúpulos em reclamá-lo para perto dela. Não que ele se importasse. Na verdade, ter a moça enrolada nele de forma doce e quente despertava algo que pensava não ser possível.

Tocou-a no cabelo. Não era um homem dominado pelo medo, mas quando percebeu que Sakura tinha sido atingida, experimentou um terror diferente de tudo o que já tinha sentido. A ideia de perdê-la não o fez se sentir bem.

Sasuke poderia usar muitas desculpas, caso ela morresse. Que Haruno não seria seu. Que seu clã nunca seria reconstruído. Que não teria sua vingança. Tudo isso seria verdade. Mas a simples verdade era que ele não poderia perdê-la. Não se lembrou de nenhuma das outras coisas quando a viu ferida. Apenas dela. Sim, a moça estava entrando dentro dele. Estava certo disso desde a primeira vez que a viu. Sakura era, definitivamente, um problema.


	19. Chapter XX

**Capítulo 20**

 **Q** uando Sakura acordou, a dor em sua cabeça ofuscava a dor em seu corpo. Passou a língua sobre os lábios rachados, mas não foi o suficiente para livrá-la do gosto horrível na boca.

O que, afinal de contas, o laird fez com ela? Tudo o que se lembrava era de Sasuke ordenando que bebesse um líquido fétido e ter se engasgado. Lembrar-se disso fez seu estômago revirar.

Ela rolou, sentindo-se sensível. Mas notou um corpo quente e aconchegante ao seu lado. Sorriu e envolveu o braço ao redor de Hayato, abraçando-o fortemente.

Ele abriu os olhos e se aconchegou mais perto dela.

— Você está melhor, mamãe?

— Sim, querido, estou perfeitamente bem. Quase não sinto dor. Foi apenas um pequeno corte.

— Eu estava com medo.

— Lamento que ficasse com medo.

— Doeu? Saori me disse que papai precisou dar pontos em você. Achei que isso iria doer muito.

— Sim. Ele fez isso. Mas não doeu tanto. Seu pai tem uma mão boa, firme e foi rápido.

— Papai é o melhor. – Hayato disse com toda a confiança que um jovem tem em seu pai. – Sabia que ele cuidaria de você.

Sakura sorriu e beijou sua cabeça.

— Preciso sair dessa cama. Se ficar mais tempo aqui meus músculos ficarão todos duros e doloridos. Você gostaria de me ajudar?

Hayato pulou da cama e ajudou Sakura a se levantar.

—Você deve ir ao seu quarto e se vestir. Vou encontrá-lo lá embaixo, perto da escada. Talvez Hana tenha alguma comida para nós dois.

Ele deu um grande sorriso e depois correu para fora, batendo a porta atrás de sí.

Sakura se esticou, mas logo estremeceu. Realmente sentia um pouco de dor. Mas certamente não o suficiente para mantê-la na cama. Virou-se para buscar um vestido em seu guarda-roupa, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Seu olhar foi atraído para uma pequena mesa perto da janela. Em cima dela, havia um tecido dobrado.

Era seu vestido de noiva. Esquecendo-se de sua lesão, Sakura pegou a roupa e correu os dedos sobre o tecido. Então, levantou-o. Ora, estava como novo. Não havia qualquer evidencia de que fora rasgado.

Ela abraçou o tecido e fechou os olhos com prazer. Que bobagem ficar tão emocionada por causa de um vestido, mas uma mulher só se casava uma vez, não?

Ela franziu o cenho. Bem na maioria das vezes. Não conseguia imaginar o laird morrendo e deixando-a viúva.

Acariciou o vestido, desfrutando da suavidade que deslizava sob seus dedos. Então, cuidadosamente guardou-o para a próxima ocasião em que poderia usá-lo.

Ansiosa para deixar seu quarto, Sakura pegou o primeiro vestido que viu e colocou-o com gestos desajeitados. Escovou os cabelos e deixou-os soltos, uma vez que era difícil trançá-los com apenas uma mão. Quando se convenceu de que estava bem, deixou o quarto esperando não ser tarde demais para o café da manhã.

Já era tempo de assumir os deveres de senhora do castelo. Certamente, isso a manteria longe de problemas com Sasuke.

Já haviam passado vários dias de seu casamento. Com exceção de conhecer as outras mulheres do clã, Sakura não tinha feito mais nada no castelo, a não ser fugir de seus cães de guarda.

Bem, chega de tudo isso. Era hora de conduzir as coisas. Alem do mais, depois de se ferir com a flecha, não estava disposta a se aventurar fora da fortaleza.

Quando entrou no salão, foi recebida com olhares de horror por seu clã. Inari e Kakashi estavam envolvidos em um debate acalorado, mas quando a viram, interromperam a conversa e a olharam como se Sakura tivesse duas cabeças. Saori, que estava passando por ali, imediatamente jogou as mãos para o alto e correu até onde ela estava.

— Minha senhora, deveria estar na cama. – Inari exclamou quando ele e Kakashi correram até ela.

— Sim. – Saori concordou. – Não deveria descer. Eu estava prestes a levar uma bandeja para você comer na cama.

Sakura levantou as mãos para silenciá-los.

— Aprecio a preocupação de vocês. Mas estou bem, de verdade. Ficar deitada não vai ajudar em nada, exceto fazer-me sentir uma imbecil.

— O laird não vai gostar disso. – Kakashi murmurou.

— O que o laird tem a ver com isso? – Sakura perguntou. – Ele deveria ficar feliz por saber que estou de pé e pronta para assumir minhas funções como senhora deste castelo.

— Deve descansar, moça. – Saori disse, suavemente, enquanto conduzia Sakura na direção da escada. —Não gostaria de agravar sua lesão.

Sakura soltou-se de Saori e voltou ao salão, só para ver Inari correndo.

— Agora, minha senhora, você deveria estar na cama. – ele disse firmemente.

— Estou bem. – ela insistiu. – Ora, eu sinto apenas um pouco de dor. Talvez uma pontada ou duas, mas não é razão para ficar na cama. Permitirei que vocês dois me acompanhem. – ela disse a Kakashi e Inari.

— Você vai permitir? – Inari perguntou com uma carranca.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu serenamente.

— Sim, vou. Não serei nenhum problema. Você vai ver.

— Só acredito vendo. – Kakashi murmurou.

— Saori, preciso de sua ajuda.

Saori parecia confusa.

— Claro que eu a ajudarei, minha senhora. Mas acho que deve ir para seu quarto. Talvez possa me dizer no que posso ajudá-la, enquanto come sua refeição na cama.

Sakura olhou para todos tentando demonstrar seu desagrado.

— Não há absolutamente nenhuma razão para eu ir para a cama.

— Há todas as razões, esposa.

Kakashi e Inari deram um salto e Saori soltou um suspiro. Sakura virou-se para ver o marido atrás dela, com um olhar de leve aborrecimento no rosto.

— Por que é que não posso esperar pelo menos um pouco de cooperação de você?

Sakura abriu a boca.

— É... é... bem, isso é uma coisa muito rude de dizer, laird. Está insinuando que sou difícil. Eu não sou difícil. – ela se virou para os outros. – Sou?

Kakashi olhou-a, como se tivesse engolido um mosquito e Inari fixou seu olhar na parede. Saori soltou uma gargalhada.

— Por que você não está na cama, Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou.

Ela se voltou para enfrentá-lo.

— Estou muito bem. Estou me sentindo muito bem mesmo. Bem, exceto pela dor de cabeça. O que me fez beber?

— Algo para torná-la mais receptiva. E estou tentado a pedir que Hana prepare outro frasco.

Sakura não tinha resposta para aquilo.

— Vamos para cima comigo para que eu possa ver seu ferimento. – Sasuke disse, enquanto a conduzia em direção às escadas.

— Mas... eu estava prestes a ...

Sasuke continua a empurrá-la em direção a seus aposentos.

— Seja o que for que você estava prestes a fazer, pode esperar até eu ver sua lesão. Se me convencer de que está realmente bem, vou reconsiderar seu confinamento.

— Meu confinamento? Mas isso é ridículo...

Sasuke parou e antes que ela pudesse continuar a falar, colou sua boca sobre a dela em um beijo ardente. Não foi um beijo terno. Foi exigente... e apaixonado. E, Deus, Sakura não queria que parasse.

Quando se afastou, foi difícil para ela recuperar seus sentidos. Eles se beijaram fora de seu quarto?

— O que estava dizendo, moça?

Com a sobrancelha franzida, Sakura abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la novamente.

— Eu não me lembro.

Sasuke sorriu e abriu a porta, puxando-a para dentro do quarto. Começou a tirar o vestido, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Vai rasgar outro vestido. – ela murmurou.

Sasuke suspirou.

— Pedi para Saori arrumar seu vestido. Aquilo foi um acidente.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

— Você que mandou costurá-lo?

Os lábios dele se apertaram e Sasuke desviou o olhar, ignorando a pergunta dela.

— Laird, você ordenou que costurassem minha roupa?

— Claro que não. – ele disse rispidamente. — Isso é assunto de mulher. Os homens não se preocupam com essas frescuras.

Sakura sorriu e então se jogou contra o peito de Sasuke antes que ele pudesse afastá-la com as mãos.

— Obrigada. – ela disse, colocando os braços em torno da cintura dele.

Sasuke deixou escapar um suspiro profundo e empurrou-a para longe de seu corpo, com reprovação em seu olhar.

— Moça, quando você vai demonstrar algum juízo? Você está ferida e fica se jogando em cima de mim dessa maneira...

Sakura sorriu para o rosto severo e inclinou-se, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. Então, puxou-o para baixo e lhe deu um longo beijo até ficar sem fôlego.

Ela não tinha certeza de quem estava mais afetado. Ela ou ele.

— Estou realmente bem, Sasuke. – ela sussurrou. – A madre Senjuu costumava erguer as mãos a Deus por cuidar de mim, pois não importava o quanto doente eu ficasse, sempre me recuperava com velocidade incrível. Claro que ainda sinto um pouco de dor, mas não é nada excessivo. É mais um incômodo que uma dor de verdade. Não há razão para me deixar na cama o dia inteiro.

— Tire seu vestido, Sakura. Gostaria de ver por mim mesmo como está sua ferida.

Com um suspiro descontente, ela desamarrou as cordas de seu corpete e cuidadosamente soltou o tecido. Pelo canto do olho, viu a expressão de Sasuke ficar tensa enquanto olhava para seus ombros nus.

Fascinada pelo efeito que causou, Sakura demorou um pouco mais para tirar o vestido de seu corpo. Seus cabelos se espalharam sobre seus seios. Apenas os mamilos apareciam através deles e Sasuke olhava fixamente para eles.

— Devo me deitar? – ela perguntou com voz baixa.

Sasuke limpou a garganta.

— Sim. Seria bom. Você ficará confortável. Isso não vai demorar mais que um minuto.

Sakura deitou-se na cama, mas não tirou os olhos de Sasuke. Enquanto ele a examinava e trocava o curativo de seu ferimento, o olhar quente se arrastava pelo resto de seu corpo. Ela se remexeu inquieta quando ele terminou de soltar a bandagem. A ação fez seus seios roçarem os braços firmes. Os mamilos imediatamente ficaram rígidos.

— Moça, não tenho tempo para amar você. – ele sussurrou. – Mas você me tenta. Sim, você me tenta como nenhuma outra mulher já o fez.

Sakura circulou o pescoço dele com os braços e se encararam por um momento em um longo silêncio. Os olhos de Sasuke eram tão lindos que a lembraram das colinas das suas terras na primavera. Tão verdes e tão vivas.

Ele desceu a boca sobre a dela, suavemente a princípio. Um beijo delicado, carne contra carne. Beijou-a no canto da boca e em seguida o outro.

— Você tem gosto de sol.

O peito dela se apertou com as palavras doces. Podia senti-lo entre suas pernas, duro e pulsante. Apertou-se contra suas calças, com impaciência. Ela o queria. Sim, queria muito.

— Sasuke. – ela sussurrou. – Tem certeza que não temos tempo para amar?

Ele gemeu baixo em sua garganta.

— Sim... você é uma mulher muito sedutora.

Sakura ergueu o corpo para se encaixar ao dele, sem saber o que exatamente estava fazendo. Sentia-se quente e molhada e precisava de algo que tinha certeza que apenas ele poderia lhe dar.

— Beije-me. – ela murmurou.

— Oh, sim, vou beijá-la, moça. Vou beijá-la até você pedir para parar.

Seus lábios se fecharam em torno de um dos mamilos e puxou-o enquanto o sugava mais forte com sua boca. Suas mãos acariciaram seu corpo e Sakura se arqueou como um gato que procura o toque de seu dono.

— Calma, moça. – ele murmurou. – Não quero machucá-la.

Machucar? Ela ficaria machucada se ele não continuasse a beijá-la.

Sasuke deslizou as mãos entre suas coxas e acariciou sua carne. Roçou o trêmulo ponto enquanto seus dedos procuravam sua úmida abertura. Apesar de sua advertência, ela se arqueou impotente, incapaz de controlar sua resposta frenética.

O fogo se espalhou rapidamente pela sua virilha, apertando cada vez mais quando os dedos a penetraram. Não era assim que deveria ser feito, era?

Mas Sakura não se importou. Tudo o que ele estava fazendo era maravilhoso e queria pedir para que nunca mais parasse. E pediu. Mais e mais, as palavras iam saindo entre soluços.

Sasuke chupou cada seio, alternado enquanto a tomava com os dedos. Ela estava quente e lisa ao seu redor e rapidamente alcançou o êxtase.

Gemeu e se agarrou em seus ombros, enquanto erguia os quadris, querendo mais. Sasuke acrescentou um segundo dedo até o fundo e seu polegar pressionou ainda mais seu latejante botão.

Ela teria gritado, e gritou, mas o marido afastou a boca de seu seio para capturar a sua, engolindo assim, seu grito selvagem.

Esqueceu-se de sua ferida, do curativo, de qualquer dor ou desconforto. Havia apenas uma onda de prazer intenso, até que cedeu em cima da cama, mole e fraca, procurando recuperar o fôlego.

Sasuke rolou para o lado e puxou-a cuidadosamente em seus braços. Seus lábios roçaram seus cabelos. Acariciou cada centímetro de sua pele.

— Durma, moça. – ele murmurou. – Você precisa descansar.

Muito confusa para discutir, Sakura fechou os olhos antes de sequer perceber. Seu último pensamento coerente era que ele era muito melhor que cerveja para fazê-la relaxar e dormir.


	20. Chapter XXI

**S** akura bocejou e esticou os braços sobre a cabeça. Estava tão satisfeita por ter feito amor com Sasuke que nem se lembrava da dor. Então, percebeu que, apesar de sua determinação em sair do quarto, passou metade do dia deitada. Com uma careta, levantou-se, resmungando sobre os truques do marido.

Estava convencida que tinha feito isso de propósito. Levou-a para o quarto e com a desculpa de cuidar de sua ferida e a distraiu com amor.

E pensar que achava que ele não era habilidoso em tais assuntos. Ele era muito habilidoso.

Desta vez, quando deixou o aposento, Inari a encontrou na porta. Ela olhou para ele com espanto.

— Você ficou na minha porta durante toda a tarde?

— Sim, minha senhora. É meu dever cuidar de sua segurança. Você tem o hábito de desaparecer, por isso eu e Kakashi estamos nos revezando na guarda de seu quarto.

Sakura franziu a testa, não gostando da ideia de ser um fardo para eles. Foi em direção às escadas, determinada a ver Saori, sem qualquer interferência do marido ou dos vigias.

Kakashi foi ao salão para beber uma caneca de cerveja com os homens mais velhos do clã.

— Você viu Hayato? – ela perguntou a Kakashi.

— Não, minha senhora. A última vez que o vi, estava brincando com as outras crianças. Gostaria que eu fosse buscá-lo?

— Oh, não. Deixe-o brincar. Não preciso dele neste momento.

Kakashi se levantou e começou a seguir Sakura, mas ela ergueu a mãos.

— Só estou indo ver Saori. Inari pode me acompanhar. Não pode, Inari?

— Sim, minha senhora. Se for tudo o que estiver pensando.

— É claro. Está ficando tarde e logo estará escuro.

Inari relaxou. Balançou a cabeça em direção a Kakashi e então seguiu Sakura. Ela andava com passos rápidos, determinada a mostrar a todos que estava recuperada do acidente. Quando chegou à casa de Saori, estava sem fôlego e encostou-se na porta para se apoiar enquanto respirava.

Então, educadamente bateu na porta e esperou. Franziu o cenho quando não obteve resposta.

— Saori não está em casa, minha senhora. – uma das mulheres gritou da janela de uma das casas. - Está ajudando Shizune na cozinha.

— Obrigada. – Sakura agradeceu.

— Gostaria de ir a cozinha? – Inari educadamente perguntou.

A ideia de encontrar Shizune foi o suficiente para persuadir Sakura a esperar para falar com Saori. Virou-se na direção da torre e parou para olhar o tumulto no meio do caminho. Dois homens mais velhos conversavam com ânimos acirrados e os punhos balançando ferozmente.

— Que diabos estão discutindo, Inari?

— Oh, não é nada que precise se preocupar, minha senhora. – disse Inari. – É só Arthur e Magnus.

Ele tentou conduzi-la pelo caminho, mas Sakura permaneceu enraizada em seu lugar quando as vozes dos homens ficaram mais altas.

— Parem de gritar como cabras velhas!

Sakura piscou surpresa com a mulher inclinada para fora da janela gritando para os dois homens. Arthur e Magnus não lhe deram atenção e continuaram a discutir. Rapidamente, Sakura entendeu que o motivo da briga era uma égua que estava entre os dois homens.

— De quem é a égua? – Sakura sussurrou. – E por que eles brigam tanto por causa dela?

Gannon suspirou.

— É uma velha briga, minha senhora. Eles gostam de uma boa discussão. Se não fosse a égua, seria outra coisa.

Um dos homens se virou e começou a caminhar, gritando por todo o caminho, dizendo que iria falar com o laird.

Pensando rapidamente, ela o alcançou, bloqueando sua passagem.

— Preste atenção por onde anda, moça! Agora, afaste-se, se não se importa. Tenho assuntos a tratar com o laird.

— Tenha mais respeito e segure sua língua, Arthur. – Inari rosnou. – Você está falando com sua senhora.

Arthur apertou os olhos e então inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Sim, é você. Não deveria estar acamada após o acidente?

Sakura soltou um suspiro. A notícia se espalhou por toda a fortaleza, sem dúvida. Ela não queria parecer fraca quando assumisse suas funções de senhora. Calculou mentalmente o que precisava ser feito. Com ou sem a ajuda de Saori, estava na hora de administrar o castelo.

— Fique fora do caminho. – Magnus declarou. – Você se comporta como um burro, Arthur.

Ele sorriu para Sakura e então fez uma reverência.

— Não fomos devidamente apresentados. Meu nome é Magnus Uchiha.

Sakura retribuiu o sorriso, sem se esquecer de incluir Arthur, para que não usasse isso como desculpa para outra briga.

— Não pude deixar de ouvi-los discutir sobre a égua. – ela começou hesitante.

Arthur bufou.

— Isso porque Magnus tem a boca do tamanho de uma montanha.

Sakura levantou uma mão.

— Em vez de incomodar o laird com um assunto tão inconseqüente, talvez eu possa ajudar.

Magnus esfregou as mãos e lançou um olhar triunfante em direção a Arthur.

— Viu? A moça dirá quem está certo.

Arthur revirou os olhos e não se impressionou com a oferta de Sakura.

— Não há certo ou errado. – Arthur disse com naturalidade. – A égua é minha. Sempre foi. Inari sabe.

Inari fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

— Percebo. – disse Sakura. Então olhou para Magnus. – Você está disputando a égua com Arthur?

— Sim. – ele disse enfaticamente. – Há dois meses, ele ficou enfurecido porque a égua o mordeu no...

— Não há necessidade de dizer onde a égua mordeu. – Arthur apressadamente interrompeu. - Basta dizer que ela me mordeu.

Magnus se inclinou e sussurrou.

— Ela o mordeu na bunda, minha senhora.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Inari emitiu uma repreensão para Magnus por falar com sua senhora de forma tão indelicada, mas o homem não parecia arrependido.

— De qualquer forma, depois que a égua mordeu Arthur, ele ficou tão furioso que espancou-a como um ingrato. –ele parou e limpou a garganta. – Bem, ele disse para ela nunca mais voltar. Estava frio e chovendo. Peguei a égua e dei-lhe um pouco de aveia. Então, você vê, ela me pertence. Arthur a abandonou.

— Minha senhora, o laird já ouviu esta queixa. – Inari sussurrou para ela.

— E o que o laird decidiu? – ela sussurrou de volta.

— Ele disse para eles resolverem isso entre si.

Sakura emitiu um som exasperado.

— Isso não ajudou muito.

Aquilo seria um ponto de partida para afirmar sua autoridade e mostrar ao clã que era uma companheira digna de seu laird. Sasuke era um homem muito ocupado e questões como esta deveriam ser resolvidas sem incomodá-lo com uma discussão mesquinha.

Voltou-se para os homens que já tinham recomeçado a brigar. Erguem as mãos pedindo silêncio, mas isso não funcionou. Então, colocou os dedos entre os lábios e emitiu um assobio agudo.

Os homens encolheram-se e olharam para ela, espantados.

— A senhora não deve assobiar. – Arthur repreendeu.

— Sim, ele está certo, minha senhora.

— Oh, então agora vocês dois concordam com alguma coisa. – Sakura murmurou. – Foi a única forma de acalmá-los.

— E o que quer? – Magnus perguntou.

Sakura cruzou as mãos e olhou-os, convencida de que tinha a solução perfeita para o problema.

— Pedirei para Inari cortar a égua no meio e dar a cada um uma parte igual. É a maneira mais justa.

Arthur e Magnus olharam para ela e então um para o outro. Inari fechou os olhos novamente e não disse uma palavra.

— Ela é estúpida. – Arthur disse.

Magnus concordou.

— Pobre laird. Ele deve ter sido enganado. Casou-se com uma moça maluca.

Sakura colocou as mãos nos quadris.

— Eu não sou maluca!

Arthur sacudiu a cabeça, com a pena brilhando em seus olhos.

— Talvez maluca e estúpida sejam palavras muito fortes. Confusa. Sim, talvez confusa. Você sofreu uma lesão na cabeça recentemente?

— Não, eu não!

— Quando criança, então? – Magnus perguntou.

— Estou perfeitamente bem de minhas faculdades mentais. – ela retrucou.

— Então, em nome de Deus, por que você sugere cortar o animal em dois? – Arthur perguntou. – Essa é a coisa mais idiota que ouvi falar.

— Ela funcionou para o rei Salomão. – ela murmurou.

— O rei Salomão ordenou que cortasse um cavalo ao meio? – Magnus perguntou com voz confusa.

— Quem é o rei Salomão? Ele não é nosso rei. Aposto que é inglês. Fazer isso só pode ser coisa dos ingleses. – disse Arthur.

Magnus assentiu com a cabeça.

— Sim, os ingleses são todos estúpidos. – então voltou-se para Sakura. – Você é inglesa, moça?

— Não! Por que está perguntando isso?

— Talvez ela tenha um pouco de sangue inglês. – disse Arthur. – Isso explicaria muitas coisas.

Sakura segurou a cabeça e sentiu o desejo repentino de puxar violentamente os cabelos.

— O rei Salomão sugeriu que cortasse um bebê pela metade quando duas mulheres alegaram ser sua mãe.

Até Inari olhou-a horrorizado. Magnus e Arthur olharam para Sakura e balançaram a cabeça.

— E os ingleses dizem que nós somos os bárbaros. – Arthur resmungou.

— O rei Salomão não era inglês. – ela disse pacientemente. – O ponto era que a mãe real ficou tão horrorizada em pensar no filho cortado no meio que preferiu dar o bebê para a outra mulher, para poupar a vida da criança.

Ela olhou incisivamente para eles, esperando que entendessem a moral, mas os dois ainda a olhavam como se tivesse vomitado uma ladainha de blasfêmias.

— Oh, não importa. – ela retrucou.

Caminhou até onde estava a égua, pegou as rédeas e puxou o animal enquanto rumava de volta para o castelo.

— Minha senhora, o que está fazendo? – Inari perguntou.

— Ei, ela está roubando nosso cavalo! – Magnus gritou.

— Nosso cavalo? O cavalo é meu, seu burro.

Sakura ignorou os dois homens, enquanto eles começavam a brigar novamente.

— Está claro que nenhum dos dois merece o pobre cavalo. – Sakura disse. – Vou levá-lo para Sasuke. Ele saberá o que fazer.

O olhar de Inari mostrava que estava apavorado em levar o cavalo para seu laird.

— Não se preocupe, Inari. Direi que você tentou me impedir.

— Dirá?

O tom esperançoso em sua voz a divertiu. Parou no meio do pátio e percebeu que não havia nenhum treino ou sinal de Sasuke.

— Bem, onde ele está? – ela perguntou, exasperada. – Oh, não importa. – disse quando Inari não respondeu imediatamente. – Vou levar o cavalo para seu estábulo. Eu realmente deveria me familiarizar com tudo o que acontece nas terras Uchiha. Estive em todo o castelo e ainda não conheço tudo. Amanha vamos corrigir isso.

Inari piscou.

— Vamos?

— Sim, nós o faremos. Agora, os estábulos?

Inari suspirou e apontou para o outro lado do pátio. Sakura partiu novamente, levando a égua atrás dela.

Seguiu pelo caminho até chegar do outro lado da torre, onde viu uma velha estrutura que imaginou ser o estábulo. Irritou-se ao ver Magnus e Arthur em pé, na frente do arco que dava para a área dos cavalos do laird. Eles viram quando Sakura se aproximou com cautela e fez uma careta para mostrar seu descontentamento.

— Vocês não receberão o cavalo de volta. – ela gritou. – Entregarei ao encarregado dos estábulos para que ele cuide do animal adequadamente.

— Eu sou o encarregado dos estábulos, moça estúpida. – Arthur gritou.

— Dirija-se com mais respeito à sua senhora. – Inari rugiu.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta e virou-se para Inari.

— Encarregado dos estábulos? Esse cretino... Este... é o encarregado dos estábulos?

Inari suspirou.

— Isso é ridículo! – Sakura gritou.

— Eu faço um bom trabalho. – Arthur disse. – E faria melhor se não ficasse perseguindo pessoas que roubam o meu cavalo.

— Está dispensado de seu dever, senhor.

— Você não pode me dispensar! – Arthur guinchou. – Somente o laird pode fazer isso.

— Eu sou a senhora do castelo e digo que você está dispensado. – Sakura disse beligerante. Ela se virou para Inari. – Diga a ele.

Inari parecia um pouco incerto, mas apoiou sua senhora. Sakura assentiu com aprovação quando Inari informou ao homem que ele tinha sido de fato dispensado de suas funções.

Arthur saiu pisoteando e resmungando todo o tipo de blasfêmias, enquanto Magnus o olhava com um sorriso presunçoso.

— Não me admira que o cavalo mordesse sua bunda. – Sakura murmurou quando Arthur desapareceu.

Ela entregou as rédeas a Inari.

— Coloque-a em uma das baias e certifique-se de ela seja bem alimentada.

Ignorando o olhar descontente de Inari, Sakura se virou para trás, na direção da torre. Estava satisfeita consigo mesma. Não só conseguiu andar fora do castelo sem incomodar seu marido, como resolveu uma situação difícil. Seu primeiro dever como senhora do castelo. Ela sorriu e subiu apressadamente os degraus, entrando no grande salão.

Sakura acenou para Kakashi.

— Só vou me trocar para o jantar. Inari não demorará a chegar. Está cuidando de um cavalo para mim.

Kakashi se levantou com o rosto confuso.

— Um cavalo?

Sakura seguiu para as escadas. O dia não tinha sido um completo desperdício. Na verdade, foi muito lindo. E estava progredindo em sua tentativa de tomar parte nas atividades da fortaleza. Pois tomou uma decisão e sequer incomodou Sasuke com um assunto tão frívolo. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Ele tinha deveres importantes e quanto mais Sakura facilitasse para ele, mais Sasuke seria capaz de se concentrar em seus assuntos.

Ela jogou água no rosto e espanou a poeira do vestido. Sim. Tinha sido um dia bom e seu ferimento nem doía mais.

— Sakura!

Ela se encolheu com o rugido do laird que veio de baixo e atravessou a porta do quarto. Sasuke gritou alto suficiente para abalar as vigas. Com um aceno de cabeça, ela pegou o pente e fez um rápido trabalho nos cabelos emaranhados. Não conseguia mover o braço esquerdo por causa do ferimento, então demorou um pouco mais para trançar seus cabelos.

— Sasuke, venha rápido!

Ela soltou o pente e fez uma careta. Senhor, o homem era impaciente. Depois de mais uma ajeitada no vestido, desceu as escadas. Quando ela chegou ao andar de baixo, viu Sasuke em pé no meio da sala, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma profunda carranca.

Ao seu lado, estavam Arthur e Magnus junto de Inari e Naruto. Outros homens de Sasuke estavam sentados em torno das mesas e olhando com grande interesse para a confusão.

Sakura parou na frente de Sasuke e sorriu recatadamente para ele.

— Você me chamou, laird?

Sasuke olhou para ela mais sério ainda. Então, passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para o céu.

— No decorrer da última hora, você roubou um cavalo e de alguma forma deixou meus estábulos sem um encarregado. Gostaria de explicar isso, moça?

— Eu acabei com uma briga. – ela disse. – E quando descobri que o homem que cuidava de seus cavalos era o mesmo que maltratava animais, laird, eu resolvi a situação.

— Você não tem autoridade para resolver nada. – Sasuke disse, firmemente. – Suas funções são muito simples. Obedecer-me e não interferir com o funcionamento da fortaleza.

O peito dela se apertou. A humilhação queimou suas faces quando Sakura voltou o olhar para todos os homens ali reunidos. Ela viu simpatia na expressão de Inari, mas não encontrou nenhum apoio em Naruto.

Não querendo ser mais humilhada, voltou-se e caminhou rigidamente para fora do salão.

— Sakura! – Sasuke rugiu.

Ela o ignorou e caminhou mais rápido. Contornou as escadas e saiu por uma das portas que levava ao exterior.

Odiosos. Impossíveis. Intratáveis. Todos eles. Eles a acusaram de ser maluca, mas este era o clã mais estúpido que conheceu.

Lágrimas de raiva queimaram seus olhos. O crepúsculo já havia caído sobre o castelo, cobrindo-o com tons de lavanda e cinza. O frio a abrangia, mas Sakura nem sentia e se afastou do pátio vazio. Um dos guardas chamou sua atenção, mas ela acenou e disse que não tinha a intenção de ir longe. Só precisava caminhar um pouco.

Longe dos gritos de Sasuke e da censura em seu olhar.

Manteve-se perto da parede da torre, procurando um lugar que oferecesse privacidade e segurança. Lembrou-se da velha casa de banhos atrás da torre. Entrou por uma porta baixa e sentou-se em um dos bancos.

Finalmente, um lugar longe do resto do clã, onde poderia chorar e lamentar o vergonhoso comportamento de seu marido.


	21. Chapter XXII

**Capítulo 22**

 **E** ra importante que Sasuke não corresse atrás de sua esposa, especialmente na frente de seus homens. Era óbvio que a moça não tinha ideia do que tinha aprontado.

Resolveu dar-lhe um tempo para se acalmar e então explicaria as coisas.

Sasuke voltou-se para os homens que estava atrás dele. Shizune já estava colocando o jantar na mesa e, a julgar pelo cheiro, havia carne fresca que um dos homens trouxe da caçada.

— Tenho minha posição de volta, laird? – Arthur perguntou.

Sasuke concordou, cansado.

— Sim, Arthur. Você é um dos melhores com meus cavalos. No entanto, já tive brigas suficientes entre você e Magnus e é obvio que isso perturba a minha senhora.

Arthur não parecia feliz, mas balançou a cabeça e correu para tomar seu lugar à mesa. Magnus quis zombar de Arthur, mas o olhar de Sasuke o deteve. Ele também tomou seu lugar ao lado de Arthur.

Sasuke então se sentou e foi seguido por seus homens. Quando Saori começou a colocar comida nos pratos, ele a deteve.

— Quando terminar de servir os homens leve uma bandeja até sua senhora. Ela está em seu quarto e não quero que fique sem jantar.

— Sim, laird. Farei imediatamente.

Meia hora depois, no entanto, Saori correu para dizer que sua esposa não estava no quarto. Sasuke percebeu que foi um erro acreditar que sua impulsiva esposa faria algo tão simples como ir para o quarto.

Ela o fez sentir-se incompetente em seus esforços de mantê-la segura no castelo. Estava zangado, pois não se sentia assim desde que era um rapaz. Ele podia treinar um exercito inteiro. Podia ganhar uma batalha, mesmo que estivesse em menor número de guerreiros. Mas não conseguia controlar a moça. Ela desafiava toda a sua razão.

Levantou-se e seguiu a direção que Sakura tinha tomado. Era claro que ela não subiu as escadas, então tomou a direção da porta que conduzia para fora do castelo.

—Você viu sua senhora? – perguntou ao guarda que estava de vigia.

— Sim, laird. Faz uma meia hora.

— E para onde ela foi?

— Para a sala de banhos. Dois guardas estão cuidando dela. Ela estava chorando muito.

Sasuke estremeceu e soltou um suspiro. Preferia enfrentar um animal zangado às lágrimas de uma mulher. Seguiu na direção da sala de banhos. Os guardas estavam fora dos muros e pareciam aliviados quando viram Sasuke se aproximando.

— Graças a Deus você está aqui, Laird. Tem que fazê-la parar. Ela vai ficar doente de tanto chorar. – disse o primeiro guarda.

O outro franziu o cenho.

— Não é bom para uma moça chorar muito. Ela vai se afogar!

Sasuke ergueu a mão.

— Obrigado por sua proteção. Podem ir, agora. Eu cuidarei de sua senhora.

Os soldados não esconderam o alívio de seus rostos. Quando saíram, Sasuke ouviu os soluços vindos de dentro. Droga, ele odiava a ideia de vê-la chorar.

Entrou no interior escuro e olhou ao redor, ajustando os olhos para ver na escuridão. Seguiu os sons até que a encontrou sentada em um banco ao longo da parede mais distante. A luz da lua parcialmente iluminava sua silhueta.

— Vá embora. – ela disse com voz abafada.

— Ah, moça. – ele disse enquanto se sentava ao lado dela. – Não chore.

— Eu não estou chorando. – ela disse em uma voz que indicava claramente o contrário.

— Mentir é um pecado. – ele disse, sabendo que estava provocando-a.

— Pode ser, mas gritar com sua esposa também é. – ela disse tristemente. – Você prometeu me amar. Sim, você prometeu. Mas não me sinto muito amada.

Sasuke suspirou.

— Sakura, você testa a minha paciência. E imagino que vai continuar a fazê-lo nos próximos anos. Posso dizer que essa não será a única vez que gritarei com você. Se disser o contrário, estarei mentindo.

— Você me envergonhou na frente de seus homens. – ela disse com voz baixa. – Na frente do cretino de seu encarregado dos estábulos. Ele é um asno e deveria ser proibido de se aproximar de um cavalo.

Sasuke tocou-lhe o rosto e roçou atrás de sua orelha. Estremeceu quando sentiu a umidade em sua pele.

— Ouça, carinho. Arthur e Magnus têm brigado desta forma desde antes de eu nascer. No dia em que pararem de brigar, será o dia em que os enterramos no chão. Vieram falar comigo sobre o cavalo, mas me recusei a prestar um julgamento, porque isso os manteve ocupados. Se eu resolvesse o assunto, eles encontrariam outro motivo para brigar. Pelo menos, o cavalo era uma coisa bastante inofensiva.

— Eu tirei a égua de ambos. – ela disse. – Essa briga pode ser antiga, mas o animal merece algo melhor do que ser disputado por dois velhos estúpidos.

Sasuke riu.

— Sim, eles me contaram que você roubou o cavalo e dispensou Arthur de suas funções.

Sakura se moveu em seu lugar e segurou as mãos de Sasuke entre as suas.

— Como pode um homem tão deplorável cuidar dos cavalos? Por que, Sasuke, ele colocou seu próprio cavalo no frio, sem comida ou abrigo? Você confiaria em um homem que trata seu próprio cavalo assim? Um cavalo que um dia poderá ir para a batalha?

Sasuke sorriu pela sua veemência.

— Aprecio sua determinação em assegurar melhores condições para meus cavalos. Mas, na verdade, Arthur é um mágico com os animais. Sim, ele é hostil e briguento. Também não é muito respeitoso. Mas ele cuida dos cavalos desde o tempo em que meu pai era o laird. Ele não maltratou sua égua, moça. Eu mesmo o teria repreendido, se fosse esse o caso. Ele inventou essa historia para livrar sua cara depois de ser mordido no traseiro pelo animal. Ele ama seus cavalos. São seus bebês, embora morresse antes de admitir isso. Se importa mais com cada um deles do que com outro ser vivo.

Sakura deixou os ombros caírem e olhou para seus pés.

— Fiz papel de boba, não é?

— Não, moça.

Sakura retorceu os dedos no colo.

— Eu queria apenas achar meu lugar aqui. Ser parte de um clã. Ter meus deveres. Ser respeitada. Costumava sonhar em ter um lar e uma família. Não passava um dia na abadia sem imaginar como seria viver assim, sem medo, capaz de seguir meu próprio caminho.

Sakura olhou para ele e Sasuke pôde ver a vulnerabilidade brilhando em seus olhos.

— Isso era apenas um sonho, não era, Sasuke?

O coração dele se apertou dentro do peito. Nunca pensou no que Sakura tinha passado. Foi sequestrada de sua abadia onde vivia apenas na companhia de freiras. Cresceu esperando que sua vida fosse difícil e incerta, quando tudo o queria era liberdade e alguém para amar e ser amada.

Todas as suas ações e desrespeito à sua autoridade faziam sentido, agora. Ela estava apenas sentindo o gosto de ter uma casa e uma família e divertindo-se com isso. Estava experimentando a liberdade pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Sasuke a apertou afetuosamente em seus braços.

— Não, moça. Não era um sonho. Isso é o que esperava de um clã e de um lar. Você está aprendendo. Ainda vai cometer erros. Isso tudo é novo para nós dois. Proponho um acordo. Seja paciente comigo e prometo não tentar gritar tanto.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um momento e então ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo novamente.

— Isso parece justo. Peço desculpas por interferir em coisa que não me dizem respeito. Você estava certo. Essa não é minha obrigação.

A mágoa e a derrota em sua voz despertou algo profundo nele.

— Moça, olhe para mim. – ele disse gentilmente, inclinando o queixo dela com seus dedos. — Esta é a sua casa e seu clã. Você é a senhora e sua autoridade aqui vem apenas depois da minha. Quero vê-la durante muitos anos cuidando desta casa, planejando, para fazer deste castelo um lugar mais confortável. Não precisa fazer tudo em apenas um dia.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Você está gelada, moça. Vamos voltar para dentro onde eu possa aquecê-la.

Então, desceu seus lábios sobre os dela e a beijou, derretendo sua boca fria. Gelo contra fogo. Em alguns momentos, Sakura correspondia com um beijo sensual, quente, abrindo a boca. Senhor, a moça aprendeu rápido a arte de beijar e usar a língua.

— Venha. – ele disse excitado. – Antes que eu a tome aqui mesmo.

— Você é uma lição de pecado, laird. – ela disse com tom de desaprovação.

Sasuke sorriu e olhou-a de forma carinhosa.

— Pode ser verdade, moça, mas você também não é nenhuma santa.

Sakura observava o marido enquanto comia a comida que Saori levou ao quarto. Ele a olhava enganosamente preguiçoso, esparramado na cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e as pernas cruzadas. Sakura achou difícil se concentrar na comida, enquanto ele ficava ali, deitado, olhando-a de modo ardente.

Quando comeu a última porção, lembrou-se de sua conversa com Saori. Abaixou a cabeça para Sasuke não ver que corava. Não queria dizer-lhes seus pensamentos. Não quando eram deliciosamente indecentes. Mas, agora com a ideia fixa na mente, ela o estudou pelo canto do olho e se perguntou se teria coragem de fazer o que Saori sugeriu.

— Já está terminando, esposa? – Sasuke perguntou.

Sakura olhou para o vazio e lentamente afastou o prato. Sim, este era o momento ideal para testar sua coragem. Não querendo parecer demasiadamente óbvia, demorou um pouco se preparando para deitar-se. Despiu-se mais lentamente do que costumava fazer, com movimentos leves e sensuais. Olhou duas vezes na direção de Sasuke, para ver se ele estava assistindo.

Quando ficou completamente nua, aproximou-se da bacia de água e se lavou. Ficou em uma posição que dava a Sasuke uma boa visão de seu perfil e ouviu-o respirar fundo, quando os mamilos dela se endureceram ao passar o pano úmido.

Reunindo coragem suficiente, Sakura deixou o pano de lado e se moveu para a cama.

— Você ainda está vestido, marido. – ela murmurou enquanto se sentava sobre ele.

Embora ainda usasse calças, não fez nada para disfarçar a protuberância entre suas pernas.

— Sim, moça. Mas posso remediar isso.

Sasuke começou a empurrar o quadril par cima e ela se abaixou, colocando as mãos sobre o peito dele.

— É meu dever despir você.

Ele se recostou na cama quando os dedos dela foram para suas calças. Assim que ela soltou-as o suficiente, sua ereção se projetou para cima. Sakura não tinha certeza se já estava acostumada com seu tamanho. E não conseguia sequer imaginar como ficaria na sua boca.

Quando teve dificuldade para puxar o tecido sobre os quadris, ele se levantou e ajudou-a a empurrar as calças para baixo de suas pernas. Então, voltou a se sentar e ela o seguiu até encontrar seus lábios. Beijou-o, provando o sabor de sua boca. Suas mãos vagaram pelo peito e ela ficou maravilhada ao senti-lo tão duro e sólido.

— O que você está fazendo, moça? – ele murmurou contra sua boca.

Sakura sorriu e beijou-o no queixo, depois descendo pelo pescoço, exatamente como ele tinha feito com ela. A julgar pela tensão repentina, ele deve ter gostado do que ela fez.

— Tenho uma teoria. – sussurrou, enquanto pairava perto de um dos mamilos do peito dele. Então, lambeu o ponto até que endureceu e se projetou para fora. Sasuke gemeu.

— Qual é a sua teoria, moça?

Colocando as duas mãos sobre o peito, ela arrastou a língua sobre sua pele, até mergulhar em seu umbigo. Sasuke se encolheu e arqueou-se, roçando a ereção em seu ventre.

— Minha teoria é que os homens gostam de ser beijados... lá... tanto quanto as mulheres gostam...

— Ah, inferno. – Sasuke arfou.

Sakura colocou suas mãos em torno da grossa masculinidade e enfiou a cabeça do membro entre seus lábios. Sasuke parecia prestes a explodir. Seu corpo estava tão tenso e curvado... Suas mãos voaram para a cama , agarrando com força os lençóis. Oh, sim, ele gostou.

Encorajada pela reação do marido, Sakura o tomou mais profundo, passando a mãos para cima e para baixo em seu eixo enquanto chupava mais forte.

— Sakura. – ele suspirou. – Oh, céus, doce moça. Tenha misericórdia.

Ela sorriu e baixou os dedos para acariciar seu saco inchado. Ele arqueou seus quadris, empurrando mais forte para que ela o tomasse tão profundamente quanto podia. Sasuke estava tão duro, tão túrgido, que ela se perguntou se não rasgaria a pele. Ele latejava em sua mão, áspero, mas suave, como uma espada de aço envolto em seda.

— Moça, eu não vou agüentar muito tempo. Você precise parar antes que eu goze em sua boca.

Ainda segurando-o entre suas mãos, Sakura ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos olhos do marido. Seus cabelos caíram para frente e ele aproximou-se para afastar os fios de seu rosto.

— Gostaria de gozar em minha boca? – ela perguntou timidamente.

— Ah, Sakura. É como perguntar a um doente se ele quer viver.

Ela segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e baixou sua boca para beijá-lo. Longa e docemente, lambeu os lábios, roçou a língua sobre a dele, provou-o e provocou-o.

— Gosto da ideia de sentir seu gosto. –ela sussurrou.

Sasuke segurou os seios dela, erguendo a cabeça para tomar seus mamilos na boca. Sakura apoiou-se nele. Mas ela não queria dar a ele a chance de virar o jogo e seduzi-la.

Ela se afastou e beijou seu queixo, outro beijo descendo, fazendo novamente o caminho sobre o peito, sobre o ventre firme, até chegar ao ninho onde se projetava a ereção, dura e ousada.

Primeiro Sakura lambeu, traçando a veia saliente na parte inferior do membro. Então, aproximou-se da cabeça, onde já havia uma gota de liquido escorrendo pela fenda. Sugou suavemente, bebericando, sentindo o gosto salgado. Sasuke deixou escapar um gemido alto e quando ela baixou a boca para tomar todo seu comprimento, ele pareceu perder todo o controle. Contorceu-se na cama, com movimentos desesperados. Ela o segurou com força, usando a língua para deixá-lo ainda mais selvagem.

Sasuke colocou uma mão sobre a dela e puxou-a para cima de seu pau, apertando enquanto conduzia para cima e para baixo. Sakura entendeu o que ele queria e começou a fazer o movimento com sua mão e sua boca.

— Ah, assim... – ele gemeu.

Ele a segurou pelos cabelos e arremeteu para cima. Levou-o até o fundo da garganta e então o liquido quente explodiu, enchendo a boca em um fluxo aparentemente interminável.

Foi a coisa mais erótica que ela poderia ter imaginado. Amar o marido dessa forma a deixou tão selvagem quanto ele. Sentiu-se poderosa, como se ela pudesse dar tanto prazer quanto Sasuke lhe deu.

Ele desabou na cama e deixou a boca de Sakura. Ela engoliu a última gota de sua paixão e então limpou os lábios com as costas da mão. Sasuke ainda arfava quando deslizou seu olhar sobre ela.

— Venha aqui, moça. – ele disse com voz rouca.

Ele a puxou para cima dele, para que seus corpos se encontrassem, quentes e suados. Abraçou-a e a segurou firmemente enquanto pousava um beijo em seus cabelos.

Lembrando-se do que Sakura disse, que os homens ficam muito mais receptivos depois de amar, Sakura levantou a cabeça e olhou para o marido.

— Sasuke?

Ele a acariciou sobre os ombros e abaixou as mãos até agarrar suas nádegas. Apertou-as e acariciou-as suavemente.

— Sim.

— Prometa-me uma coisa.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— O que você quer que eu prometa?

— Sei que estamos recém-casados e ainda não nos conhecemos direito, mas descobri que sou uma mulher possessiva. Quero que me prometa que será fiel. Sei que alguns homens costumam ter uma amante...

Sasuke a interrompeu com uma careta. Então suspirou.

— Moça, você acabou com minhas energias agora há pouco. Você se importa de me dizer onde no mundo eu encontraria energia para ter outra mulher na cama?

Sakura franziu o cenho. Não era isso que queria ouvir. Ele suspirou de novo.

— Sakura. Eu já prometi ser fiel. Fiz os votos, lembra? E desde que você seja uma boa esposa, não há nenhuma razão para eu procurar outra mulher. Eu não a trairia. Minha lealdade é para você e todos os filhos que tivermos. Levo minhas responsabilidades muito a sério.

Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos dela.

— Também serei fiel a você, Sasuke.

— Acho bom. – ele rosnou. – Pois matarei qualquer homem que tocar em você.

— Você gostou que eu o beijei... lá embaixo?

Sasuke sorriu e a beijou.

— Gostei muito. Talvez eu ordene que me beije lá todas as noites antes de nos deitarmos.

Sakura franziu a testa e socou-o no estômago. Ele riu e fingiu que sentiu dor. Segurou-a pelos pulsos e rolou por cima dela, com cuidado para não atingir seu ferimento.

Ficaram tão próximos, abraçados, tão perto que ela podia sentir sua respiração. Ele a tocou no rosto e acariciou-a com a ponta dos dedos.

— E agora, moça, estou pensando em enchê-la de beijos. De língua.

Ela prendeu a respiração.

— Língua? Laird, já lhe disse que ultimamente sua língua tem sido indecente?

— Não mais indecente que a sua há alguns minutos atrás. – ele disse.

Então, começou a mostrar a ela que ele poderia ser muito mais indecente do que jamais poderia imaginar.


	22. Por favor, leiam!

**LEIAM, POR FAVOR!**

Bom dia, queridos leitores! É, eu sei, não sou de falar muito com vocês, né? Desculpem. Mas vou explicar hoje os meus motivos, tanto da falta de notas de rodapé nos capítulos, quanto das inconstâncias ao postar eles para vocês.

A pouco tempo eu me mudei, estou morando sozinha e em um país que não tenho família, ou seja, tenho que me virar. Eu gosto, na verdade estou realizando um sonho de criança, porém, não me sobra muito tempo. Não vou entrar em muitos detalhes porque não é sobre isso que vocês querem saber mesmo.

O ponto é que eu não posso prometer postar com tanta frequência ou constância. O que me leva ao motivo de estar escrevendo esse bilhete para vocês. Eu queria saber a opinião de vocês, sobre se devo ou não continuar a postar aqui essa adaptação, mais do que isso, queria saber se ainda tem gente lendo mesmo com toda a minha demora nas atualizações, eu não quero deixar ninguém que estiver acompanhando sem ler, então se ainda tiver gente lendo, vou me esforçar em continuar postando, mesmo que demore um pouco, tá bom? Fico esperando a resposta de vocês nos comentários, um beijinho da tia Agnes e muuuuito obrigada pelo carinho com a Fanfic.


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Capítulo 23**

Sasuke acordou com uma forte batida na porta de seu quarto. Antes que pudesse se levantar para atender, a porta se abriu. Sasuke saltou da cama no mesmo instante para segurar sua espada.

— Jesus, Sasuke, sou somente eu. – Naruto disse. – Você parecia estar dormindo o sono dos mortos.

Sasuke sentou-se na cama e puxou as cobertas para esconder a nudez de Sakura e a própria.

— Saia daqui! – ele disse, irritado.

— Se minha presença ofende seu pudor, vou virar as costas até você se vestir. – Naruto disse.

— Não é comigo que estou preocupado. – Sasuke rosnou.

— Bem, inferno, Sasuke! Não posso ver a moça daqui e nem desejo. É muito importante, ou não teria entrado em seu quarto.

— Sasuke?

A voz sonolenta de Sakura surgiu embaixo das cobertas. Ela colocou sua cabeça para fora, com o cabelo todo desgrenhado. Sasuke inclinou-se, afastou o cabelo do rosto e beijou-a na testa.

— Ouça-me, amor. Quero que volte a dormir. Você precisa descansar.

Ela murmurou algo que ele não pode entender e voltou para debaixo das cobertas.

Então Sasuke rolou da cama e ordenou a Naruto que o esperasse no salão. Terminou de calçar as botas e pegou sua espada. Com um último olhar na direção de Sakura, caminhou até o salão onde Naruto o aguardava.

— Amor? Você precisa dormir? – Naruto o imitou, zombando. – Acho que você está ficando frouxo, irmão.

Sasuke deu um soco na mandíbula de Naruto. Este cambaleou e se segurou na parede para não cair da escada.

— Droga, Sasuke. Só quis dizer que o casamento não combina com você. – Naruto disse esfregando o queixo.

— Pois acho que combina muito bem.

Assim que entraram no hall, Sasuke viu Itachi avançando rapidamente, com as roupas empoeiradas e traços de fadiga no rosto.

— Você me tirou de uma cama quente para ver a chegada de Itachi? – Sasuke perguntou.

— Ele disse que era muito importante. Enviou um mensageiro na frente para convocá-lo para uma reunião. – Naruto defendeu.

— Sasuke. – Itachi disse, quando se aproximou.

— O que é tão urgente que enviou um mensageiro à sua frente?

— Juugo está vindo para cá.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

— Para cá? Por quê? O que aconteceu, Itachi?

— Você se casou. Foi isso o que aconteceu. Laird Juugo tinha a intenção de casar você com a filha dele. Não ficou muito feliz ao descobrir que você já não é mais uma opção. Ele insistiu em vê-lo. Não importa se você está recém-casado, como tentei explicar. Informou-me que, se você realmente quer uma aliança, irá se encontrar com ele.

Sasuke amaldiçoou.

— Não estamos em posição de receber ninguém. Mal podemos alimentar nosso próprio clã e agora teremos que acolher Juugo e seus homens? Precisamos de semanas para nos prepararmos para um evento como este e não meros dias.

Itachi fez uma careta e fechou os olhos.

— O quê? – Sasuke perguntou abruptamente.

— Não dias. Dia.

Maldições brotaram dos lábios de Sasuke.

— Dia? Quando ele chegará?

Itachi suspirou e enxugou a testa, cansado.

— Por que acha que eu corri tanto com meu cavalo. Juugo chegará amanhã.

— Sasuke?

Sasuke voltou-se para ver Sakura em pé a uma curta distância, com olhar interrogativo.

— Tenho permissão para falar?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreso por ela pedir para falar. Mas também viu como Sakura parecia nervosa na frente de seus irmãos. Estendeu sua mão para ela e Sakura correu para segurá-la.

— Você precisa de algo, Sakura?

— Escutei vocês dizendo sobre a vinda de Laird Juugo. Há algum problema?

A preocupação nublava seus olhos verdes enquanto olhava para ele.

— Não, amor, sem problemas. Laird Juugo e eu estamos em negociação. Não há nada para você se preocupar.

— Ele estará aqui amanhã?

— Sim.

Sakura franziu a testa e depois ergueu os ombros.

— Há muito a ser feito, Sasuke. Você vai ficar falando sobre meu ferimento e me mandar ficar deitada ou vai me deixar fazer meu dever, para que eu não fique envergonhada na frente de convidados tão importantes.

— Envergonhada?

Sakura bufou, exasperada.

— A torre não está em condições de receber visitas. Há limpeza para fazer, comida para cozinhar, dar instruções. Porque, se alguém chegar hoje, pensaria que o laird casou-se com a mais incompetente das mulheres. Não só eu estaria envergonhada, mas você também.

Ela parecia tão horrorizada em trazer vergonha para ele, que seu olhar se suavizou. Sasuke apertou as mãos dela entre as suas.

— Se prometer ir com calma se sentir qualquer dor, não me importarei em ver você cuidando do castelo. No entanto, espero que deixe as tarefas mais difíceis para as outras mulheres. Não quero que rasgue seus pontos.

O sorriso dela iluminou a sala inteira. Seus olhos dançaram e ela apertou seus dedos. Sakura ficou exultante, querendo se jogar nos braços dele, mas se contentou em apenas segurar suas mãos.

— Obrigada, laird. Não irei decepcioná-lo.

Ela fez uma rápida reverência e correu.

— Seja bem vindo ao lar, Itachi. – ela disse de repente. Então, parou e voltou-se para onde o cunhado estava, segurando-o pela mão. – Desculpe-me. Nem sequer pensei em perguntar se você gostaria de um refresco. Você está bem? Estamos contentes em tê-lo em casa.

Itachi olhou confuso enquanto Sakura lhe apertava a mão.

— Estou bem, moça.

— Gostaria que eu enviasse água quente até seu quarto para que tome um banho?

Itachi olhou-a, horrorizado com a sugestão e Sasuke sufocou o riso.

— O lago será suficiente.

Sakura franziu a testa novamente.

— Oh, mas o lago é tão frio. Será que você não prefere água quente?

Naruto riu.

— Vá em frente, Itachi. Tenha um agradável mergulho na banheira.

Itachi enviou a Naruto um olhar mortal. Então, sorriu suavemente para Sakura para não ferir os sentimentos da esposa de Sasuke.

— Muito obrigado por se importar comigo, mas não há necessidade de levar água para cima. Prefiro um mergulho no lago.

Sakura sorriu brilhantemente para ele.

— Muito bem, então. Se me der licença, laird,ocuparei-me de minhas tarefas. Há muito a ser feito.

Sasuke fez sinal para Sakura ir e ela saiu correndo, seus pés mal tocando no chão em sua pressa. Itachi virou-se para Sasuke.

— Que história é essa de descansar e abrir os pontos? Que diabos você fez com ela?

— Venha. – Sasuke disse. – Vamos comer. Contarei tudo o que aconteceu desde que você partiu e você me conta tudo sobre os homem de Juugo.

Sakura examinou o castelo, levantando tudo o que precisava ser feito em um dia. Meia hora depois, convocou Saori e Tenten, informando-as que precisava de sua ajuda e de orações para fazer um milagre.

Saori e Tenten reuniram as mulheres e Sakura dirigiu-se a elas do topo da escada que levava ao pátio.

— Amanhã teremos convidados muito importantes. – ela explicou para a multidão reunida. – E nenhum de nós quer decepcionar nosso laird.

Houve murmúrios de vários nãos e as mulheres assentiram com a cabeça.

Sakura formou vários grupos e dividiu as tarefas. Ela ainda tinha que tratar das crianças. Logo o castelo tornou-se vivo com as mulheres correndo para lá e para cá.

Em seguida, Sakura falou com os homens que foram designados para os reparos naquele dia. Ela instruiu-os a limpar os estábulos e baias para os cavalos dos homens de Juugo.

Finalmente, foi procurar Shizune para enfrentar a questão dos alimentos. A cozinheira não ficou satisfeita ao descobrir que precisava preparar um verdadeiro banquete para convidados inesperados. Protestou muito, mas depois olhou para Sakura e disse que ficar reclamando não ajudaria em nada.

— Não faço milagres, minha senhora. – Shizune resmungou. – Não há comida suficiente para alimentar nosso clã, muito menos outra horda de homens.

— Quais são nossas opções? – Sakura perguntou. – O que podemos fazer para ajudar?

Shizune fez um sinal para Sakura seguí-la até a despensa. As prateleiras estavam assustadoramente vazias. Havia pouco mantimento e um único pedaço de carne da última caçada.

— Alguns caçadores saíram para caçar. Se eles não voltarem com comida, não teremos nada para servir. E se não repormos nosso estoques, nos próximos meses o inverno chegará e será muito mais difícil.

Sakura franziu a testa. Tinha esperanças de que seu dote fosse entregue muito antes disso ou seu clã passaria fome novamente. Doeu-lhe imaginar as crianças sem ter o que comer. Esfregou a testa.

— E se enviarmos os homens para caçar? Se trouxerem alguma coisa ainda esta noite, você seria capaz de preparar um jantar para amanhã?

Shizune esfregou o queixo, pensativa.

— Se eles trouxerem alguns coelhos, eu poderia fazer um ensopado e usar um pouco da caça que ainda nos sobrou. Ficará muito bom, mesmo se não houver muita carne. Eu posso usar o resto da farinha para fazer pães e bolos.

— Parece maravilhoso, Shizune. Vou procurar o laird e pedir para enviar alguns homens para caçar. Com alguma sorte, eles trarão carne suficiente para fazer uma ceia enorme.

Shizune assentiu.

— Faça isso, moça. Enquanto isso, começarei com o pão.

Sakura saiu em busca de Sasuke. Encontrou-o no pátio supervisionando um grupo de homens mais jovens enquanto eles realizavam uma série de exercícios. Lembrando-se do que aconteceu na última vez, ela aguardou pacientemente até que Sasuke a viu.

Sakura lhe deu um sinal. Ele falou algumas palavras aos homens e foi ao encontro dela.

— Sasuke, precisamos de coelhos. O quanto conseguir. Existe alguma maneira de enviar alguns homens para caçar?

Sasuke olhou através do pátio para onde seus irmãos estavam treinando. Ambos enfrentavam-se valentemente para provar que um era melhor que o outro.

— Eu irei. – Sasuke disse. – E levarei Naruto e Itachi. Traremos os coelhos de que você precisa.

Sakura sorriu.

— Obrigada. Shizune vai ficar aliviada. Estava em pânico sobre como alimentar todos os homens de Juugo.

Os olhos de Sasuke ficaram sombrios e ele apertou os lábios.

— Garantirei que o clã fique suprido. Sempre fiz isso.

Sakura pôs a mão em seu braço.

— Eu sei que vai, Sasuke. E quando meu dote chegar, não precisará mais se preocupar com a comida.

Ele a tocou no rosto por um longo momento até traçar os dedos pela mandíbula.

— Você é um milagre para este clã, moça. Ficaremos fortes novamente, graças a você.

Sakura corou até a raiz dos cabelos, aquecida pela ternura do toque dele.

— Partirei agora. Espere-me de volta antes do anoitecer.

Ela viu quando Sasuke atravessou o pátio e chamou Itachi e Naruto. Então voltou-se e correu de volta a fortaleza. Havia ainda muita coisa para ser feita antes da chegada do outro clã. E teria sorte se conseguisse dormir esta noite.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas** : Oi, meu povo! Eu sei, eu sei. Demorei horrores para postar algo. Me desculpem, se é que ainda tem alguém lendo. Essa nova fase da minha vida foi um pouco turbulenta em seu início, mas as coisas estão entrando em harmonia agora. Agradeço a todos os comentários pedindo que eu continuasse a história e já aviso que vou continuar sim, se tiverem paciência comigo, claro KKKKKKKKKKKKK Assim que puder volto com mais um capítulo e me digam o que estão achando, ok? Beijos da Agnes ;*


End file.
